The Burden of Fate
by Lumos77
Summary: "You would be so quick to save your son this way, but do you realize that you are giving him a fate worse than death? Scorpius will love this girl more than anything in the world, and he will be the one responsible for her demise." Astoria would save her son from his father's curse at any cost, but how was she to know she was dooming Lily Potter to her death.
1. Chapter 1

Astoria's eyes grew wide with joy as she stared down at her newborn son. The boy, hours old, had a visible golden aurora emanating off of his body, creating a sense of warmth inside his mother.

She and Draco had tried so long to have a baby, and had lost so many in the process, but finally, her prayers were answered. The boy slept in her arms as she lay in bed with him, admiring her only son. For only a few hours old he already sported the platinum blond hair of the Malfoy line, and his eyes were already a light gray-blue. His features were softer than that of his father, not as hard and cold, and for that Astoria was thankful.

"Mistress Malfoy?" a small almost squeaky voice asked after a sudden pop in the quiet room. Astoria looked up to see an old house-elf that had come with her from her home when she married Draco. "May I…. May I see him, miss?"

"Of course, Blinky!" Astoria responded with enthusiasm, although she down played her affection for the elf around Draco, she loved Blinky. Blinky had been with her family since her sister, Daphne was born, yet Astoria and Blinky had always been close, looking out for one another in the cruel world they were raised in.

Blinky hobbled over to the bed where Astoria lay. Placing her arms just so, Astoria placed the baby in Blinky's grasp.

"Oh, miss! He's so beautiful! What have you named him?" Blinky asked, her huge eyes never leaving the little boy's face.

"I'm waiting for Draco to return to decide that," Astoria smiled down at her son.

"He'll grow to be so strong and respected," Blinky said, the glow emanating off him was warming the small house elf's heart now too.

The boy's glow was infectious, literally wrapping its self around the heart of any who held him, and remaining with them even after they released him.

"and loved," Astoria added with a sigh of happiness. It was a perfect moment of peace and tranquility as the baby lay in the house elf's arms, innocent and sleeping, one that Astoria never wanted to end.

But it was broken by footsteps approaching her bedroom door.

"Blinky, go now!" Astoria said in a hushed but urgent whisper, she grabbed the boy from the elf's arms and with a quiet pop Blinky was gone.

The old wooden doors were thrown open, and standing there in black robes, billowing in the draft was Draco Malfoy. Platinum hair swept back, grey eyes searching for his son; he walked over to his wife's bed and took the baby from her arms.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Astoria asked as Draco held out the boy, almost as if inspecting him. She watched as Draco eyed the child up and down, a small smile growing across his face, but something deep within Astoria told her it wasn't a smile of joy.

"Oh, he'll be handsome," Draco said, there was a coolness in his voice when he spoke. Something almost demonic, but Astoria brushed this aside in her happiness.

"He looks just like you already," she said encouraging him as she sat up. She patted the spot next to her for Draco to sit down.

"He needs a name, dear," Astoria reminded him. "Any suggestions?"

"It's been decided. Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" she said with dislike, it was a harsh name and dark, something her son was obviously not. "What about something more gentler? Even Lucius or Abraxsas, after your family-,"

"My family was weak, but this boy, this boy will be strong and powerful… everything my father never was," Draco responded, still eyeing the boy as if he was prey.

The baby's eyes opened and almost immediately he began to cry in Draco's arms. Astoria went to grab the baby from her husband but he pulled the child close to his chest.

"Hush, child," he said in a cooing tone and Astoria drew her hand back. "Father's here."

Draco patted the boys back and held him close until the boy fell asleep once again, and then handed the child back to his wife. Astoria wanted to believe that Draco was the father she knew he could be, that he was a good man, a changed man, but there was something deep inside of her that told her she was wrong.

"This child will be powerful," Draco said to his wife after a few moments of silence.

"Being a Malfoy, how could he not?" she responded safely, as much as she loved Draco she was terrified of him. She had seen his temper flare before, seen the result of his anger and frustration, but wanted to believe that he had changed since the war, wanted to believe that there was a part of him that knew what he had done was wrong, and truly wanted to be better. Nevertheless, she was always careful not to step on his toes and to play her role as wife, and now mother, quietly and always in his good graces.

Draco smirked at her response, "More powerful than a Malfoy could ever be. The future of our world is certainly in his hands." His message was cryptic and gave Astoria chills; she wanted the child to be in her arms, his glow enveloping her, not fading away in her husband's cold stony embrace.

"His future is bright," Astoria replied quietly and Draco handed her the baby.

"I want his naming ceremony to be on Halloween night," Draco stated standing up. "There needs to be a large celebration for the birth of our son." He kissed his wife on her forehead and straightened his robes. His lips were cool.

"What ever you wish dear," she replied, again quietly.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Draco said smiling. "Do I have plans for you."

It was the eve of the party, and Scorpius was close to three months old. As he grew, he looked more and more like his father every day, something that Astoria was grateful for and also hated. Draco was handsome, there was no question that any child of his wouldn't be any, but Draco was also feared and despised by many still, and she didn't want her child to enter a world where his image reminded people of a man they hated, showing that same hatred towards him.

Astoria was dressed in a light grey gown the wrapped around her body, Draco was in emerald robes, and Scorpius in an elegant and exquisite emerald and silver blanket.

Clutching Scorpius close to her bosom, Astoria let Draco lead his family into the grand hall of the manner as dozens of guests sipped on cocktails and devoured h'ordurves. Although the birth of Scorpius had been announced in the papers, Astoria had not been able to take him out of the house and let the public see him. She had found it very odd for Draco to order this of her, but she did as he said regardless. She was proud to show her only son off tonight though, except as she looked around she hardly recognized anyone.

They were not people from the ministry, none of her husband's colleagues, not even her own sister. The only people who looked familiar were a few of Draco's classmates from Hogwarts, whom she had only spoken with a few times despite being in the same house at Hogwarts.

A sudden chill went through her body and she hugged her baby closer. As she made rounds with Draco, letting each guest see and hold her son, she began to notice some familiarities of the people she was surrounded by, they were the same witches and wizards who had escaped after losing the war, the witches and wizards who had plead that they were under the imperious curse, even though people had believed otherwise.

Although Astoria's family was as pureblooded as they came, she was never an evil person, and although she would never admit it she had never wanted Voldemort to succeed. The idea that his most loyal and faithful supporters surrounded her and more importantly her son scared her to no end, something wasn't right.

"Draco, I think the baby is hungry, I really should go feed him," Astoria said quietly to her husband. Her son sat in her arms, alert, happy, and smiling.

"Just a little bit longer Astoria," he replied almost harshly back. "It's almost time."

"Time for what?" she asked, her heart beating so loud she swore the whole world could hear it.

"The ceremony."

"He'll get cranky if he doesn't eat, I don't want him crying.-," but she was cut off by the pop of apparition.

"Father," Draco stood up straight as a board and talked like he was a solider.

"Where is my grandson?" Lucius asked coolly. He was standing feet from them, but Astoria tried to hide behind her husband and slink away. Lucius had been in hiding as well.

"Give me the baby," Draco demanded harshly.

"No." although she was terrified, she wouldn't give her son over, something horrible was about to happen and she had to avoid it.

"I believe your husband gave you an order," Lucius said, walking close to her, his hot breath was in her face.

"Give me my son."

"I refuse," she replied. Before she had time to register what was happening Scorpius was ripped from her arms and she was being thrown across the room, unable to move a muscle in her body.

She landed with a thump against the wall, and although she could not move her body the piercing cry of her son filled her. She struggled against the magical force that was holding her back, but with no avail. She felt tears fall down her cheeks, she was trapped and her son was helpless as he cried in his father's arms.

"My fellow friends," Draco spoke. "Today I present to you, our savior, a prince of darkness."

Astoria was screaming inside, trying to use every bit of magic to break the spell, she couldn't let them touch her son.

"The dark lord's defeat has made a mockery of all of us, has ruined our way of life, but yet our dreams did not die with him. Bestowed with the gifts you shall present to him, my son will lead us into a brighter future where our dreams are a reality. He will come to be the true dark lord."

The tears poured down Astoria's face like a flood. This couldn't be happening. Her eyes searched for something to help her, but it was the faint pop in the dark corner she knew she could rely on.

Blinky stepped from the shadows and looked at Astoria's helpless form. She blinked at her mistress and nodded, and quickly disapparated almost as if she had never been there.

Astoria knew what Blinky was doing; she just hoped they could stop it.

"Now hush, hush child. This will only hurt for a second," Lucius cruel and creepy voice cooed to the crying baby.

"I present the gift of deceit," a harsh voice which Astoria did not recognize rasped, and her son cried after a few magical words were spoken.

"I give the gift of intelligence."

"Attraction."

"Avarice."

"Pride."

"Manipulation."

Astoria was screaming inside and she could feel her son's glow and happiness and life being stripped away from him. Everything that was good in him was being replaced with the attributes that would lead these dark people into a dark future.

"And last, I give him the greatest gift of all," Draco spoke loudly so everyone could hear him. "I give my son, the gift of wraith."

Before anyone could take a breath the doors and windows to the manner were blown open and what appeared to be the entire auror department was swarming the grand hall.

The spell that was binding Astoria was released and she sprang up right in search of her child. It was impossible to see her husband in all the chaos but she ran for where he had been in the front of the room.

"Scorpius?" She screamed in all the madness, and she felt a rapid tugging at the hem of her dress. She looked down and it was Blinky holding the baby in her arms.

"Miss, we must go!" the elf cried and tried to lead her away from the spells flying over their heads.

"Give me the child," Draco's voice thundered in the sea of people, Astoria turned just in time to see a green spark emit from her husband's wand, and as she closed her eyes preparing for the worse she felt the house elf's small body fall against her legs.

Before she could even realize what happened she saw her husband fall to the ground, his eyes lifeless and body cold. Without hesitation she ran for the door where more aurors were pouring in.

"Help! Please, somebody help!" she said running up to an auror. The man pushed her aside callously; trying to get to the men the ministry had been after so long.

Astoria fell to the ground, clutching Scorpius. She held him close to her chest, but he felt foreign in her arms. This was not the child she had been holding only a short while ago. Her baby who she loved so dearly was marred with a hideous scar of evil.

She couldn't pick herself up, and sat crying, like her son, until a pair of hands gentle touched her shoulder.

"Mrs. Malfoy," a calm voice said. Astoria turned around to look at its speaker. It was a petite witch who wore an auror's uniform. Her hair hung shoulder length. "Let's get you and your son some place safe."

As the auror helped Astoria up, the word "Safe" echoed in her ears. Her baby was not safe, and he wouldn't be if she trusted the wrong people. Yes aurors were the police force that protected the magical world from evildoers and menaces, but so many of them hated Draco Malfoy, the wounds of war were still too fresh. As well, the magic Astoria had just seen was ancient and more evil than anything she had ever known.

She steeled herself as she walked outside of Malfoy Mansion perimeter and side along apparated with the small auror. She could not breathe a word of what had gone on inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The aurors' questioning went on for days, but Astoria's mind was far from the death of her husband. Each evening when the questioning was over, Astoria would search for a person who could undo the curse to her son.

She had collected little knowledge as to what had even been done to him. The curse was so old that it predated surviving texts. But Scorpius was growing colder by the day. The glow that she had felt around him was gone, and replaced by a frigidness. A hellish look was in the boy's eyes, like he thirsted for something horrible.

The wind blew horribly that day as Astoria skirted down the walkways of Knockturn Alley. She was dressed in black but had an emerald green cloak on. She adjusted the hood of her cloak as she passed a group of wizards, and tightened her grip on Scorpius.

At the end of the alley was a beaten down wooden door. There was no sign on it, and most people who passed it wouldn't even notice it, but through this door was the only thing that could save Scorpius' life. Astoria put her hand on the knob and turned it.

"I've been expecting you," a woman's voice said as Astoria crossed the threshold. It was a small room which the Malfoy's had walked into. There was a simple table in the middle of the room, and a large fire burning just past it, crackling. Lining the walls were shelves and cupboards, filled with potions, ingredients, and other strange looking objects.

The woman stood facing the fire. She wore an old fashioned dress with buttons down the back. Her silvery hair was upturned, a style that was very popular in Astoria's great grandmother's day.

"How?" Astoria asked, pausing at the doorway. The old woman spun around at incredible speed for someone her age.

"Dozens of known death eaters grouped together for the first time since the war on the only night in 400 years where Jupiter's moons were aligned with Orion's belt? I may be old dear, but I am more aware than you will ever be," the woman replied and motioned for Astoria to take a seat.

Astoria had never met Matil before, but she had always heard mention of in the most desperate of times.

Matil was an incredibly powerful witch, but her practices spanned the typical. She tapped into all sorts of magic cultures had, and pushed it beyond any limit the wizarding community had ever seen. Because of this, society had shunned her away, afraid of her potential. She wasn't bad, but the position she was forced in made her deal with bad people. She simply existed as a forgotten, fairy tale figure in the back of some wizard's minds.

"So you know what they did to him?" Astoria asked. She was hopeful for the first time that someone could put a name to what had happened to her son.

"Yes, I do," Matil responded. She sat and a chair and folded her hands in her lap. Sitting this close to her, Astoria could tell that she was blind. "It's a little known spell known as Donnum Surminstrato, but in the hands of your husband and his friends, it was used as a curse. Anything your son was, had the potential to be has been ripped from him and replaced with the gifts your husband and his friends gave him. Tell me, what were the gifts presented?"

Astoria recited the gifts that had echoed in her soul since Halloween night. All the traits that she never wanted her son to be were now all he was. Matil pursed her lips when Astoria finished.

"Can you undo it?" Astoria asked holding her breath. Matil laughed.

"No."

"Can you do anything?" Astoria countered, enraged by Matil's laughter.

"The best thing you can do for this child is kill him," Matil replied with every bit of seriousness. Astoria gasped and clutched Scorpius tighter.

"You would have me kill my own son? What sort of monster are you, you crazy old fool!"

Matil did not appreciate this. Her entire countenance changed, and she stared daggers in the direction of Astoria.

"This child is pure evil, Mrs. Malfoy. Death clouds his future, no matter which way I see it. There is not a redeeming thing about him, nor will he ever be redeemed. Death now, before he grows to murder and spread his evil, is the best option," Matil stated matter of factly, but it incensed Astoria. She stood.

"I will not murder my son," Astoria replied.

"Than there is nothing I can do for you," Matil replied and put her hands back in her lap.

"Don't be so quick to forget the debt you had with my husband. His passing does not absolve you of this. Do I need to remind you the extent to which you owe the Malfoy family?" Astoria spoke, Matil did not cower, but Astoria saw that she was unsettled. "Help me fix my son."

"Let me hold him," Matil said after a minute. Astoria was reluctant to let go, but she placed the baby in Matil's outstretched arms.

Matil closed her eyes and Scorpius fidgeted, his anger growing. She rocked Scorpius back and forth, chanting words under her breath that Astoria could not make sense of. Astoria began to pace the room, biting her thumbnail. After a minute, Matil said, "I can not cure him, but I can give him the ability to love."

"Do it," Astoria replied, but Matil continued to sit and speak.

"He will not love everyone, only those who protect him. The beast inside him will even test him with that." Astoria watched Matil as she spoke.

"Do it."

"When he grows older, he will meet a girl, and they will fall madly in love. She will save him," Matil said and Astoria's mouth grew into a smile.

"I knew he could be saved!"

"But in saving him, he will consume her," Matil said.

"Do it," Astoria replied, her son would be saved.

"You would be so quick to save your son this way, but do you realize that you are giving him a fate worse than what he already has, a fate worse than death?" Astoria paused, all she could see was that her son would survive.

"He will love a girl more than anything in the world, and he will be responsible for her death. How is this any better than the life he will lead? Than killing him right now?"

"Do not speak of that option again," Astoria said through clenched teeth. "I will not kill my son. He is innocent in all of this! It is not his fault!"

"You are trading your son's life for the one person who he will care most about in this world, an innocent child who will love the boy despite the monster inside of him?" Matil asked, because Astoria agreeing to this was almost unfathomable.

"Please, Matil," she said less aggressively, she was pleading for the woman's help. "This is his only chance."

"You Mrs. Malfoy, are the true monster." Matil stood up and turned for the fire. She pulled some rubs off the mantle and rubbed them on Scorpius' head, muttering enchantments that sounded foreign to Astoria's ear. A green smoke began to wrap around Scorpius and he reached out to grab it. Slowly it settled on him, and the baby inhaled it.

An eerie calm resonated in the air, and for the first time in weeks, Astoria relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. Matil handed Scorpius back to his mother.

"It is done." Matil sat in her seat. "I just hope love is enough to save him."

Astoria put on her cloak and looked at her baby. He slept quietly now. His glow hadn't returned, but she felt a tether between him and her.

"It will be." With that she turned and headed out of Matil's home into the blustery wind.

In the years to come, Astoria would have doubts and guilt creep up on her, but she squelched them. Love was powerful, and it was enough to save her son. Whatever else happened, her son would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

King's Cross station was busy as usual on every September 1st. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as well as other familiar faces were all present, making sure the children got off to school safely.

"I can't believe this is your last year!" Ginny exclaimed hugging her daughter tightly.

Lily Potter was tall like her uncles, with a lithe body. She had the signature flaming red hair that most Weasely's in her family had, and it laid in gentle ringlets down her back. She had inherited her grandmothers green eyes and an also wore a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks that you could hardly see unless you were very close.

"Neither can I," Lily replied, time had gone by so fast in the past 7 years.

"I expect you two won't get into any trouble, we don't need a repeat of Rose and Albus' last year at school," Hermione said hugging her son and niece who gave each other mischievous looks, getting into trouble was a certain knack of theirs.

"Yes, your mother's right, no pranks, no horse playing, and certainly no teasing Neville, er I mean Professor Longbottom," Ron said winking at Lily and handing Hugo a couple of new tricks from the joke store Ron worked at with George.

"Certainly," Lily and Hugo said together. Out of all the cousins they shared, Lily and Hugo were the closest. Often many would confuse them for twins because their appearances were so similar.

The horn sounded and there was a rush of students onto the train.

"Lils," Harry's voice said, he stood back from his wife and other family. Lily approached him with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah dad?" she asked.

"I want you to have this, I snuck it out of Albus' closet. I thought it only right that you should have it in your last year," Harry said handing his only daughter the invisibility cloak that he had used so many time in his life.

"Thank you!" Lily exclaimed and hugged her father. "I can't wait to use…" but she decided she better not finish that sentence.

"Oi, Harry," Ron said in a whisper. "Is that who I think it is?" Lily looked over in the direction that her uncle and father were looking in.

Searching for the least crowded entrance to the train was a tall young man with platinum blond hair. Lily wasn't close enough to see any other of his features, but just from where she was standing she could tell he was attractive.

"Astoria died last month," Harry said quietly to Ron, but Lily listened intently. "I thought I heard a rumor that they were going to let him come to Hogwarts for his final year."

"And I thought that Hogwarts would be Malfoy free forever," Ron replied looking at the boy with disgust.

"Wait, that's Draco Malfoy's son?" Lily asked, although she had never given much thought to the Malfoy heir, her uncle Ron had told her countless stories of Draco Malfoy, the evil git.

"Yes. Make sure you stay away from him Lily, beat him on every test. Actually I'm going to head over to the shop from here, I'll send you and Hugo some new products that need testing-,"

"Ron," Harry's defiant voice spoke.

"Just because he wasn't raised by Malfoy doesn't mean that he is all good. Merlin, Harry, you're the head of the auror's department! You remember what Kingsley saw that night, the rumors that floated around. That boy should have been taken and locked up if what they say is true," Ron argued.

"What did they say?" Lily asked with curiosity.

"Ron, enough. It's just rumors, I would know about it if it were true. Still Lil's, it wouldn't be a bad thing to keep away from him," Harry said and kissed his daughter on the forehead once more as the train's whistle sounded. Ron did the same and hugged her, he didn't release her before whispering in her ear; "I'll send you the products by tomorrow."

Lily smiled at her uncle, kissed her mother and aunt goodbye once more and boarded the train with her cousin. As they walked down the aisle trying to find a compartment, Lily could hear the whispers beginning already: was that really Scorpius Malfoy? Why was he here all of a sudden and never before? Did he have a girlfriend?

"Did your dad ever say anything to you about him?" Lily asked Hugo as they found a seat in an empty compartment.

"No, but his dad was no good," Hugo replied lying down on one of the seats.

"Well we all know that," Lily replied and looked out the window as the train began pulling away.

"Even if he's the only one left he's still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's are no good. Hopefully he'll just make his Slytherin friends, and they can all sit around resenting us for our parents, and we can leave it at that, end of story," Hugo said and readjusted the sweater he was using as a pillow. He thought for a moment. "I hope the bloke plays Qudditch, I'd love to show him a thing or two! Dad'd be happy about that."

Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her Uncle Ron telling the story about how Hugo beat Malfoy's son, and how exaggerated it would be.

As the train chugged along the tracks, there was a knock on the door and the cousins looked up. Standing there was Conner Wood, Oliver Wood's son.

"Speak of Quidditch and he shall appear," Lily said exasperatedly and picked up a book she had brought to read.

"Ugh," Hugo replied. "He probably smelled your perfume down the hall. Good luck cuz," Hugo said and threw a sweater over his head.

"Hey, baby. How was your summer? You miss me? Because I certainly missed you!" Connor said inviting himself in and sitting down next to Lily.

"Hi Connor," Lily responded and began reading. Since they were first years Connor had always had a crush on Lily and made it known to her as much as possible. Although Connor was attractive and athletic he did not interest Lily one bit, something that she made as clear as possible to him as well.

"Hugo, my man! What's good?" he asked patting Hugo's leg. Hugo removed the sweater from his face and nodded.

"So Lils, any new travels this summer? Meet any new… acquaintances?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately not, Connor," she said without looking up. He was harmless, but had been persistent for 7 years.

"That's good, that's good," he said pleased with himself. He moved closer towards her. "So you excited for Quidditch season? Gonna come root for me again this year?"

"If you do better than you did in the last Slytherin game I might consider it," Lily responded and they both heard Hugo laugh from under his sweater. Connor blushed.

"We all have our bad games, babe. But now that Rook is off the team we should have a better chance of beating them this year-,"

"Rook is off the team?" Hugo asked sitting bolt up right.

"Yeah, jinxing curse gone wrong, hasn't been able to sit on a broomstick all summer," Connor replied, and Lily knew as soon as Hugo responded that they would the pair would be conversing for a while.

Although she enjoyed Quidditch, she never tried out for the team like her brothers and most of her cousins did. Both Albus and James had begged her to join, she was a fast chaser, but she preferred cheering them on, being different for once in her huge family.

She loved her siblings and cousins more than anyone could imagine, they were a fun loving group and they enchanted many of the students and teachers at Hogwarts. But she had found that if she wasn't careful she would get lost in the sea of red hair and freckles, and sometimes it was good to stand out just a bit.

The conversation topics switched as the train traveled on, and Lily even found herself joining in every now and then, but she welcomed the silence with intermittent snores that surrounded her compartment now.

Stairing out the window, her mind wandered to the Malfoy boy who she saw board the train. Who was he sitting with? Did he even have any friends at Hogwarts? She tried to recall all that she had ever heard about him, but it amounted to very little.

She knew his father had died years ago, before she was born, in an auror raid for some crimes that were committed during the war, and that once was Malfoy Mannor was bought up by the Parkinson family meaning Scorpius definitely didn't live there. But other than this, the only new piece of information she had was that his mother had died recently.

She didn't know why but what her Uncle said rung in her ears. He had hated Draco Malfoy with a passion, but why would he want Scorpius put away? Would he put Hugo away? What could have Scorpius done?

Lily realized it was getting dark, and she wanted to stretch her legs and say hi to some of her friends before the train pulled into the station. Exiting the compartment as quietly as she could, she walked down the hallway to the sounds of giggling laughter

"Lily!" a group of girls squealed as Lily opened their compartment door. She slid into one of the seats and they began catching up on their summer vacations. Vicky had gone to Florence with her parents, Beth had worked at the Ministry with her father, and Ellie had fallen for a muggle boy in her neighborhood.

"Speaking about love at first sight," Vicky said and looked out the window. "Did you get a look at that Malfoy boy?"

"10 galleons he beds Heather Horrace tonight," Beth replied and the rest of the girls squealed at the thought.

"That frightful thing?" Ellie responded. Heather was not a fan favorite of the school, regardless of how attractive and rich she was. "If she's his taste then he should have her."

"Every girl in the school will be throwing herself at him," Vicky said. "If he chooses Heather, I think we'll all die!"

Lily laughed along with her friends for a few more minutes before leaving to go back to her compartment to change. No one seemed to be aware of the rumors surrounding Scorpius, so she thought maybe her Uncle Ron's comments spawned from hatred towards Draco.

"I was looking for you," Connor said jarring Lily out of her thoughts.

He walked down the corridor of the train towards her.

"I'm heading back to get changed, Connor," Lily replied. He stood blocking her from continuing down the aisle.

"We have a few minutes, want to get changed together?" he asked and winked at her. Lily responded with a laugh.

"When floberworms fly," she said and shoved him aside. He quickly turned around and opened the nearest compartment door, it was empty.

"Come on Lils," he said changing his tone. "It's been a long summer, let's catch up."

"There's really nothing I want to say to you Connor," she replied, she could normally stand Connor's flirtatious ways, but she couldn't remember when he had tried so hard before they reached Hogwarts before.

Connor shut the door to the compartment and took a step towards her. Lily felt like the more appropriate term to describe the situation was cornering her. Her back was against the wall of the corridor and Connor rested his hands against the wall on either side of her so that he was inches from her body.

"I'm giving you two seconds to move," Lily said, after he made no attempt to back away from her.

"Or what?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Lily's hand clenched around her wand, ready to hex him.

"I believe she said she had nothing to say to you," a voice said and grabbed Connor by the back of his shirt.

"Yo man, hands off!" Connor yelled and spun around to face the speaker. Lily caught her jaw before it completely dropped to the floor, Scorpius Malfoy was standing just a few feet from her.

"Go get back to where ever you came from," Scorpius drawled. Connor looked Scorpius up and down and turned on his heel, huffing down the hallway. Lily knew Connor would have liked to put up a fight, but a six inch difference in height had stopped him. Lily watched Connor walk down the hallway and seal himself into a compartment. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked and she turned back towards him. Scorpius had short, platinum blond hair, and grey eyes that reminded Lily of an impending storm. He had soft features that captivated her, even in the dim light of the train's corridor. His face was gentle and his presence alluring.

"Yeah, I had it handled," Lily said. She felt like she should look down from his gaze, but she continue to challenge that feeling, staring him directly in the eyes. Why would she ever want to look away from the eyes that looked like that?

"Oh yes, I could see that," he replied, a soft smirk growing on his lips. Although the response normally would have elicited some witty response out of Lily, she could tell that he wasn't being condescending. "So I take it you're a Weasley?"

"Potter, actually. Lily," she replied.

"Oh," he said. They stood in silence for a moment, holding each other's gaze. It wasn't exactly awkward as one might think, but when it was evident that neither had anything else to say, Lily broke the silence.

"I gotta get my robes on. See you around!" he stepped back without saying a word and Lily headed down the hallway. Her body ached to turn around to get one more look at Scorpius, but she knew this would be foolish. Instead she continued heading for her compartment.

How did he know she was apart of the Weasely family? She knew the red hair was enough to give it away, but she had never seen him before, knew barely anything about him, how did he know her family? He hadn't even introduced himself, and what was the "oh" comment for? She made it back to her compartment and quickly change as thoughts raced in her mind.

"Where'd Connor go?" Lily asked as Hugo entered the compartment again, he too had visited some friends.

"Left in a huff, something about a blond behemoth?" Hugo responded shrugging. Lily smiled quietly to herself, her mind continuing to race with questions about the Malfoy boy.

 **Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying the story! Please feel free to leave comments or reviews, would love to know what you guys are thinking about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius Malfoy's entrance with the first years had been quite the spectacle. Students throughout the Great Hall whispered and tried to conceal their laughter as Scorpius towered over the scared first years. The sight was something that made even a few professors raise an eyebrow, but Bartholomew Bloom, who was the current head master of Hogwarts sat straight faced as if nothing was peculiar.

As the sorting of the first years finished, Scorpius stood alone in front of the four tables. He felt awkward and alone as hundreds of eyes stared at him, questioning his presence. This wasn't normal for him, everything was so different from when his mother was alive, and he ached for her every day. But Scorpius stood straight in people's stares, and did not let his stony indiscernible expression waver.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Bloom said standing up. He gripped the podium with his hands. "As you may have noticed, we have a new student with us here this year. While it is not normally a custom for us to take on new students other than first years, circumstances have brought us to such an occasion." Blooms voice did not show a hint of disruption or disapproval, something that Scorpius greatly appreciated.

"Mr. Malfoy will complete his education as a 7th year. He is to be sorted momentarily. I hope that all students and faculty will show him a warm welcome as we do every new student here." Bloom stepped away from the podium and walked over to Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy, if you please."

Bloom pointed to the stool with the sorting hat, and Scorpius eyed it suspiciously. He hated this new life, hated everything about this school, about these people, about this situation. Without a word he placed the hat on his head roughly.

"What house do you think he'll be in?" Fred Weasely, a 5th year whispered to his sister and cousins.

"Oh that's easy," Hugo said rolling his eyes. "Slytherin."

"Not everyone is sorted into the same house their parent's were," Lily interjected, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Lorcan and Lysander were sorted into Hufflepuff," both their parents had been in Ravenclaw.

"Lorcan and Lysander aren't the sons of Draco Malfoy," Hugo countered, "Any spawn of his _has_ to be in Slytherin."

Lily shrugged at his response and turned her gaze to Scorpius who continued to sit in front of the of the whole school with the sorting hat atop his head. His eyes were closed, and although he wore a stone cold expression Lily felt like she could see through it, could see the nervousness he was actually experiencing, that every person who tried on the hat felt.

"Hmm, interesting," Scorpius heard the hat say which threw him off guard. "I have never sorted a Malfoy who had didn't want to be in Slytherin."

"I'm not a normal Malfoy," Scorpius replied. "I'm nothing like my father."

"Perhaps it would've been different…but nevertheless…"

"Please, no. Any other house," Scorpius begged, something he never did.

"It has to be this way. SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin's clapped politely, and echoes of "I knew it" resounded through the rest of the Great Hall. Scorpius' heart had dropped a little, he had hoped that this wouldn't happen, hoped that by being in a different house he could help separate himself from his family's name, from what was inside of him, but as he walked closer to the Slytherin table he felt a distant sense of excitement in him, and it made him sick.

The sorting over, a grand feast appeared on the table and everyone in the room began to eat. The Weasely's alone devoured half a tables worth of food, their appetite was well known around the school. Lily, usually one who was as hungry as her cousins, only picked a little here and there, her mind was elsewhere.

Lily wanted to know more about the rumors behind Scorpius and the Malfoy family that her uncle seemed to think were true. She knew that there were going to be stories and lies surrounding the Malfoy family, they were so disliked, but the fact that Scorpius was raised away from everyone was weird. The fact that he was such a mystery was the strangest part. Something felt off to Lily, and it was eating her up inside, she needed to find out more.

When dinner ended, Scorpius followed the prefects from the Slytherin table down to the dungeons. The common room almost glowed green and the roaring fire did little to warm the common space at all.

The common room was just like his mother described it for him, although much of the luster he thought it would have was lost on him. It was just a room, a cold dark room, nothing special.

"Your room's that way, you're sharing it with Weddel, Zambini, Crabbe, and DuChamp," the prefect said to Scorpius who just nodded his head in reply. He walked down the hall and took a breath before entering the chamber. A few of the names had sounded familiar to him, people his mother had never been fond of, and now he was sharing a room with them.

As Scorpius turned the doorknob he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he straightened up like he was taught and tried to calm his emotions, at the very least he refused to show them. He heard laughter and chattering before he opened the door, but once it was opened the room was dead silent.

Scorpius looked around the room, making eye contact with each of the boys until he found the only empty bed.

"That mine?" he asked pointing. And then he spotted his trunk. The other boys nodded as they eyed him up and down.

"I'm Greg Crabbe… Our father's used to be friends back at school," Crabbe said sticking out his hand to Scorpius. Whatever friendship he thought would transpire because of old family relations was nonexistent.

"I'm aware," Scorpius replied curtly. They all stood in silence for a minute before Scorpius grew tired of the stares. He walked over to his four-poster, climbed inside and drew the curtains without even bothering to change or open his trunk. He could hear the other boys shuffling around the room, probably mouthing words to each other, but Scorpius didn't care. He hated this place.

Without realizing it Scorpius fell asleep. Like every night, some version of the same dream began…

 _It was always in black and white, and it was always a scene of chaos. He began surveying the scene around him and he felt proud and good at what he saw. Blood, and death, and screams. Every now and then a curse would fly by his head and he would always punish a person close to him by putting them under a spell, which caused such immense pain it was worse than the cruciatus curse. He laughed when he did this, letting the chaos and pain thrill every part of his body._

 _He could never make himself stop, and could never figure out why he was doing this, he just was, and it almost felt like there was another force holding the true Scorpius back, taking over him and acting out on this cruelty. But as he looked around at the black and white scene around him, he saw a flash of color. It was the first time ever that there was color, and as quickly as it appeared it vanished._

 _Scorpius left the hill where he always stood and walked in the direction of flash, until he saw it again on his right. He turned as fast as he could but it was gone. He kept walking in that direction, shoving and ducking people and curses until he saw it._

 _It was Lily, from the train. She stood on the outskirts of the bloodshed, her hands folded neatly in front of her, her long red hair blowing gently in the breeze. She didn't say anything, didn't offer him her hand, just stood watching, and for the first time ever Scorpius felt the force which had previously held him back and did such cruel things shrink some, enough for him to take over._

As he did he woke up and sat straight up, he was sweating and breathing heavy. His throat was dry and he reached out from the side of his bed to find a glass of water. His heart raced as he replayed the final moments in that dream.

"Lily," he breathed out and laid back down. Maybe he could fight his demons after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What do you guys prefer, long chapters or short? Head's up that this is a longer one, but it's exciting! Please feel free to read & review! **

Lily's first day of classes of her final year had gone pretty much how she had expected. The classes were hard, and Hugo needed her help in every subject. She had paid attention to the girl's gossiping around her about Scorpius, but they talked less about his possible dark past and more about what was under his robes.

Walking into Potions she sat down in her usual seat. Hugo had some how managed to get into N.E.W.T. potions along with a few other Gryffindor's, two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and four Slytherins. To her surprise, Scorpius was one of the four.

She watched as he sat with people from his house, not really paying attention to anything. The Slytherins were talking around him, but no one was really talking to him.

"It's hard to imagine that it has been seven years… for most of you," Professor Harvis said. Lydia Harvis had taken over Horace Slughorn's position as potions master, much to everyone's relief. She was an older witch with a snappy and easygoing attitude that kept her students entertained and educated. She didn't put up with riffraff, but if you behaved she promised to make class fun.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Harvis said and eyes turned onto Scorpius. "Welcome to my class. It is a pleasure to meet and teach you," She said in a motherly like tone that made Scorpius relax slightly for the first time in a month.

"Thank you," he said nodding. For the first time since everyone had entered the room he looked around at his classmates, and much to his pleasure he found Lily sitting across the room from him. She smiled at him as he caught her gaze, but quickly turned her attention back to the professor.

"Today, we will be working in groups to make the Draught of Living Death…" Professor Harvis went on with the specifics, discussing a little bit about the history of the potion but Lily wasn't really listening. Potions had always been an easy subject for her, numerous people had told her that she inherited her Grandmother's potion making ability, and it was something that made her feel good. Her grandmother sounded like a wonderful person, and she was sorry that her father as well as she never had a chance to know her.

Gathering her essentials, Lily queued up around the cauldron with Hugo and Conner. While neither was inept at potions, they weren't particularly brilliant at the subject either, and at this point in their education they mostly relied on Lily to get an "O" for their group in the project.

"Can you hand me the Newt's eye?" Lily asked the boys at her table who were following her other orders of chopping and juicing the other ingredients.

Scorpius was on the other side of the room. He was in a group with the other Slytherin's in the class, and was mostly just doing what ever they said. Scorpius succeeded at other aspects of magic, such as charms and transfiguration, potions though was boring and difficult for him.

"Can you put the essence of lavender in?" a Slytherin who Scorpius did not know asked. The potion was nearly completed.

"Sure," he responded and picked up the vial he thought was essence of lavender. Squeezing three drops of the liquid into the cauldron he watched as the purple substance began to turn a pale opaque color that was supposed to mean the completion of the potion. Then without any warning the potion began to bubble and grow a violent shade of red until it exploded over all four of them.

"Bollocks! What's wrong with you, moron? How could you confuse essence of Lavender with aconite?" one of his group members yelled at him. Scorpius clenched his hands into fists at his side to control himself, but he noticed that the small glass vials closest to him were shaking with his frustration.

"Now boys," Professor Harvis said quickly rushing over to their table. "Mistakes happen in the potions classroom, it can't be avoided! Class, the period is over. Please clean up your items and I will see you all next lesson."

The students zapped their mess away and began to put away their ingredients. Scorpius brushed the residue off of him and magicked it away from the ground.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes, Professor?" Scorpius replied turning to look at his teacher. The woman looked nothing like the mother he longed for, but it was the first time since she died that he felt a motherly presence.

"Don't let the boys get to you, we all make mistakes. Still, I would like to see you make this potion. Is there a time where you could come and prepare it for me?" she asked. Scorpius' heart sank; he didn't think he could do it by himself.

"Professor?" Lily asked not noticing the conversation that was taking place.

"Ah, Ms. Potter! What a splendid idea," Harvis said without sharing it with her students first. "Mr. Malfoy, since classes are over for the day would you mind staying now and making the potion with Ms. Potter? She is a prodigy this one is. I feel that she will be able to catch you up to speed and answer any questions that you have," Professor Harvis said. Both Lily and Scorpius stomachs did a flip.

"er, yes professor," he responded, which left Lily with no choice.

"Wonderful, I'll be in my office if you need me, when you are finished please place your vial on the front desk!" she said and pivoted on her foot in the direction of her office.

Lily put her bag down on the chair and began to get some ingredients out. She didn't know why she was excited to have this opportunity, and even more than that she didn't even know what to say.

"So you're a prodigy, eh?" Scorpius asked as he copied her movement of getting out ingredients. He watched as Lily's cheeks flushed bright rouge, and she let her hair fall in her face to cover it up.

"She likes to exaggerate…" Lily replied. Sensing her discomfort, he tried to change the topic; there was something about her that made him not want to make her uncomfortable in anyway. "I don't think I introduced myself on the train yesterday, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He stuck out his hand and immediately regretted doing so, he felt like a fool.

Lily looked at him directly in the eyes and smiled. "Lily Potter, incase you didn't remember." She shook his hand and he gave a polite laugh.

"No, I do. You're Harry Potter's daughter?" he asked, wanting to learn more about her.

"The one and only," she replied and began to chop up some of the ingredients for the potion.

"He's a good man," he said quickly and then realized how dumb that sounded. "Or, at least that's what my mother said. I never met him… obviously," he added quickly fumbling over his words not knowing what to say or why he was saying it. Lily laughed quietly, and yet it only eased and not incensed him.

"He is," Lily responded trying to lessen his embarrassment. "I mean, he can be kinda a dork as a dad, but he is good."

"And you're the youngest?" he asked, he couldn't explain the curiosity he had for Lily and her life.

"Yep, I have two older brothers." She watched his hands as he began preparing the potion as well.

"But you have lots of family in school with you?" he asked again and Lily laughed.

"Just about everyone you see with red hair is my cousin," she replied. Her entire life, everyone had automatically known her and her family, known their story, their personal life. It was the first time Lily ever had to say anything about them.

"How do you like it?" he asked. He watched as her hands stopped moving around the table fingering ingredients. She had long, piano fingers and her nails were not painted but kept nice.

"What do you mean?" she turned toward him and looked him in the eye. Scorpius was taken aback by this, and found he had forgotten what he had meant at all. He was used to people staring at him, but very few had ever looked him directly in the eyes. Further more, what he saw when he looked back at her was the most delicious color green he had ever saw. Her eyes were an emerald color with little flecks of gold in the iris. Lily had long eyelashes and when she blinked it made the breath hitch in his throat.

"Having a big family? Always around you I mean," he got out after pulling his gaze away from her eyes and to the table in front of him.

"It's nice," she replied, but they could both hear the lingering tone of her voice.

"But?" he asked, just intrigued.

"But-," she was about to say how her grandmother always confused their names, how someone was always "borrowing" one of her belongings, how she could never really be by herself, how sometimes she felt consumed by her red hair and freckles, unable to be an individual, but the thought of saying that made her feel bad. Not only that, why should she tell Scorpius all about her life when he had revealed so little of his? Something made her stop from saying anything else and she changed the subject. "We should probably get started on this."

"Right," he said, he hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable; he was just so intrigued by her.

Lily began working in silence, her hands doing the work for her while her mind was bouncing around thought to thought. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about him, ask him questions, but she didn't know where to begin let alone what to ask.

"Can I do anything? I mean I was the one who flobbed up my own potion," he said as he watched Lily pour ingredients in the cauldron. She stopped and laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm just used to working with my group, I have to do everything when it comes to them," she said and then pointed to a vial half filled with a thick blue goop. "Can you siphon off a third of that and mix it in counter clockwise? And then you can chop up those roots so we can add the juice," she asked and he reached for it.

"That's not really fair," he offered about her having to do all the work as she directed him.

"It doesn't matter to me, at least I know I'll get a good mark if I do it," she replied as she watched him work with his wand. He wasn't speaking as he charmed the goo out of the vial and into the cauldron and proceeded to make the potion swirl counter clockwise, all while a silver knife began chopping the roots.

"Did I do it wrong?" he asked seeing as her eyebrows were raised as she looked at the pot.

"Oh no- I just never saw someone my age have such a command over nonverbal spells, and do so much at once!" seeing someone so proficient in magic had always made her excited for some reason.

"I'm weak when it comes to potion making, I think that's why the ministry made me come here. All the other subjects I received outstanding's in… and I'm not your age," he said with a smile. She had assumed this, but hadn't given it much thought.

"How old are you?" she asked looking from the pot to him.

"18."

"Oh," she replied. Silence filled the room for a moment. "I'll be 17 next month."

"Big birthday then?" and she shrugged.

"I guess. My family will all go to my grandparents to celebrate when we are home. My grandmother will make her famous chocolate cake, my dad and mum and uncles and some of my aunts and brothers and cousins will go play Quidditich in the yard, uncle George will pull whatever the latest prank that he's working on…it's the same thing for everyone's birthday."

"That doesn't sound awful!" Scorpius tried to encourage and Lily smiled.

"It's not, its just that I want to do something, I don't know, different! I want it to feel like it's my birthday and not just a generic Weasely get together," she tried to explain and immediately heard how selfish it sounded. "Not that I don't appreciate what everyone does for me on my birthday!" Scorpius laughed.

"No, I understand. You want to feel unique, and you don't turn 17 everyday," he said and Lily relaxed a little. Maybe he couldn't relate but obviously he understood.

"What did you do for your 17th birthday? If you don't mind me asking I mean?" Scorpius took a breath and then poured the juice from the roots into the pot.

"It was right before we found out my mother was sick," he said quietly. "She took me to Rome for a week, and bought me this watch," he pulled up his sleeve to show Lily. It was silver and gold and the classroom's candlelight danced off of its reflection.

"I'm really sorry about your mum," Lily said after a moment when Scorpius didn't say anything and didn't look up. She touched his arm and his gaze looked to her small hand. He nodded and changed the subject.

"So, you play Quidditch?" he asked clearing his throat and stirring the potion by hand. It was almost complete.

"I'm not on my house team, but with my family yes. You?" she asked quickly removing her hand from his arm, what had she been thinking saying that or touching him?

"No, never really had the opportunity," he replied shrugging.

"I'm more of a cheerleader for my cousins when it comes to game time," she replied. "Now can you put in the essence of lavender? It's in the round jar," she smirked at him. This had been the part that he got wrong before.

"Sure," he smiled back. If anyone else had smirked at him he would've been incensed, but he found it amusing and charming when she did it.

"And it's a perfect purple vapor," Lily said stirring it one final time. She bent her nose down to sniff the potion and it made her body relax and her mind calm.

"Thanks a lot for helping me out," Scorpius said when she stood up. He siphoned off some of the potion into the vial and placed it on professor Harvis' desk. Lily magicked the rest of the potion away and began to pack up her ingredients.

"Of course, I was happy to help," she said and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," he replied and they stood awkwardly by the door. They were close to one another, and although they were both ready to leave they remained where they were.

"You know," Lily said without realizing she was going to speak. "If you ever want to come sit at the Gryffindor table, you're welcome too. I mean I know my family takes up most of it," she gave a nervous laugh. "But there'll be a seat for you…I mean if you want one."

She wasn't sure what had made her offer that, and as the words came out of her mouth she couldn't believe how forward she was being, but something was making her say it, and she couldn't help but notice that feeling of wanting him to sit with her at dinner that night.

"Well thanks, and maybe," he replied. The offered scared him and thrilled him at the same time. "See you later," he said and with one final look at her eyes he turned on his foot and left.

Scorpius walked down the long halls until he neared the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He couldn't understand what he was feeling; it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Even at his happiest moments, there had always been a demon he had to keep at bay because it wanted to wreck havoc, but when he was with Lily it seemed to disappear entirely. It was instead replaced with a feeling of almost inner tranquility and he knew now what to do with it or how to trust it.

Still reminiscing over the past hour, Scorpius was taken off guard when a group of Slytherin's stopped him outside the portrait to his house.

"What do you want?" he asked, straightening up to his full height. It was Greg Crabbe who stood in front of the group, two boys from his potions class and one girl he didn't recognize.

"We want to remind you of your place, _Malfoy_ ," Crabbe spat out. "Avery and Malone told me what you did in potions class."

Scorpius' body was shaking with anger, who was this pion to talk to him in such a manner, and what about potions class, what had he done to offend them? Every fiber of his being wanted to grab Crabbe's throat and squeeze the life out of it, but somewhere in the back of his mind he heard his mother telling him to control himself, that he was stronger than the monster inside of him- something he had never agreed with.

"You botched the potion on purpose to lose house points, and then you threatened to shove it down their throats," Crabbe said and Scorpius could not believe what was happening.

"If you're looking for a reason to hate me, I can give you plenty. But creating a lie as idiotic as the one you just told me is hardly going to turn people against me you raging buffoon." Scorpius approached Crabbe and his group as he spoke and he saw them back up a tad.

"I don't know any of you, nor do I care to. But I'll give you one warning, if you decide to mess with me, and I severely warn against it, you will be very sorry that you ever did so. Now step aside before I force you to." Scorpius spoke with such power that it made the others listen. Crabbe even quaked with fear that he hoped didn't show, he couldn't understand why Scorpius had just become so intimidating.

As Scorpius stepped through the portrait he heard the girl whisper a hex under her breath. With a flick of his wand he deflected it and turned towards her.

"And _who_ do you think you are?" he asked. He walked right up to her and stood with his face an inch away from hers.

"Penelope Macavoy. My mother is Pansy Parkinson," she said. Scorpius had never met Pansy Parkinson, but he did know that she had dated his father in school.

"Ah yes, I can see the similarity. You inherited your mother's pug-face," he said. He didn't want to hurt this girl but he could feel it building up inside of him.

"Well your mother had my mothers sloppy seconds," she retorted taken aback. That was enough for him, he couldn't control it anymore.

"I wonder how your mother would feel to see what sort of a prat she raised," he said and Penelope raised her wand holding hand. He grabbed it and forced her palm open. Gently he put the tip of his wand in the center of her palm and underneath her skin, inside her veins, something black began to spread.

Penelope whimpered and looked to the boys surrounding her.

"What? Surprised that none of your little boyfriends are stopping me? That they aren't jumping to your rescue? I told you to leave me alone, I told you I could give you reasons to hate me." The black was now spreading up her arm, causing the entire arm to contort in pain, yet she couldn't scream. "I'm warning you, you should be afraid of me. And if you, or anyone else for that matter," he looked up to the boys who stood around watching the blackness spread, their skin was pale and their mouths hung open. "Ever consider trying to hex or curse me again, this will be nothing compared to what I _will_ do to you."

He pulled his wand away from her hand and the black began to recede. When it finally reached her palm where it had began, a small wound was left and dark red blood pooled there momentarily. Scorpius walked through the portrait hole and into his chamber where he pulled the curtains around his bed and breathed heavily. He was drained, and all the goodness that he had felt from being with Lily had vanished, inside his body reeled with pleasure. It liked causing pain and being evil. He hated how good it felt to him. Over come with sickness at his body's reaction he rolled over and shut his eyes, trying to make the feelings and thoughts stop.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it true that he has a tattoo in the shape of a dragon on his chest?"

"What did his body look like under his robes?"

"Are you guys really a thing or is he still on the market?"

Heather, Usha, and Tabitha squealed when they saw Lily in her charms class. It was the afternoon of the day after Lily had helped Scorpius with his potion and the first time they had seen her. She was sitting with her cousin Hugo in the classroom.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked taken aback by the force of their questions.

"About you and Scorpius, Lils! Everyone knows!" Tabitha squealed tapping her on the shoulder.

"I really never thought he'd fall for you," Heather said with a fake niceness that only she could possess. "I mean, there's just so many of _you_ around that it's hard to differentiate, plus your families hated each other, but good for you Lily. Capturing Hogwarts' most wanted bachelor, kudos."

"Heather, I'm hurt," Hugo piped up. The two had always had a hate fueled by extreme desire relationship. "I thought I was the most wanted bachelor at Hogwarts!"

"Don't kid yourself Hugo," she bit back and he blew a kiss to her.

"So! What happened?" Usha begged and all three girls turned their gaze to Lily again.

"I really have no clue what you are talking about," Lily insisted. Her cheeks rouged at the idea that a rumor about she and Scorpius were together was going around the castle.

"Scorpius and you hooked up after potions in the classroom! Regina Thomas saw you two leave like an hour after class had ended!" Tabitha insisted and Lily gave a polite laugh.

"Harvis just asked me to help him with the potion we did in class yesterday, he needed to redo it. That's all," Lily replied honestly.

"So…. He's not dating anyone?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'd have to ask him that yourself, but he isn't dating me," Lily replied.

As the three girls went back to their seats Scorpius walked in to the class room. Lily hadn't seen him at dinner, breakfast or lunch and had wondered if she had scared him away. The fact that there was a rumor going around that they were involved with one another surely couldn't help his opinion of her, but that was Hogwarts, gossip spread fast.

Lily watched from the corner of her eye as Scorpius took a seat in the back of the classroom. He looked tired, and his robes were wrinkly. He hadn't seemed to notice Lily's presence, let alone anyone else's.

"Today class, we will be reviewing charms learned in our sixth year, in order to better understand the preciosities that more advanced charmed require," the charms professor Pepys Puddlemore said in her flighty and exaggerate voice.

She magicked a list of charms on the blackboard that she wanted the class to perform, and she began to walk around examining and critiquing the wandwork and casting of her pupils.

"Hey Lily, watch this!" Hugo whispered to her and pointed his wand at Heather. He conjured up three mice who appeared on Heather's lap and sent her in a screaming fit. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the sight, as well as most of the class.

"Mr. Weasely that is enough!" Professor Puddlemore scolded, but she winked at him as she passed by his desk.

The class settled down and people could hear Puddlemore's occasional comment or praise as well as the students gossiping and catching up between one another.

"So we are having Quidditch tryouts on Friday," Hugo said as he created water in a goblet.

"How many positions are open?" Lily replied, disinterested.

"Seeker and Chaser… Lily please try out! It's our last year! You wont have to play again after this and not only that we need you! You're the best chaser in Gryffindor and you refuse to play!" he begged her with little avail.

"No! Hugo I don't want to play!" she said exasperatedly, she had this conversation every year.

"Ugh, Connor is trying to recruit Lucas Boot for Hufflepuff, says he's the best seeker since uncle Harry. If he gets him, not only do we need a seeker whose just as good if not better, but the fastest chasers in Gryffindor and since you aren't volunteering that means I'm going to have to try to get…." Lily heard Hugo's voice continue to speak but she was not listening to what he was saying. Little yellow birds had just flew up around her and began circling her, tweeting a little song that sounded familiar but couldn't place. They were birds created through the avarice charm, but they weren't attacking, just flying around in a little circle and one landed on her shoulder.

She turned around to look at it better and saw Scorpius smiling at her; one of the birds had remained with him.

"Who sent those?" Hugo asked thinking that Heather had sent the birds, but he saw it was Scorpius and shrugged, disappointed that he couldn't retaliate.

Lily pet the bird on her shoulder as Puddlemore saw what Scorpius had created.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she said and every head in the class turned to him. "What remarkable talent you have! Not only is your command over the charm stunning, your command over the end result is exquisite! I have hardly ever seen any witch or wizard who was so proficient at this age! Ten points for Slytherin!"

The bell rang and everyone turned their attention from Scorpius to their belongings and began to shuffle out of the classroom. Lily turned to gather her things and by the time she looked back Scorpius was gone. She was disappointed; she had wanted to say thank you… or something.

"Such command! So proficient!" Hugo imitated Puddlemore's remarks as they exited the classroom. "Well I guess she's found a new teacher's pet."

"What? He obviously knows what he's doing," Lily quickly defended, but tried to keep her tone natural.

"Lily!" someone shouted behind her. It was a soft friendly voice, Emilie Longbottom.

"Hey Em," Lily and Hugo said simultaneously. The Longbottom's were very close family friends.

"Good summer?" Hugo asked as he readjusted his backpack. They began walking again with Emilie at their side, just at a slower pace.

"Oh, it was alright. Dad took us on another herbology expedition," she said and Lily and Hugo shot each other a look. One time Neville had extended the invitation to them and it had resulted in a rash that St. Mungo's healers had a time trying to get rid of.

"Sounds fun," Lily replied and Emilie shrugged.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you something. I heard about you and the Scorpius guy-,"

"Nothing happened! Heather's just spreading rumors," Lily insisted quickly.

"Well, good. But still, after Charms class I feel that I should still say something," she said which caused Lily to stop walking. Did Emilie know something about him? The secret?

"About what?" Lily pressed.

"Well, you both know I don't buy into gossip much, but I heard some girls talking about it in my herbology class. Apparently Greg Crabbe feels threatened by Scorpius, so yesterday afternoon he and Penelope and some others stopped Scorpius from entering the common room. I don't know what was said or what happened exactly, but Penelope got in Scorpius' face about something, and he hurt her," Emilie got out as quickly as she could. Her round cheeks were flushed.

"What do you mean 'hurt her'?" Hugo asked, his eyebrows were raised.

"He used some curse on her, and she didn't know what it was, and apparently he threatened to do something worse if they didn't leave him alone, or something like that. And normally I would think its just newcomer gossip, but some Slytherin's are really frightened of him now, and Penelope has a bandage around her hand. I heard that you two hooked up yesterday, and while I didn't believe it, I just wanted to let you know that maybe he's not so different from his father after all."

"Jeeze," Hugo said. "This guy sounds sick."

"Well you don't know if it's true," Lily scolded, this was unlike the Scorpius she had spent the afternoon with. "Do you?" she directed the latter statement towards Emilie.

"Well, no. And I don't want to spread rumors around, I just wanted to give you a heads up," she said blushing again.

"Thanks Em, I appreciate it," Lily replied. She hadn't meant to discredit her friend's good intentions, she just couldn't believe it.

"Anytime, just watch out for him. I don't know if its because of all the rows my dad got into with his dad, but I just get a bad feeling about him. Anyway I gotta stop by the green house, I'll see you guys later," she said and with that she was off.

"Twisted," Hugo said as he and Lily headed up a stairwell.

"I can't believe you are going to listen to Hogwarts gossip," Lily replied coolly.

"Oh like we haven't before? The guy is just creepy," Hugo said, he was beginning to notice Lily's defense of Scorpius.

"You don't even know him!" she replied, she stopped on the stairwell to look at him. "How can you even say that?"

"Lets see, my mum and dad hated his dad, and his dad hated my mum and dad, not to mention your parents either!" he replied, he thought it was the most common sense equation in the world. Lily took a breath to calm herself.

"But that doesn't mean he's like his dad… We should extend and olive branch. I mean if people hate him already for no reason, we could be friends to him. Isn't that what the war was about? Uniting people and lessening the importance of house lines?" Lily began; whenever she got emotionally involved in a situation she turned to logic and fact to support her. She had started walking down the hallway towards their common room, but turned on her heel when she realized Hugo had not followed her. "Are you coming?"

"Do you like him?" Hugo asked.

"Who? Scorpius?" she asked and he nodded. "I barely even know him!" she felt sweat collect in pools around her brow.

"You seem pretty quick to defend him if he isn't someone you cared about," Hugo retorted. He had only seen her stick up for family members like this. Lily drew a breath inward and let out a little laugh.

"It's the olive branch thing, Hugo. I just feel that people should give him a chance, that's all," she said firmly but in an even tone. "For instance I invited him to sit at the Gryffindor table with us for a meal if he wanted." Hugo guffawed.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's Draco Malfoy's son!"

Lily could see that while the hatred that they had been told about by their parents between Draco Malfoy and the golden trio was lessened in the second generation, it was unlikely that Scorpius would ever fully be liked by Hugo and the rest of their family let alone accepted.

"I was just trying to do the right thing," she replied.

"Look, I think our dad's would just be happier if we steered clear of him, okay?" he asked. She knew it was pointless to argue anymore with Hugo, like both his parents he was stubborn and wouldn't budge when he made up his mind.

"Okay."

The cousins dropped their bags off in Gryffindor tower. When Lily had walked back down the common room she saw Hugo and some of her other cousins waiting for her, but she did not want to go to dinner. Her conversation with Emilie was still ringing in her ears, in addition to the one she just had with Hugo. She wanted to find out more about Scorpius, she couldn't believe he was evil or cruel.

"I'm starving!" Louis, her cousin, cried when he finally saw Lily. "Let's go eat!"

"Actually you guys head down there without me, I need to look something up in the library real fast," she responded.

"Are you sure Lils?" Roxanne asked and Lily nodded.

Exiting the portrait hole the Weasely's turned right and headed for the great hall while Lily turned left to go to the library. She didn't know where to begin to look for information, but she knew that the library would be the place to start her research.

It was empty except for the librarian when she entered. If Madame Pince had been ancient when her parents were at school, she looked at least a hundred years older now. She looked like a bag of drooping skin as she sat in her chair at her desk, her glasses perched on the brim of her nose.

"Um, excuse me, Madame Pince?" Lily asked, approaching the desk slowly.

"Hmm?" Madame Pince replied not looking up at Lily.

"I was wondering if you kept an archive of the Daily Prophet in the library?"

"What period of time?" she wheezed.

"Around the end of the war…" Lily said, she really didn't know exactly what she was looking for.

Ms. Pince waved her wand and a book as thick as a column flew at Lily. It landed in her out stretched hands with a thump, it was extremely heavy. As she sat down at the table Lily saw that it encompassed daily prophets from the year her father defeated Voldemort, until ten years afterwards.

With a heavy sigh she flipped it open, and was immediately hit with a headline "Harry Potter Celebrated at Ministry." Her father, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione stood on the steps of the ministry waving. Her Uncle Ron had a stupid grin plastered to his face, her Aunt Hermione looked shy and could see her cheeks blushing even in the decades old picture, and her father just stood there, smiling. She could tell he was uncomfortable with the limelight and began to wonder, as she often did, the bravery of her father, aunt and uncle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only been her age when they went hunting for horcruxes and defeated Voldemort. Lily was a bright witch whom though herself mightily adept, but even she could not picture going up against someone or something as powerful and terrible as her family members had. She knew she could never fully appreciate the changes in magical lifestyle pre and post her father's triumph, but she hoped that she showed enough gratitude every day for living a life that was only preserved due to her father and the Order's actions.

Flipping through the newspapers Lily smiled as she came across pictures of people she recognized; family members, friends, loved ones. It was funny looking at pictures of her parents and extended family. Except for the fact that Harry Potter's hair was now graying, he looked identical to his younger self.

What made Lily pause though was when she came across her older brother James' birth announcement. It was on the front page of the Daily Prophet titled, "Harry Potter's First Born Son." There was a picture of her mother holding her brother, and her father looking admirably at his wife and child. Lily began to read the article which detailed Harry's triumph over Voldemort, his work as an auror, and then lastly his son. Why they had decided to name him James Sirius, what hopes they had for him, were they planning to have more children. Lily smiled looking at her parents. While she had begun to feel lost in the endless sea of red hair of her family, she loved each and every one of them more than she could express.

She continued flipping through the newspapers, stopping every time she saw the name Malfoy, Potter, or Weasely. It wasn't until she saw a side column that she saw the mentioning of the birth of Draco Malfoy's son.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and his wife Astoria nee Greengrass have just given birth to the first born. A boy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was born on July 27th. Mr. Malfoy declined any further comment after stating that both Mother and Son were happy and doing well."

 _'Well that's bizarre,'_ Lily thought. While she knew the birth announcements wouldn't be as large as hers or her brother's, she had assumed that being the son of Draco Malfoy his would've been a little more detailed and highlighted. Whether it would have been someone chastising the Malfoys, questioning how Scorpius would be raised, or perhaps the opposite, the utter lack of detail truly surprised her.

She continued searching through the Daily Prophet's, but not for long. Three months from Scorpius birth, she found the paper which had the Malfoy name written across the top of the headline.

" **Draco Malfoy Killed in Auror Raid at Home"**

 **October 31** **st** **, aurors entered the home of Draco Malfoy on a tip received from an anonymous source. The source reported that witches and wizards who had previously operated under Voldemort's command were gathered in the Malfoy Manner to celebrate the naming ceremony of Malfoy's three-month-old son Scorpius. Notable members in attendance were reported to be Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco, Antonin Dolahov, Alecto Carrow, as well as other international Voldemort supporters. The source also claimed that both Astoria Malfoy, wife of Draco, and their newborn son were in grave danger, prompting the Aurors to act immediately. The aurors bust came as a surprise to attendants at the party. It is not clear whom prompted the attack that took the lives of Lucius and Draco Malfoy, in addition to 10 plus known death eaters, and the capture and, we assume, eventual imprisonment of 40 other suspected Voldemort supporters. While the auror department or the survivors gave no interviews, we expect to hear a statement from the ministry of magic later today in last night's aftermath. As of now, the only casualty that has been reported is Astoria's house elf who had been with her since she was a child. Both mother and son survived the raid, despite the imminent danger the source claimed they were in.**

Lily started scanning the following days paper for any more news relating to the raid. In a paper dated four days later, Lily looked at a picture of the minister and magic and then head of the auror department Kingsley Shacklbolt standing at a podium addressing a crowd. The article was titled, "Ministry Mum on Malfoys"

 **Days after the auror raid on Draco Malfoy's estate, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and head of auror department Laswell Hewitt gave a joint statement of the events. Hewitt was quoted stating, "The capture of and even deaths of these known death eaters and Voldemort supporters is a welcomed act, reinforcing the zero tolerance policy the magical community has of dark wizardry. While the loss of life is unfortunate, it ultimately furthers the cause of the ministry and aurors, and good wizards every where.**

She continued reading the article, her eyes taking in every word.

 **The ministry has also asked reporters and the public at this time to respect the remaining members of the Malfoy family's privacy as they grieve for their loss. The deaths of Lucius and Draco leave only behind Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass and her infant son Scorpius. Narcissa Malfoy died three years after the war after an illness took her. It is suspected that Astoria inherited a new worth of 20 million galleons, including the Malfoy estate and two vaults at Gringotts Bank.**

Lily's eyes bulged. If all that money had gone to Astoria, assuming she didn't spend it, it was now all Scorpius'. That was a massive amount of money for anyone, let alone an 18 year old. She continued reading.

 **While neither Hewitt nor Shacklebolt commented on Mrs. Malfoy and child, other than saying they were well and coping, off beat journalists formerally employed by** _ **The Quibbler**_ **have speculated that the naming ceremony for Scorpius was rather a ritual the dark wizards were performing. Luna Lovegood, former journalist for the Quibbler, purposed the idea of the ritual known as "Donum Summinstrato." "It is a ritual preformed when the moons of Jupiter and the belt of Orion are in perfect alignment with one another on a lunar eclipse. It is said that after performing certain incantations involving essence of sandalwood and Bain's bight, you can bestow certain attributes or gifts to a persons character. It is a ritual preformed to enhance a person's disposition, and make them more amiable to society and more productive," Lovegood concluded. Research into such a ritual has been preformed, and it is the opinion of your** _ **expert**_ **journalist that it is more of the fantastical rather than practically preformed. Little mention is made in magical history of any witch or wizard performing such a ritual, with any such success.**

Lily finished the article and remained in her seat for a moment. Luna was very out there, she knew this, but a lot of what she said was based in some story or fact. Would it be possible to eradicate someone's personality like that? To completely change it?

She rose up out of her seat after finishing looking through the Daily Prophets not finding any more information on the Malfoy's. She returned the newspapers to Madame Pince, and walked down the aisles of books to the exit. She wanted to learn more about Donum Summinstrato, but had no idea where to begin in the library. It was a tiny piece of not well-known information tucked away inside a book out of the thousands that existed in Hogwarts Library, and could possibly even be in the restricted section which she would need the invisibility cloak, or teachers permission to get.

Returning to the Gryffindor common room, she pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a note.

 _Dear Aunt Luna,_

 _I hope this note finds you and Uncle Rolf well! 7_ _th_ _year is quite a challenge but I'm working hard to not fall behind in homework yet. Hogwarts is the same as ever! I am actually writing to you because I have a question about an interview you did years ago. You mentioned a ritual called "Donum Summinstrato" and I am interested in reading more about it for an assignment I must do for my charms class. If you could give me any more information or point me in the direction of learning more about it, I'd greatly appreciate it!_

 _I'll give Lorcan and Lysander hugs and kisses from you._

 _All my love,_

 _Lily_

Well that seemed appropriate. She doubted Luna would question her intentions for wanting to know more about the ritual, as Luna loved when people expressed interest in the oddities of magic. Sealing the parchment Lily headed for the owlery and using Hugo's owl sent the letter to her beloved aunt, hoping for a quick response.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story! Please feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you think about it!**

Scorpius stayed confined to his room whenever he was able to. His reaction to Crabbe and his cronies cornering him had turned at least most of Slytherin against him, which he preferred because it meant that no one would bother him in the common room or bed room. He avoided meal times if he could, knowing that his appearance in the great hall would prompt whispers and gawking like it had on the first night he arrived, and also he would have to deal with Lily's invitation.

He hoped she had meant it earnestly, that she would really like if he sat with her, but he would rather not make a fool of himself if she didn't. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway, or even worse make her uncomfortable. For the first time in his life, he felt a centeredness and calm, but it only occurred when he was in her presence.

The fact that she was able to stop the unwanted feelings he experienced meant more to him than he even realized. When he had sent her the avarice birds in charms class, it had been just as unintentional as intentional. He had wanted to see her smile, wanted to see him make her smile, but the "command" that professor Puddlemore had been so impressed with was something he didn't realize he was capable of doing.

Scorpius was aware that his command over magic was superior than most, and had been impressive all his life, but he had only ever known it to hurt people. This was the first time that he had seen it used for good, and for the best good of all, for Lily.

Scorpius felt both the desire to be near Lily, and to stay away. Beyond the calm that she brought him, he had enjoyed spending time with her, and wanted to do it again. However, he couldn't quite quell the fear that the thing inside him could get the best of him, and that he would hurt her. He wanted to shake the fear, but he couldn't. The thought of him hurting her made him shake in anger, he could never forgive himself if he did, but his longing for her was just too powerful and he wasn't sure for how much longer he could stay away.

Days passed and it was now October. Scorpius had kept to himself as much as possible, but it grew harder with each passing day. What made it more difficult for him was to watch the boy he pulled away from Lily on the train follow her everywhere and spend so much time with her.

He had assumed from the interaction on the train that Lily did not reciprocate his feelings, but the fact that he was always with her made him question. He didn't like the reaction he had inside thinking that she could possibly like Connor. He wanted to rip the boys head off just thinking about it. But he forced himself to refrain from doing so; Lily wasn't his even though he had wanted to protect her like she was.

They hadn't been alone together since she had helped him with his potion. He had fumbled a few more potions in hopes that Professor Harvis would have Lily help him again, but all he had been doing was lowering his own potions grade because no such help session every transpired.

He had seen her in classes though, and she would always smile when they caught each other's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to approach her, fearing he could hurt her somehow, but he had hoped she would approach him. She hadn't, and he couldn't blame her. Still, watching her with her family and her friends, he thought he could tell what she meant when she said she felt lost in the crowd.

It wasn't just her, but all of her family really. Teachers consistently got their names wrong in class; friends would run up to one thinking it was another. Even when he saw the family together they were talking about the same things more or less with the same people they always talked to. He wanted to tell Lily how special she was, how he would never confuse her for anyone else, how she was Lily first and a Potter second, but he couldn't say that.

While Scorpius had managed to avoid eating in the Great Hall for most of his stay at Hogwarts, he was so hungry at one dinner time that he couldn't help but resist the temptation of food. Planning to keep his head down and appearance unnoticeable he entered the great hall. People were scattered among the tables, not paying attention to the constant influx and out flux of individuals through the doors. He began walking towards the Slytherin table when he chanced a look up at the table across the hall to see if Lily was there.

To his happiness she was, sitting with her family, and the Conner boy squeezed up right against her. His blood began to boil as he saw him touch Lily, even put his arm around her, which she shrugged off. He hadn't realized that his feet were taking him towards her table, that he had every intent to murder Conner until he saw people staring at him as he reached the head of the Gryffindor table.

Before he could turn around Lily had already looked up and saw him. He saw a surprised look on her face, but then she stood up and smiled.

"Hey," she said turning her body towards him.

"Hey," he replied, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not!" Lily replied. She looked at the bench and she felt like Connor and her cousin Louis who was also sitting next to her, had taken up even more space than they were before. "You can sit here." She nudged Connor over.

"Oi! I'm sitting here and I mind if he sits with us," Connor replied giving a scathing look at Scorpius. Scorpius reached for his wand instinctively, Connor was doing nothing to help his case, but he stopped when he heard Lily defend him.

"Says the Ravenclaw. Move over." Connor looked hurt but did what she said. The normally chatty Weasely bunch grew silent as Scorpius placed his bag on the ground and then sat down. Grabbing a pork chop with his fork, he transferred it from the main dish to his plate.

"So…" Lily said, wanting to break the icy silence her family created. "I haven't seen you in the Great Hall a lot."

"Yeah because he's not welcome," he heard someone mumble. Lily heard it to and looked in the direction where it came from but no one around her was brave enough to admit speaking it.

"Yeah, I just go to the kitchens when I'm hungry," he replied as he began eating the pork chop.

"You're not supposed to do that," Molly insisted. "Otherwise we'd all go to the kitchens when ever we wanted." Molly didn't necessarily speak with malice; she was more concerned with following the rules.

"True," Scorpius replied. He thought that this was a mistake, they glares he was getting made him want to hurt those were giving them, but he was able to stop himself because of Lily.

"All our parents had a tendency to go into the kitchens when ever they wanted a snack," Lily said making conversation and also defending Scorpius, she could understand why he didn't eat at regular meal times looking at the way everyone was staring at him.

"My father didn't!" Molly replied and everyone rolled their eyes, Uncle Percy was worse at following the rules than Aunt Hermione.

"So are you going into Hogsmeade next weekend?" Lily asked turning towards Scorpius. "Its actually on my birthday!"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it, but maybe-," he began but Hugo cut him off.

"Speaking of parents," Hugo said referring back to the kitchen comment. "They will be in Hogsmeade too that day to celebrate, so I think you already have plans."

Lily was taken aback at Hugo's comment. Besides the time she had talked to Hugo about Scorpius, they had never mentioned him again. She knew they wouldn't be welcoming towards him, but they were being down right cruel.

Scorpius wanted to tell Hugo that if Lily wanted to make plans with anyone, but especially him, it was her business not his. He wanted to beat the message into Hugo, he wanted Hugo to cower in respect, but he kept his hand balled up in a fist to prevent himself from doing that.

"Okay, Mom," Lily tried to joke outwardly, but she wasn't happy with her cousin.

There was forced and broken conversation for a few minutes more before Hugo asked;

"Do you have any notes from Herbology, Lils?"

"Yeah, hold on," she replied turning around to grab her bag. But the moment she did so she regretted it. She heard cousins Lucy and Molly scream in terror and as she turned around to see what was the cause of all the commotion she screamed;

"No! Don't!" but it was too late. Everyone in the great hall turned to see what the ruckus was. Hugo had released a spider the size of a galleon on the table in the direction of Scorpius knowing it would scare his younger cousins to pieces. Scorpius had gone to kill it, thinking it was real, but Lily knew better because her Uncle George had demonstrated the product on her Uncle Ron knowing how much he hated spiders. When you hit it with something, it burst Purple and gold ink out and splattered the person closest.

Scorpius was now sitting his face and chest covered in purple ink. Everyone in the great hall began laughing at him, and rage ran through him like never before. He was humiliated, but it wasn't because he was embarrassed, it was that he couldn't retaliate. He took a napkin and went to wipe the ink off.

"Don't," Lily said touching his hand to stop him from using the napkin, it would spread it around and make it worse. "Scourigfy!" she said wand pointed at his face. She touched him gently, but it was only enough to contain his anger for a few moments longer.

His face was still tinted purple, but it was lessened. He needed to leave the Great Hall.

"I'll see you around Lily," he said barely looking at her got up and left. As he reached the doors though he heard her yell at her cousin.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, she was mortified and ashamed. Scorpius exited the Hall.

"Me? What's wrong with _you?_ " Hugo responded indignantly. "How could you touch him like that? How could you defend him? You know what he's done to kids here."

"No Hugo, I don't. It's rumor and I don't believe it. I know you don't like him, but you don't have to be cruel, that was humiliating!" she couldn't believe what Hugo had done, or how much all her cousins were laughing.

"Hugo's right," Connor said, he could barely catch his breath from laughing to support Hugo. "That guy's a creep."

"No he's not!"

"Lily stop it," Hugo said, he sat straight up so he was at full height. "Stop defending him! You can't be a Weasely and be friendly with a Malfoy."

"I'm not a Weasely, I'm a Potter. And don't make me choose," she replied, her cheeks were flushed.

"You would honestly choose him over your own family?" Hugo asked, shocked that she would even insist any such thing. Lily didn't want to have to face any such decision.

"You don't have to be so cruel to him," she replied quieter. But something inside her burned and made her want to cry. She had the sudden instinct to get up and find Scorpius, to make sure he was okay, to apologize. She just wanted to be there for him, or was it with him? The lines between the two were blurred, but she remained at the table with her family, her mind off with Scorpius.

Scorpius walked quickly down the halls towards the Slytherin common room. He was pulsating with anger and vengeance, he wanted to show Hugo Weasely the real Scorpius Malfoy, actually give Hugo a reason to hate him.

As he pictured all the things he wanted to do to Hugo, a fifth year saw him and burst out laughing at his appearance. Without even thinking about it he took out his wand and jabbed the air with it, and the boy was on the ground writhing in unspeakable pain.

"I find this funny," Scorpius said as he kneeled down and whispered it into the kid's ear. He took the curse off of him, but the boy lay there. The demon inside Scorpius was pleased, but he wanted more, so much more harm.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Lils, whatca working on?" Connor asked as he plopped down next to Lily at a library table. Lily didn't raise her head to greet him but instead rolled her eyes.

"Potions," she said, but her mind was any where but her potions assignment.

"What a coincidence! I have to do potions as well!" he said, but it wasn't a coincidence at all, he knew she would be here because she had come to the library every night that week.

"Wonderful," she replied. They did have an essay due in two days time, about the properties and making of felix felicis. They worked on their papers separately, Connor asking questions every few minutes and Lily responding with little interest.

Connor knew that Lily did not like him as he hoped she would. He knew any romantic involvement with her was unlikely and improbable, and he accepted it. He was the nuisance she had come to stand flitting about her. But this had always been how he acted around her, and even as he dated and eventually married other girls, he would always care for Lily Potter and her wellbeing.

"I have to get a book, I'll be right back," she said standing up and heading down an aisle.

As he looked down at her seat, he saw that a thick but small book had fallen out of her bag. Reaching down to pick it up for her, he couldn't help but notice the unusual title of the book: _Rituals, Rites, and other Magical Practices_. It was an old book as the pages were yellowed. He saw a note sticking out at the top of the book and with little thought he began to read it.

 _Lily!_

 _So glad to hear from you! You're Uncle Rolf and I have been on an expedition collecting information about humple cornbacks and snorkelbottoms and it was a pleasure to see a familiar owl stop by! Now to get to your question for your history of magic assignment! Donum Summinstrato was created to be a gift giving ritual. A person would perform it on another to enhance their personality, and usually make them more amiable (I consider using it on Rolf when the Twisters lose!). It is not commonly preformed though, because it removes any trace of the personality and characteristics of what the person was before, and gives them more of a tailor-made personality. You can read about it in Archald Fullbright's novel,_ Rituals, rites, and other Magical Practices _, he is a favorite author of mine! I hope this response has helped, if you have any more questions please send an owl!_

 _Loves,_

 _Aunt Luna_

Connor's curiosity was peaked; he didn't understand why Lily would be interested in this ritual, or what history of magic assignment was being referred to. Unfortunately, he was in that class as well, but they had had no major assignments that would call for an inquiry like this.

Opening the book he saw a Daily Prophet clipping tucked in the pages. It was the article where Luna had first mentioned, Donum Summinstrato, and suddenly Connor put the pieces together of Lily's thought process.

He looked up to see if Lily was coming back, and when there was no sign of her he began reading the section of the book that detailed the ritual.

 _DONUM SUMMINSTRATO:_

 _To enhance an individual's personality. Can be used on muggle and wizard a like. Essences of sandalwood and Bain's bight are combined and drunk by the receiver of the ritual. Jupiter's moons energy, increased by the lunar eclipse and focused through the belt of Orion, creates a conductive environment in which the combined essences remove previous personalities and characteristics, leaving the person in a state of complete emotional non-existence. Gifts of personalities are then given by an individual or group to enhance the personality by placing the wand on the receiver's forehead and speaking the name of the trait. Particular emphasis should be placed on proper pronunciation as Neville Ashweather's personality, which was to increase his kindness turned into blindness in 1306. This ritual can only be preformed once every so many generations, due to the infrequency in the astronomy aspects of the ritual._

Below this brief excerpt were stories and legends of other wizards who had performed this ritual, but Connor didn't have time to read them before he heard Lily's footsteps. He placed the book back where he had found it, but couldn't help but think of this ritual being preformed on Scorpius. If Draco Malfoy and other dark wizards had preformed this ritual, than any chance Scorpius ever had of being good was cursed out of him. Connor could only imagine the horribleness of the personality traits Draco had inflicted upon his only son, and his twisted desire to have Scorpius truly be evil.

There was no good in Scorpius, and there could never be. Connor wanted to find out more, wanted to make sure that this was the case before he said anything to anyone. But it all made too much sense for him to deny.


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius' body still reeled from being humiliated days later. It had sent him on such a rage that he couldn't squelch the need for revenge. He had hoped traveling to Hogsemeade would help him by removing himself from the castle, but so far it had not.

It was a blustery day and Hogwarts students walked around the small town with their collars turned upwards to fight off the cold. Scorpius found himself walking shop to shop looking at items, but none of them striked him as he had hoped. He entered one store and pulled his collar down. Only a few sixth year students were shopping in there, but they were on the other side of the store.

"Can I help you with anything, dear?" said a witch with glasses. Scorpius turned towards her and noticed that she took a step back.

"Just looking, thanks," he replied. She quickly nodded and scurried off to her till, subtly watching his movements.

The store was relatively new, not more than 15 years old. It sold a little of everything, from robes and accessories, to notebooks and parchment. It even had some high-end candy one could buy.

Looking at a cashmere scarf by the window, Scorpius looked up when he saw a group of red heads. It was Lily and her cousins meeting her family outside the three broomsticks. He watched as Lily ran up and hugged the person he assumed to be her mother, he could see where she got the hair from. It wasn't until Scorpius saw Harry Potter though that he stopped moving entirely.

This was the man his mother had always praised, and who she had taught Scorpius to look up to. He wanted to go over and shake his hand, and tell him thank you, but he knew that in doing so he would be provoking Hugo and his cousins, and murdering Harry Potter's nephew just after thanking him would not exactly get the right message across. Watching as Harry hugged his only daughter, Scorpius longed for his mother's reassuring hug or pat on the shoulder. He missed his only family so.

Watching as the entire family walked into the pub, Scorpius went back to shopping.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Ginny said kissing her daughter on the forehead as they sat down at a very large table.

"Thanks, mum," Lily responded resting her head against her mother's shoulder. Ever since the night Hugo had played that prank on Scorpius, Lily had felt like she didn't know her cousins at all. Seeing her mother and father though, brought back an inner peace that had been missing.

"Woah, woah, woah, did the party start without us?" James asked as he and his brother Albus walked in the pub and towards their family. James was tall and lean, he wore glasses and was currently donning a cloak and scarf, but he was dressed in jeans and a sweater. His brother Albus was shorter than James, and wore jeans and a button up shirt underneath a cloak.

"How could it?" Lily replied hugging her brothers, they had always been annoying but she knew she could always count on them. Lily started to make her way through the crowd of her family, saying hi to cousins who had graduated Hogwarts and to aunts and uncles. She spent an extra few mintues with her grandparents who she adored, and finally rounded on her Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and cousin Rose.

"The big 1-7 eh?" Ron said hugging Lily tightly.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione said kissing Lily. "Ron, remember when we turned 17?"

"Yeah, we were fighting Voldemort," he said in a dry but humorous tone. Hermione "pishawed" at him and turned her attention back to Lily.

"We wanted to give you this," she said handing Lily an item that was beautifully packaged. "Open it!"

Lily carefully tore the paper away, and revealed a beautiful cherry wood chest that contained the most magnificent potion set she had ever seen.

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Ron! It's beautiful! I don't know what to say, thank you!" she said and hugged them both at once.

"You're going to make a wonderful healer one day, Lily," Ron said. Lily was like a second daughter to him. While he had many nieces and nephews, Harry's children were the only ones he considered his kids as well.

Lily beamed at him. She was the first one out of the kids in her family to want to pursue something other than being an auror. She had been nervous when she first told her family, but they had supported her 100%. This potions kit she had just received was something she knew she would use or at least keep for the rest of her life.

After receiving a few more presents, she made her way back to her parents. She showed them the potion set to which they "oohed" and "ahhed."

"Would you like our present now?" Harry asked and Lily nodded. Harry motioned at James. "We got your brother's new brooms and Quidditich sets, but seeing as that it is not your thing, we thought this better."

James placed a cage in front of Lily and lifted the cover off of it. Inside was the strangest looking owl Lily had ever seen, but it cooed when it saw her and she immediately loved it.

"It's a Long-Whiskered Owlet," Albus said sitting down next to Lily. It was a tiny owl, but it had long wispy feathers around its large orange-red eyes. It was a very rare bird, Lily knew, because she had never seen anything like it.

"He's beautiful!" she breathed looking at him, she stuck two fingers through the cage and brushed his feathers. He cooed again softly and leaned into her hand.

"So whatcha gonna name him?" James asked pushing his glasses up. Lily thought for a moment.

"Edwy," it was the name of one of her favorite authors. "Thank you so much Mum and Dad!" she said and kissed them both. She kept petting her new owl through its cage, and was happy to give him a few treats Albus handed to her.

"He's adorable, in a really ugly way," Rose said sitting next to Lily a little while later. Lily laughed, it was very true.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Lily responded.

"How's seventh year going?" Rose asked, eating a bite of an appetizer.

"Can't complain, really," Lily said thoughtfully.

"That's good, just wait till your N.E.W.T's are over! Mungo's really isn't that far from the ministry, we can do lunch all the time! Have you given any consideration as to where you might live?" Rose asked, a smile growing on her face.

"No, I haven't really figured that part out yet," Lily replied, but she thought she knew what was coming.

"Oh Lils! You can come live with me! I have two bedrooms, and you know the place is pretty big, and it's right by where we'll both work!" Rose rambled; Lily was delighted by this proposition! Rose was like a sister to her, and she would love to live with her, but something kept her from agreeing completely.

"That sounds wonderful, Rosie, but I'll have to talk to my parents and see," Lily said playing it safe. But they both knew that Harry and Ginny would be delighted by the idea.

"What's all the cheering about?" Hugo asked walking over to his sister and cousin.

"Lily's gonna live with me when you guys graduate!" Rose squealed.

"I thought I was gonna come live with you!" Hugo said teasing, no one could imagine Hugo and Rose sharing an apartment. The cousins sat around for a while talking as the family mixed and mingled around one another. Lily grew thirsty and offered to grab a round of butterbeers.

As she approached the bar, the door opened letting in a cold draft of air. She turned to see who had entered and a smile grew on her face when she saw it was Scorpius.

"Hi!" she said, positioning herself near him but remaining far away enough so that Hugo or her family wouldn't see her talking to a Malfoy.

"Hey," he responded. He had never seen Lily dressed in regular clothes, and he couldn't believe his sight. She wore a navy blue sweater dress, and her hair hung down her back. She was also wearing black tights with little black ankle boots. Scorpius didn't know why, but Lily looked so much older standing in front of him than she had previously.

"Happy birthday," he said and she smiled softly.

"Thank you," she said and took the butter beers from the bartender. Scorpius nodded. "I never got the chance to apologize for the other night." Scorpius waved his hand as if it say it was nothing, but that was anything but what he felt.

"No it was horrible of my cousin. I just-," but she was cut off by Albus and James on either side of her.

"You were taking to long with those butter beers sis," Albus said grabbing her arm firmly but not hurting her. Lily knew what was going on, and so did Scorpius.

"Well here you go!" she said shoving the bottles at her brothers.

"I think we should go sit down, Grandmom is lighting the candles on your cake, Lily," James said. They had come to "rescue" her from Scorpius, after talking to Hugo.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second," she said and shoved her brothers from her arms. They walked away but she could tell they weren't happy.

"I don't mean to cause so much trouble for you," Scorpius said without even realizing it. He didn't want Lily's family to hate her because of him, but he needed to see her and speak with her.

"You don't!" she exclaimed and he laughed a little. "Well maybe a little."

"I'll let you get back to your party," Scorpius said as he took a seat at the bar. "I'll see you."

"See you," Lily said and turned. She had wanted to keep talking to him, to leave her party and sit with him at the bar, but she knew it'd be her head if she did.

She reached her table and sat down, Hugo, James, and Albus all staring in disbelief and anger. They couldn't say anything then, but she knew that she'd be talked to the first chance possible.

When Lily had gone up to the bar, Hugo had told James and Albus about Lily's consistent defense of Scorpius Malfoy, and how she had even indicated she would choose him over the family.

"You mean our Lily? That can't be!" James said, astonished she would have any willing connection to a Malfoy.

"She always defends him, she's the one who invited him to sit at our table! You should have seen her when I pulled the spider trick out on him!" Hugo quickly said.

"You don't think she likes him," Albus suggested and the boys looked at each other. None of them could fathom the idea, and they all immediately feared it.

"All I know is that I think he likes her. He never talks to anyone but Lily. And he's evil! What if he's just trying to play her to win her and murder her? I mean she is Harry Potter's daughter, his father was Draco Malfoy, it wouldn't surprise me," Hugo offered and the boys, both aurors couldn't deny the potential of the idea.

"Look who it is," Albus said looking up at the door. They watched Lily interact with him, the way she smiled at him and how she flipped her hair to the side.

"That's it," Albus and James said at the same time. They stood up and headed to their sister.

The party lasted well into the late afternoon, and it was approaching the curfew times for Hogwarts students. Lily went around and hugged and thanked everyone, and they began to trickle out of the three broomsticks and apparate home. When it was just Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Hugo left, her other cousins still in school had headed back up to the castle, Lily struggled to get her things.

"Oh honey, how are you going to carry all of that back up to the castle?" Ginny asked watching her daughter.

"We'll help," James and Albus said at the same time. Harry eyed them suspiciously, he knew their tone of voice meant something was up.

"No, I can manage," Lily insisted, she didn't want to be cornered by her brothers and cousin. Hugo was enough to handle one on one; she didn't need three on one.

"No Lils, we insist!" Albus said firmly grabbing her new potions set. "Say good bye to mum and dad," he said bringing his sister close to her parents. She said her good byes and promised to write that week and Harry and Ginny apparated leaving Lily alone with the boys.

She fixed the collar of her cloak to protect her from the cold, and with Edwy in his cage she began to head up to the castle.

"So, you wanna tell us about this Scorpius character?" James asked quickening his pace to keep up with her.

"There's nothing to say about him," Lily responded indignantly. She didn't bring her eyes to her brother's.

"That's not what we've heard," Albus insisted walking up next to her on the other side.

"And what is it that you've heard, Albus?" Lily asked turning towards him and raising an eyebrow.

"That you fancy the Malfoy boy," he said and her jaw dropped.

"Fancy him? Oh Hugo, that's rich," she said. She couldn't believe that Hugo would even think that when she never really entertained such a notion herself.

"Lily all you do is defend him!" Hugo cried. "Why would you if you didn't care for him? And the fact that you would get mad at us, at me!"

"Because all you and everyone else does is beat up on him! You think that since he's a Malfoy, he must be like his father! But you didn't even know his dad, and you don't know him!"

"I don't have to know his dad, I know our family hated him and for good reason! He called my mother a mudblood, he made fun of our dads! He tried to kill them!" Hugo yelled back at her, both their faces were red.

"But you don't even give him a chance! He's not like that," Lily responded and for some reason she felt tears brimming her eyes.

"He's not? Because the entire school talks about how he tortures people, how he hurts them for fun. The Slytherin's are afraid to look at him!" Hugo said. James and Albus realized the gravity of the situation.

"You don't know any of that," Lily said, she turned away from him and continued up the path.

"I don't have to!" Hugo replied.

"Lily, he's dangerous," James said. "He could hurt you. I don't want you to be near him, talk to him, even look at him!"

Lily rolled her eyes, she knew her family was looking out for her but they didn't understand. And now she had so many more questions as well.

"Okay, dad," she said bitterly. They walked up the rest of the way to the castle in silence. When they reached the gates, she took the belongings her brothers were holding.

"Lily, promise me?" James said looking directly at her eyes.

"Promise you what?" Lily responded.

"Promise me that you'll be careful, that you'll stay away from him?" James asked. "I won't leave until you do."

"Okay, James I promise." She turned on her heel and walked into the castle, the clicking of her boots echoing down the hallway. Hugo followed in silence; he assumed Lily need time and didn't want to interrupt it by talking.

They both got back to her common room and Lily placed her belongings in her room. Walking back down to the common room, she saw her cousins and other Gryffindors sitting around, but the room was emptier than when she had gone up indicating people were starting to go to bed.

"Where are you going?" Hugo asked when he saw that Lily was still wearing the same outfit from earlier in the day. She had Edwy in his cage.

"To the owelry," she said not stopping. She walked out of the portrait hole and headed for the tower where the owls called home.

Her mind swirled with feelings and thoughts, both good and bad. She had heard the same rumors too, of what Scorpius had done, and after her research on the ritual she was inclined to believe, that had it really happened, maybe Draco Malfoy made his son evil. But when Scorpius was with her, he was anything but. She couldn't see him hurting a fly, but Hugo was right when she said the Slytherin's were afraid of him.

She refused to believe that Scorpius was bad though; she couldn't see how he could be. It was a stigma because he was a Malfoy that was all. He wasn't evil.

More so than that, what her brothers had said about her fancying Scorpius bothered her more than it should. She didn't fancy him. But the fact that it bothered her lead her to believe that she might. He was attractive, and she was fond of his disposition to her at least, and she wanted him to be good so bad that she believed it herself. The more she told herself that she did not fancy him, the more she realized she did. She didn't know what to do, it wasn't like he felt the same way, nor could she really pursue these feelings because her family would murder her, but she couldn't just ignore him either because then he would have no one.

Torn in a million different pieces, she unlatched the cage and let Edwy fly for the first time all day. He did a few laps around the owlery, and landed on a perch next to a barn owl that was twice his size. Lily offered him a few owl pellets, which he gulped down, and hooted his thanks.

"I'll be back soon," she said and stroked his head. He hooted his acknowledgement and watched as Lily exited the tower.

She didn't want to go back to the common room, she wasn't tired and didn't want to see her family or even friends, but she had no place else to go. She considered going to the library and doing homework, but she disliked that idea greatly. It was nearing curfew, and she knew people would be out patrolling the corridors soon. With a reluctant sigh she headed back to Gryffindor tower, she would go up to her room and just ignore everyone she supposed.

She scuffed her feet along the floor, and looked not straight a head at the portrait but rather at the floor itself, bored and disappointed.

On a whim, Lily turned left to go up to the astronomy tower. She hadn't been there since her 5th year, but she hoped the stars and cool air would bring her some peace.

"Lily?" a voiced asked. Lily looked up and saw Scorpius. He looked taken aback, as if he hadn't expected to see her.

"Hey," she replied, brightening up a little. "What are you doing up here?" The Slytherin common room was 4 floors below.

"I was coming to find you, actually," he responded. Lily was the one now taken aback. "Where were you headed?"

"Up to the astronomy tower," she said. "What did you want to find me for?"

Scorpius looked at her and then the stairwell that led up to the tower. He smiled at Lily, and put his arm out for her to lead the way.

"Mind if I accompany you up there?" and Lily nodded.

She walked up the stairs, her mind racing but no thought sticking out.

"Why did you want to find me?" she asked when they were both standing looking out at the stars.

"I wanted to give you this," he replied and pulled a long box out of his robes. It was wrapped in golden wrapping paper that shimmered in the moonlight.

"A birthday present?" she asked as he handed it to her and she nodded. "You didn't have to do that."

He remained quiet as she opened it, and smiled as her jaw dropped.

"Scorpius, it's magnificent." Inside a red velvet box was a gold bracelet covered in diamonds. The Diamonds burst out in chaotic patterns around the bracelet, making the object sparkle in the moonlight. "I can't accept this."

"Why not?" he asked almost hurt. He had picked it out especially for her.

"It's too much," she said closing the box and handing it back to him. The idea of "too much" was foreign to him. He had grown up giving and receiving the best money could buy.

"Nonsense," he said and pushed the box back to her. "Do you like it?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" she replied.

"Then keep it, please," he said and could see her wavering in her decision. His heart was racing but he needed to be bold. "For me?"

Lily's eyes shot up to him and could see him waiting for her answer.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Can you help me put it on?"

Scorpius took the bracelet from her fingers and gently placed it around her wrist. Their skin tingled in the areas that it had touched each other, and he was hesitant to pull his hand away.

"You're too generous," she said and smiled up at him.

"It's not everyday you turn 17," he smiled. "Plus, it's the least I could do for you."

"Don't feel like you need to do anything for me. I'm sorry that my family has treated you the way they have."

Scorpius didn't respond. When he was around Lily, he knew that her family should treat them that way, but angered flared inside of him at the thought of them.

He turned away from her and rested against the tower window, staring out into the sky.

"Do you like it here, Scorpius?"

"Not really," he responded honestly. Lily stood next to him, her back leaning on the same wall his front was resting on. "I never wanted to come here."

"Why not?" she asked, and he turned his head to look at her.

"It's just not for me," he replied, and it was the truth. He was taken aback though at her next question.

"Then why stay? You're 18, the ministry can't force you to stay. You're better at magic than most people who graduate from here, it's not like you need to take your N.E.W.T.S." Lily didn't know what was prompting her to say this, but she knew it was a way to get to know him better.

"Do you not want me here?" he asked. He turned towards her and watched as her cheeks rouged. Lily's stomach did a summersault and she stammered as Scorpius took a step closer towards her, bridging the small gap that had been between them.

"I never said that," Lily finally got out. Her breath hitched in her throat. "What's your reason for staying?"

"I have one or two." He brought his gaze towards hers and held it. He wanted to reach out and touch her, gently brush her hair behind her ear with his hand. The thought alone made his heart pound.

A thousand thoughts raced through Lily's mind. Her stomach was in butterflies yet she was completely calm and happy.

A clock struck somewhere in the castle pulling them out of their secluded revelry.

"It's curfew," he said quietly. She dropped her head, the hint of disappoint flooding her. "Did you have a good birthday, Lily?" the way he said her name sent chills down her spine. She nodded.

Although she had only ever kissed one boy, she had the sudden urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. She wanted so badly to feel his lips against hers, him holding her in an embrace she was realizing she had wanted all along.

"I'm glad you found me tonight," she said and took a step closer to him, closing the short distance between them. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Me too." Her lips were rosy red, and so tempting despite the voice in his head telling him no. He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into him. He placed his hand on the side of her head, closed his eyes, and brought his lips to hers.

But Lily felt him stop before their lips touched. "Do it!" she screamed in her head. "Kiss me!"

"Happy birthday, Lily." Scorpius whispered into her ear, grazing his cheek against hers. He couldn't do this to her, or to himself. He would eventually break her, destroy her, and somehow he knew he couldn't distance himself forever.

Scorpius pulled away gently and headed for the door, letting it shut softly behind him.

Lily let out a breath when he was gone. There was no denying it to herself anymore, she had feelings for Scorpius Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily's next few weeks were an emotional chaos. She had only seen Scorpius alone a few times since her birthday, they had taken to meeting in the astronomy tower or library every few nights, but nothing was mentioned about their almost kiss.

Lily wondered what had stopped him that night, but didn't dwell on it. She was spending time with him, and he made her happy.

However Hugo and Lily had had taken to bickering more often than they were used to. She knew Hugo had no idea that she was hanging out with Scorpius, and appreciated he didn't bring him up in conversation often, but that was because Scorpius was making himself sparse around the castle.

Spending time with Lily was keeping his inner demon at bay, but avoiding the dining hall and common rooms helped too. He showed up for his classes, and then retreated to his bedroom. His roommates had long ago taken to being in the common room as much as possible.

To make up for his waking hours, the beast inside him ravaged his dreams, making sleeping almost impossible. Scorpius' dreams were getting worse the more time passed since his last lash out. At night, he would murder entire villages of people, he would hurt his mother, a dream he had never had before. He would stand on piles of dead bodies. Lily didn't come to him in his dreams anymore, but he figured since he was able to spend time with her in his waking hours it didn't matter.

"What a surprise to find you here," Scorpius teased. Lily's head was down, she was scrolling furiously over a piece of parchment. She looked up to him hurriedly, her golden green eyes smiling.

"Shocking, I know," she replied as he took a seat. When they had originally met in the library it was pure coincidence. They hadn't talked that night because she was sitting with some of her family, but they had both, hoping to see each other, returned the following night. Lily had sat at a table further back than usual, and Scorpius had sat with her. Each night it seemed like she moved further back into the library, hiding amongst the aisles of bookcases that seemed to go on forever in either direction.

She liked being tucked away back there with him. Hidden, almost, among the thousands of dusty old pages. Cloistered from the rest of the school, from the tension with Hugo in the common room. She felt free to relax with him, she felt happy, and he made her feel like she was the only person in the world.

To him, she was. Lily was the only thing that quelled the monster inside of him, sometimes so much that he forgot it was there. Scorpius thought it would be impossible to spend too much time with her, and yet, he never felt like they were able to spend enough.

"Are you finishing up the charms assignment?" he asked peering at her parchment. They had 12 inches of scroll due the next morning.

"Yes, I should've had this finished a week ago!" she had never been one to procrastinate, but she found it hard to work when he was there. Neither of them had ever brought up the night of her birthday, but they were always talking when they were together. Lily loved that she could talk to Scorpius about anything: books, music, family. They had even spent a whole evening discussing whether or not they preferred crust on their sandwiches. Conversations, in her family, were drowned out by too many opinions so that it was hard to trace who said what. Sitting there, talking with Scorpius, Lily felt like an individual.

"Done!" she chimed and looked up at him after a few moments of silence. His head was resting against his upturned hand. He yawned, covering his mouth. "Tired?"

"I've haven't been sleeping well," he replied as honestly as he could, and straightened up a bit.

"I could make you a sleeping potion! I've been practicing with the potion kit I got for my birthday," she said, and she had. She was trying to build her skillset outside of the classroom, and had created a lot of difficult potions. She reached into the bag that was next to her on the ground; she had been carrying some around to show Professor Harvis.

"I don't think a sleeping potion would help, but thank you," he smiled at her. Lily didn't press him, and he was grateful of that.

They spent the next hour talking without realizing how much time had gone by. Neither of them wanted to leave, but the fear of Mrs. Norris (Harry, Ron and Hermione wondered how Filch's cat was still alive when James had told them about her on Christmas break his first year) catching them, or one of Lily's cousins stumbling upon them forced them to stand.

"There's a Quidditch match this weekend," Lily said shifting the weight of her bag from one shoulder to the other. "And my cousin Rose is coming up for it for work, but, I think I can get away from it. You know… if you want" She hadn't intended for it to come out like that, but she had been too excited at the prospect of, basically, having the castle to themselves for the morning.

Scorpius saw her rouge and couldn't help but smile. "Can't wait."

She saw him smiling but couldn't tell if he was as thrilled as she was about this, and felt even more embarrassed. She wanted to believe he liked her, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it only to be crushed by a truth she didn't want to hear.

"Great," she said, still smiling. They walked to the doorway of the library. "Night, Scorp."

"Good night, Reds," he responded and she flushed again. With one last smile she spun on her foot and headed for the tower, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

When she got back to the common room, everyone was in bed. Lily remembered she had meant to write a note to her parents earlier, but in her haste to get to the library had forgotten all about it. Sitting by the fire she saw that Hugo had left his bag on the couch.

"Oaf," she said out loud and wrote her note to her parents. As she sealed it, she saw that on the top of a bag was a letter from James to Hugo. Without knowing why, she grabbed and read it.

It was mostly about Quidditch strategies for the game on Saturday, but what caught Lily's eye were the last few lines.

" _What is the status of Lily and Malfoy? Have you been following her like I asked? I know Dad gave her the invisibility cloak, but if you have an opportunity to steal it, do so. He's no good and I don't trust him around Lily, or Lily around him."_

Lily flared with anger at her brother, her cousin, her family. She wasn't some stupid little girl, she knew good from bad, her family just hated him for his last name! Who were James and Hugo to be writing about her behind her back, and stalking her?

Incensed, Lily stormed up the boy's staircase and through the door to Hugo's room.

"What is the status of Lily and Malfoy? Have you been following her like I asked?" she yelled waving the letter in anger. 5 boys jumped from their sleep. Hugo grabbed the wand that lay on his bedside table, startled.

"Merlin, Lils," Hugo said placing his wand back down. "What are you yelling about? How'd you even get up here?" he rubbed sleep out of his eye.

"You're so pathetic Hugo, you and my brothers. Following me like I'm some impressionable little girl!" she threw the letter at Hugo.

"Why were you going through my stuff?" he yelled back.

"Have you really been corresponding with James about this?" she asked, her face red with anger.

"So what if I have? He doesn't want you hanging around with Malfoy and neither do I! Why don't you get that he's no good!" Hugo yelled back.

"Well I haven't been!" she said, happy to know that he didn't realize she was lying. "You want to invisibility cloak too, Hugo? Want me to sign in and out of the common room? Want to follow me into the toilet too? Who do you think you are!"

"I'm sorry, Lily. Okay, is that what you want?"

"Ugh!" she sent a bat bogey hex his way but he deflected it. "Leave me alone!" she yelled and slammed their door shut.

It wasn't that her family was being over protective of her that incensed her that she could accept. It was the fact that they didn't see what she so clearly saw, that Scorpius Malfoy was not his father, and that most importantly he was good.

"Where's my baby brother!" Rose Weasley cried as she walked through the portrait hole early Saturday morning. The Gryffindors who were awake giggled as Hugo's cheeks flashed rouge.

"Rose!" he said walking towards her quickly.

"Kisses from mum, dad, aunt Ginny, uncle Harry, aunt-," Hugo cut her off, they had too many aunts and uncles to go through everyone.

"Alright," she said knowing she had bested him this morning. "I just stopped by before I got to work, wanted to wish you luck on the pitch!"

"I'm headed there now. I'll see you at the game," Hugo grumbled and walked past her, his sister always knew how to push his buttons just enough.

"Fly straight little brother!" Rose yelled sticking her head out of the portrait hole.

Lily was waiting in the stairwell leading from her bedroom to wait till Hugo had gone. They hadn't spoken since the other night, and Lily didn't want to bring another family member in on the fight.

"Hi Rosie!" Lily said brightly coming down the stairs since she knew it was safe.

"Morning Lils!" Rose replied and they hugged. They chatted for a few minutes and then headed out of Gryffindor tower towards the great hall.

"So what did the ministry send you up here for?" Lily asked as they sat down at a breakfast table.

"Ministry of Education Liaison, basically I have to talk to Bloom and get a report on the academic year," Rose said rolling her eyes. "When Dad said he could get me a job in the ministry about education, I didn't realize I would be an assistant." Rose was only fresh out of Hogwarts, but Lily knew her passion was to become a professor at the school.

"It's just for a little while," Lily replied, kindly. More people shuffled into the dining hall and came over to say hi to Rose, she had been very popular throughout her 7 years there. Lily picked at her food, joining in on conversation, but also looking towards the Slytherin table.

Scorpius never came into the Great Hall anymore. When Lily asked him how he got food, he said one house elf had taken a liking to him. When Lily asked his name, she wasn't at all surprised to find out it was her house elf, Kreature.

"My dad has him work here because Aunt Hermione works for the care of magical creatures department at the ministry, but he technically is still ours," Lily had explained.

"Lilyyyyyy!" Rose said and Lily snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry!" Lily said. "What?"

"Who were you day dreaming about?" Rose asked. Lily was grateful that the other people at the table weren't listening.

"No one just tired! You ready to head down to the pitch?" Lily asked. Rose took a gulp of orange juice and followed her younger cousin towards the door.

Lily had it all planned out in her mind what she was going to do, she just hoped Rose would play along.

The wind was bitter cold as they took their seats. A few professors walked over to greet Rose and asked about her job as the stands filled, and Lily sat there counting the seconds until she could see Scorpius.

The rumors had died down about him, about what he could "do", and the more time she spent with him she didn't believe they were true. He was so normal, so easy to talk to, and he made her feel so unique. But he hadn't come any closer than he had that one night to kissing her. Lily didn't know if they were anything more than friends despite the strong feeling she had for him and thought he had for her.

She fingered the bracelet around her wrist, moving it around in circles as she let her thoughts consumer her. She had yet to take it off since her birthday, and didn't have any intention to. It was the most beautiful gift she had ever received, and the most meaningful too.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" Rose asked again pulling Lily out of her thoughts.

"Oh, this?" Lily asked and tucked it under her sleeve. "It was my moms." It was easier to lie to Rose than it was to involve her. Lily hoped Rose would be on her side, but she knew her favorite cousin could get hot headed with the best of them.

"Mhm… You okay Lils, it's like you haven't really been here all morning," Rose said, she could tell something was up.

"Yes I'm fine, just tired," Lily repeated trying to sell it. She could tell Rose wasn't convinced by her answer, but she accepted it again that morning.

The game began and Lily watched Red and Blue flash across the sky! Rose and some of her friends cheered and booed with every play. Lily sat there quietly, waiting for the moment when Rose would be totally consumed in the game.

It came when Hugo scored the tenth goal, Gryffindor leading Ravenclaw 100 to 10. Rose jumped up and down the rest of the crowd singing Weasely is our King, a staple for every Gryffindor Quidditch match, and Lily quickly headed for the exit. If Rose even noticed she was gone, she would feign a headache.

As quick as she could, Lily walked towards the entrance of the castle. Her heart fluttered as she raced to the library. Bounding to the table where they had grown accustom to meeting, she came to a halt when she didn't seem him there. Disappointment was not strong enough of a word to express how she felt.

She took a seat and picked up the book that was on the table, surprised that Madame Pince hadn't had a coronary at seeing it left out. Lily realized how silly it was to expect Scorpius to be sitting there, waiting for her, and how she was probably the only one who felt like a silly little schoolgirl, head over heels for a boy who didn't feel the same.

Lily flipped through the book, but stopped abruptly when a note fell out at it.

 _"Meet me at the place where we gazed at the stars."_

A rush of new excitement, Lily leaped from the table and raced towards the astronomy tower. Catching her breath as she reached the door, she flattened out her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked up the stairs quietly, and when she reached the top she let out a little gasp.

"What is this?" she asked and walked closer to Scorpius. He wore jeans and a navy dress shirt with brown penny loafers. Lily had never seen him this way before.

"I thought we could have some lunch," he said. He had had Kreature lay out a blanket for them on the stone ground. Fine china and crystal goblets were placed elegantly on the blanket, and the most delicious smelling foods were laid out on top of them, better than the usual Great Hall fair. Although it was not dark out, little orbs of light danced above the blanket, adding a romantic glow to the picnic setting. A group of pink lilies sat in a crystal vase in the middle of the blanket.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, and Lily's stomach grumbled to say yes.

"Did you set this up yourself?" she asked and let Scorpius lead her to the blanket, she sat down and curled her legs into her body as he sat across from her.

"I had some help," he replied honestly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stealing our house elf," she said and he laughed.

"You don't have to worry about that. Drink?" he asked and picked up her goblet.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Anything you want," he replied and she raised her eyebrow.

"Umm… Butter Beer?" she asked after a moment of contemplation. She watched as Scorpius turned to the glass and watched it fill up. His wand was not out and he did not speak a word.

"Thank you," she said in amazement.

"Of course," he replied and filled his glass up as well. They began eating and talking.

Scorpius watched Lily as she talked. She seemed so comfortable with him and he felt even more comfortable with her.

He loved watching Lily talk, she was always so happy and bright and animated. She was intelligent and kind and had an essence that Scorpius longed to be around when he wasn't.

"Scorpius?" Lily asked after a moment of silence, he looked up at her. Her green eyes seemed nervous. "Why did you do this today?"

"You didn't like it?" he asked and was upset at the thought. He had never set something up like this before; maybe he had done it wrong.

"No I loved it!" she quickly said and he felt better. "But… why?"

Scorpius considered his words carefully. "I wanted to make up for that meal." She knew he was referring to that night months ago Hugo had ruined.

"Oh," she said and looked down. "You didn't have to."

Lily felt like a fool. She had let herself think that this was a date, that Scorpius really did have feelings for her like she had for him. This was just his world's way of a friend spending time with a friend though.

"Lily what's wrong?" he asked. He pushed some of the plates out of the way so that he could be closer to her.

"Nothing, it was lovely, Scorpius. Thank you," she said and forced herself to look up and smile. She felt tears building but she hoped they wouldn't form, it made her feel dumb. If all she could be was his friend, that would be okay she supposed.

He sensed what she was thinking. How badly he wanted to say to her how he felt, but the beast inside of him, laughing at his indecision, stopped him.

"Lily, I did all of this for you," he said gently, she felt her body scooting closer to his.

"You mean Kreature did," she teased and he shrugged and laughed. "I just thought-," she couldn't let herself finish. She didn't want to humiliate herself in front of him.

He understood her silence all to well.

"Lily," he breathed and took in her scent. It was a mix of lavender and cinnamon, an entirely unexpected combination, but so pleasant he felt his inhibitions melt away. Lily looked up at him gently, but eager. Silence built in the tower; Lily took a chance, so uncharacteristic of her, and leaned into his body. The warmth of his torso enveloped her, and both loved the feeling.

Scorpius had lost sense of the voice telling him to stay away, that he could one day hurt her. In this moment he knew that that was impossible, that he would die before he hurt Lily Potter. Confident in his newfound understanding, he gently tucked her hair behind her ear, running his thumb across her lightly freckled cheek. Lily's insides squirmed, she finally knew. Knew how she felt, how he felt, knew that she somehow needed this blond boy in every way possible.

Lily closed her eyes, steeling herself for the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"Scorpius, what if I told you that I had feelings for you," she asked, and opened her eyes after she had spoken them.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. He could tell her that it was the biggest mistake she could make, that she should run, avoid him. He couldn't.

"Then I would have to say that they could not match my feelings for you."

Lily's beautiful green eyes looked up at him with such longing, with such hope, and with such happiness.

He knew what he was doing, knew that it was so wrong, but he couldn't resist the happiness that was now inside him, knowing how she felt. With little thought, Scorpius brought his lips to hers. She was warm and responded by wrapping her arms around him. His fingers found her hair and interlocked themselves in the smooth, fiery red strands.

Lily melted into him. His lips were cool, but against hers they created a spark. Lily had only ever been kissed once before, but it had felt nothing like this. It had been sloppy and wet, and hot, and left her with little feeling afterwards. Scorpius' kiss was anything but that.

It lasted not longer than a moment, but it had been the most perfect moment in all of Lily's life. Lily's eyes were closed and she smiled in contentment.

He ran his fingers through her fiery red hair again, and kissed the top of her head. The instant their lips had touched, Scorpius realized that he didn't just care for Lily, but that he was in love with her.

Scorpius had never been in love, had never dated anyone, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Lily was the love of his life. He gently squeezed her and couldn't hide the smile that was on his face with this realization. He wanted to tell her, but refrained.

The echo of cheers from the pitch reached the tower as they sat in a perfect silence. Lily knew that the Quidditch game was over. Reluctantly Scorpius got to his feet, and gave his hand to Lily helping her up. Walking to the door fingers interlaced, neither had ever felt more elated.

"See you soon," she said and regretfully unlocked her fingers from his. He squeezed her hand and watched her head down the stairs. As amazing as this felt, doubts began to creep in his mind almost instantaneously. Yes, he thought he loved her, and clearly she felt the same way, but she didn't know who he truly was. But she would never have to know, not with the way she made him feel. He could control the beast inside.

As Lily made her way back to the common room, she wanted to skip for joy, but stopped herself from doing so. She didn't know what this meant for them, but she had never felt more alive or loved than she had felt minutes ago on the astronomy tower.

She recalled the rumors she had pushed to the back of her mind, the spell she had research, and knew that it was all rubbish.

She walked through the common room and found Rose already sitting inside of it.

"So we scored, I looked over and you were gone!" she said, she didn't seem annoyed but she knew something was up.

"I had a headache. Needed to go see Madame Promfrey," Lily lied quickly. She had never been a good liar, especially to Rose.

"Puffy lips," Rose said standing up and getting closer to Lily. "Messed up hair. Well Miss Potter, who have you been kissing?"

"No one!" Lily insisted and smoothed her hair down, remembering Scorpius' fingers in it.

"You snuck out to meet someone!" Rose said she was positive of it. "Who was it?"

Lily didn't answer, she couldn't see how she could get out of this one. Rose gasped!

"Connor Wood!"

"Yes!" Lily said enthusiastically. "But you can't tell anyone, please Rose." Lily couldn't deny the fact she snuck out of the game to Rose, and Rose could tell what she had been up to, at least if she believed it was Connor, it wouldn't be bad.

"Finally wore you down after all these years," Rose said smiling and hugged her cousin. "Don't worry cuz, your secret is safe with me!" Rose picked up her jacket and headed for the portrait hole, she did have work to do after all.

"See ya Rose, and thanks," Lily said and Rose winked. She knew Rose wouldn't breathe a word of it to any one, and for that she was relieved.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, everyone! So happy you're enjoying this story! Is this your first Scorlily fic, or do you ship them together often?**

Although they continued to meet and their relationship to grow, they had not kissed since that Saturday afternoon. Lily had never been more content in her life than she was when she was with Scorpius. She hadn't tried to kiss him, and tried to not be hurt when he didn't go to kiss her, but she felt like he was holding back and she wanted to know why.

She had been getting along with Hugo more so than before, but there was still a clear tension. He had begun to believe that Lily had had some sense knocked into her, but resented that she could ever entertain the notion of wanting a Malfoy.

On one afternoon, Lily filed into the potions classroom with Connor and Hugo. Passing by him she had seen Scorpius already seated, but she didn't chance a look at him. Instructions were on the board that Professor Harvis would be a few minutes late, but to get into groups of two.

"So who will it be? Annoying, dumb Hugo, or the intelligent, charming, and altogether more handsome me?" Connor asked Lily flashing her a smile. Ever since he had found that note he had done research into Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily rolled her eyes and brought out her potions materials. She would let Hugo and Connor fight this one out.

"Why are you two always fighting over her?" Heather asked walking over to their table. "When either of you could work with me."

"Lily's smarter than you," both boys replied and Heather's nostrils flared in indignation.

"Well one of you is going to have to choose!" she said and turned from the table accidentally knocking over some ingredients. Lily bent down to pick them up and her bracelet slid down her wrist.

"Oh Merlin! Lily! Who gave that to you?" Heather said bending down and grabbing Lily's wrist to examine the jewelry. It glittered in the candlelight of the room, the luminosity of the diamonds bouncing from wall to wall.

"My mother," Lily responded, but her response didn't sound confident.

"This just came out in Monsieur Bijoux's fall line!" she exclaimed, turning Lily's wrist this way and that. "It's at least 100 galleons if not more!"

Connor and Hugo eyed it suspiciously, both minds wheeling with an idea of whom she had gotten it from.

"Must be nice to be a Potter," Heather said, insultingly. Lily yanked her wrist out of Heather's hand and bit her tongue to keep from retorting. The conversation had been quiet enough that it didn't travel back to where Scorpius was sitting, but he could see things clearly weren't all right.

"Aunt Ginny didn't give that to you," Hugo said in an angry whisper when Heather sat down. "He did."

"It's none of your business who gave it to me," Lily replied not looking at him.

"I wouldn't have expected this from you, Lily. Who knew a fancy bracelet would be enough to buy your loyalty or 'friendship'," Hugo scathed at her, clearly disgusted.

Lily wanted to scream at him, rage against him, bat bogey hex him into next week. Why couldn't he see that he and the rest of the family were the ones making the situation worse, not Scorpius.

Without a word she picked up her belongings, threw them into her cauldron and stood up. She felt the entire room stare at her as she walked towards Scorpius, put her items down and say;

"Do you want to work together?"

Scorpius could see the hurt in Lily's eyes behind the anger. He knew, in the bigger picture, she should've gone back to her table. But right then, in that moment she needed to be with him.

"Sure," he said, careful to not sound too eager. Calmed though he was by her presence, the beast inside him wanted to flash a smile at Hugo and Conner who stared, jaws dropped at what Lily had just done. It served them right.

They worked in silence for the entirety of the period, each taking turns. They had a natural rhythm working together. Scorpius made a habit of purposefully brushing Lily's hand and giving it a quick squeeze when he was sure no one was looking. Over the course of the class, he felt her tension dissipate.

She responded to his gestures by leaning in closer towards him. She wanted so badly to run to the astronomy tower with him and have another picnic, another perfect moment away from the world.

Lily couldn't help but look up and watch Hugo and Conner fumble the potion they were supposed to be making. Hugo was a shade of scarlet he had never been before, his mind clearly far away from the potion at hand.

When the bell rang the class, still quiet, cleaned up their stations.

"Good job, Reds," Scorpius said to Lily. A smile erupted on her face. Hugo was walking by and glared.

"Not too bad, yourself," Lily responded.

Not wanting to deal with her family, Lily and Scorpius headed to their secluded section of the library.

"Well do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Scorpius asked, referring to the inciting incident. He sat down on a chair, and with little thought pulled Lily down on to his lap. It was the first time he'd ever done this, and Lily's insides flipped.

As she told him what was said, he fingered the bracelet.

"I never meant to make so much trouble for you," he said. "Don't feel that you have to wear it. I just wanted to give you something that you found as beautiful as I find you."

Lily smiled genuinely. "It's not you, it's them. I'm not going to take it off because they want me too. They're the ones creating the trouble."

Scorpius wanted to say, 'that's my girl!' but he couldn't. Their fears weren't completely unjustified. He had been good, however, since they admitted feelings for each other. He had been able to keep the thing inside of him in check.

Scorpius may have been used to skipping a meal here or there, but Lily wasn't. Sitting on his lap leaning into him, Scorpius could feel her stomach grumbling for the dinner that was a few floors below.

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly, blushing the color of her hair.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said and reached into his robe's pocket. He revealed an unopened candy bar from Honeyduke's that he handed to her.

"Mmm, my favorite," she replied taking a bite, she offered him some.

Scorpius sat there watching her eat. He brushed his fingers through her straight red hair, and was consumed by its silkiness. He stared closely at her face while she ate, admired her lengthy eyelashes, the light dusting of freckles that coated her cheeks. His gaze traveled down her body and even though she was dressed in robes, the gentle rise and fall of her chest made him shiver. He brought his eyes back to her mouth, captivated by her full, rosy pink lips.

"What?" she asked when she saw him looking. "Do I have something on my face?" She covered her mouth but he could tell she was smiling in her eyes.

"No. You're just…" he was looking for the word, "stunning."

His realization that he was in love with Lily had only grown in the weeks since it first hit him, and sitting there now he was even more confident that he was. He wanted desperately to tell her, but he couldn't help but stop himself. He knew she cared for him, but telling her might scare her away. If it didn't, it would only further drive a wedge between her family and her. As much as he disliked Hugo and the lot, he wished, for her sake, that they could tolerate each other. A flash, however, of Hugo's face before his eyes reminded him of the fact that that would be almost impossible.

He'd have to wait until, and if she ever, felt the same way.

They sat there for the rest of the evening, and all Lily wanted was to spend the rest of the school year right there, in the library, with him. But when curfew hit they both knew better than too run the risk of getting caught and _actually_ getting in trouble.

Their good night was brief, but sweet. Scorpius hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. It was enough to get her through the night, or at least to her bed.

She assumed the common room would be quiet when she entered, with most if not all of the tower's residents asleep. She did not suspect that all of her cousins who lived in Gryffindor to be sitting around the fire, waiting for her to walk in, which was exactly what she walked in to.

"It's kinda late, _Reds_ ," Hugo scathed at her, still scarlet hours after the incident. Lily's nostrils flared and she clenched her fists at her side.

"Are you a prefect now?" she asked recognizing this for what it was, an intervention.

"Lily," Roxanne said in a much less angry tone than Hugo. "Can you sit for a minute we all just want to talk."

"If it's about Scorpius then no. None of you give him a fair chance," She began to walk towards the stairs to her bedroom.

"Lils," Lucy said in a pleading tone. "Please?" Her third year eyes stared up at Lily long enough to make her pause.

"We're just concerned that Scorpius isn't a good person," George began and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You'd know that he was if you gave him a chance, instead of ostracizing him based on our parent's dislike," Lily began, but Hugo cut her off.

"Is that what _he_ says?" Hugo spit at her. Clearly this intervention wasn't his idea.

"No, Hugo. We don't waste any time talking about _you_ ," She replied giving more away then she intended. She hadn't really wanted to let on that she had been spending time with him, since it appeared to her they hadn't already guessed it.

She saw him process her words, realizing what they could imply.

"Don't tell me you're dating him!" Hugo said in disbelief. She heard the gasps of a few of her cousins.

"I'm not!" she said, and it was the truth. Hugo hadn't asked her if she had feelings for him, and it was hard to 'date' when you had to hide in the library just to talk. Lily considered herself in a relationship with him, but in all technicalities of the term, no they were not dating.

Hugo seemed relieved at her words and she watched him take a breath he had been holding in for she didn't know how long.

"He's no good, Lily."

"And how would you know? I've spent time with him, he's not this monster the castle makes him out to be. If he was, why would Bloom bring him here? Why would the ministry allow him to walk the streets? You hate him and have no reason too," Lily said, tears brimming her eyes.

"His father is Draco Malfoy."

"And yours is Ronald Weasley. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!"

Lily threw her hands up in the air and let the tears fall, although it made her feel stupid. They would never understand, Hugo would never understand. He would always let stupid, petty hatred get in the way of the truth, and what for?

"You're despicable, Hugo Weasley."

Lily pushed passed him and up the stairs to her room. The girls she shared it with were fast asleep in their beds, so as quiet as she could Lily laid down on her bed. She let the tears fall down her cheeks openly now, brokenhearted.

Scorpius did nothing to deserve the hatred he received everywhere he went, most of all from her own family. How could they hate someone who made her feel that special and important, who made her feel loved? Who brought nothing but happiness into her life?

Lily, sniffling still, felt sleep fast approaching. The only thing she longed for, however, was to be in Scorpius' embrace instead of her own bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far! It's so appreciated, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! What do you think is going to happen next?!**

The Great Hall was abuzz the next morning with gossip. From Slytherin to Gryffindor, news of what Lily had done in Potions and more had spread.

Conner had rushed to breakfast that morning, his stomach in a knot the entire night before. He had wanted to tell Hugo about the Donnum Surminstrato spell, but for Lily's sake he had held back. He knew Hugo would run with it, use the spell as ammunition, and as much as he detested Scorpius, he didn't know for sure if it had been used on him.

As he entered the Great Hall he scanned the Gryffindor table for Hugo, and saw him sitting, his plate full of food but not touching any of it.

"Morning," Conner said taking the seat next to him, but turning to face him. "The entire castle's talking."

"Thanks for the news flash," Hugo said with disdain, but Conner knew he was frustrated and hurt.

"I've heard it all from what happened, to that their planning to elope over Christmas break." Conner loaded his plate with sausage, egg and toast.

Hugo made a noise like he was sick.

"He's like, programming her mind. He must be using some kind of spell or potion to control her… Hey, do you think he could be using a love potion?" Hugo asked the thought hitting him for the first time.

"She said she loved him?" Conner said stunned.

"NO!" Hugo exclaimed. "But what else. I mean she said they weren't "dating", but where else could she be going all those hours."

Conner let Hugo's words sink in. He hoped he was wrong. He felt the need to tell Hugo what he knew, but he wanted to be sure first.

"Well why don't we find out?"

"Whadya mean?" Hugo asked, finally taking his first bite of breakfast.

"Let's search the castle tonight when she's gone off, and if we find them together then we'll know. She might not listen to you, but if we let James and Albus know, or your dad for that matter, then she'll have to listen," Conner said confident in his plan. "Plus, then I can move in to comfort her." He winked and Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Ok, we'll split up. I'll take the east side of the castle, you take the west. It's too cold to be out on the grounds," Hugo said level headily. They scarfed down the rest of his breakfast and both rose to head to class. For Lily's sake, they were determined to put an end to Lily and Scorpius that night.

Conner counted the hours until nightfall. This was his chance to figure out if Scorpius had been cursed or not, and either way, get Lily away from him. It wasn't that he didn't want Lily to be with other guys, he knew his chances of ever being with her were slim, but just not Scorpius. Curse or no curse, Scorpius Malfoy was just not a good person.

Conner had checked the various classrooms on the west side of the castle that students liked to inhabit for privacy afterhours, and stumbled in on some sixth years in a couple of them. He checked the nooks of crannies of dark hallways, and at times when he suspected it, put his hand out incase Lily and Scorpius were under the invisibility cloak.

Thinking it'd be the last place he'd find them since anybody could go in, Conner made his way into the library. Finding the main study tables empty, he meandered through the aisles of bookcases and halted when he saw Scorpius alone at a table tucked away in a corner.

Conner watched as Scorpius scratched away at a piece of parchment, a book open next to him. Scorpius sat with perfect posture, and had such an air about him that it made Conner feel like a first year to be in his presence. Conner hated that Scorpius had such a powerful effect without even trying.

"Not with Lily?" Conner said without even realizing that he intended to speak. Scorpius' head turned towards him, slowly and calculating.

"What do _you_ want?" Scorpius drawled. He seemed unperturbed and yet disgusted with Conner's appearance before him.

"Have you seen Lily?" Conner asked. His confidence rising as he was bolstered by anger.

"Not yet." Scorpius' words hung in the air. Conner understood them for what they were, a big screw you to the people who actually cared for her.

"What are you doing to her anyway? Toying with her emotions?" Conner approached the table he was at. "She's not just a thing to be used and discarded."

"I know." Scorpius words hit Conner hard. He wasn't expecting that.

"And you don't deserve her."

The thing inside Scorpius roared with anger, it was taking everything he had to control himself. At first he had just wanted Conner to go away, to quit being the annoying pest that he was, but now the beast inside wanted him to stay until he could no longer control himself.

"At least she _chooses_ to spend time with me, instead of running away from you," Scorpius said knowing it would hit a nerve with Conner who had pined, as Lily confessed to him, for her since before they were first years.

Conner saw red. He wanted to slug Scorpius in the face, take him down, but he knew he'd never stand a chance in a physical battle against him. Scorpius was too tall and too strong.

"I don't think she'd _choose_ to spend time with you if she you knew your secret," Conner said and placed both of his hands down on the table in a power position. Scorpius stood up and towered over him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Scorpius said slightly worried, even though he thought he had no reason to be. The ape Conner couldn't have pieced it together when he barely understood it. It was probably just some rumor he had heard flying around.

"Oh, don't I?" Conner asked, now smug, knowing he had something over Scorpius. "Does the spell, _Donnum Surminstrato_ sound familiar?"

The beast roared inside Scorpius, angered like it had never been before. Without giving Connor the chance to run, Scorpius felt the magic inside of him on fire. Conner went flying up against a bookshelf that shook against his weight. Conner gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, he felt like he had just been hit with a thousand bricks right in the middle of his chest. The back of his head was bleeding.

Scorpius walked up to him, intent on killing him. Conner saw it in his eyes, now a dark grey and plain evil.

"If you hadn't been so jealous, maybe you could have avoided this," Scorpius said putting his hand around Conner's throat. "You never had a chance with her. You stupid, little, ape. How could she ever fall for the likes of you? You're worthless and eager, an annoying pest flying around."

Scorpius tightened his grasp around Conner's throat. His head was bleeding profusely now and it was difficult to breathe.

"I'll…kill you," was all Conner could get out. Scorpius laughed and removed his hand. Conner thought he'd be able to breathe now, but his airway got tighter. A pain that he couldn't describe grew throughout his body, starting at his hands and feet.

"Do you really think you could threaten me?" Conner's body fell to the ground and he landed on his hands and knees. He was screaming, screaming louder than he knew he was capable of, but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. Scorpius kicked him over, and Conner laid spread eagle on the ground. A pool of blood formed under his head. With no warning Scorpius raised his foot and stomped on Conner's face, breaking his nose in a single swift motion.

Conner saw everything around him fading. He wasn't scared for himself; he welcomed it he was in so much pain. But he was terrified for Lily. He started screaming "I'll kill you if you touch her, I'll rip you apart," but he wasn't sure if he was even making a sound.

Scorpius heart raced, the beast now satisfied with its work. What had he done? Inside the castle, he had taken the life of a child trying to protect Lily, something he would do in an instant.

Her face floated to his mind and he fell to the ground, the knees of his robes bathed in Conner's blood. This would destroy her.

And that was when he heard her gentle footsteps coming down the path that lead to their spot. He jumped up with cat like reflexes and spun around.

"Lily, don't come back here." She had been wearing a smile but it vanished in an instant. Lily surveyed Scorpius and saw the bottoms of his robes covered in blood, his hands wet with it too.

Her feet propelled her forward, silent and scared for what she was about to see.

"Lily, please," Scorpius begged, she had never heard such a gravelling tone in his voice. "Go!" he bellowed at her. He grabbed her when she was close and brought her into him. She could feel him release a sob into her hair. Still accepting his embrace she struggled her head away so that she could see.

"Oh my God," she said and dropped the books in her hand.

Conner was lying covered in blood, his nose sideways, the veins in his arms and neck jet black. Lily covered her mouth, looked at him and said. "It's true."

Scorpius couldn't look at her. She watched as he sunk to his knees in defeat.

She ran over to Conner and put her hand on his chest.

"Conner?" she said gently shaking him. He didn't respond. All thoughts ceased as her body took over. She placed her ear over Conner's mouth, and leaving her hand on his chest she waited. The faintest of breaths trickled out from his mouth, blood from his nose trailing into it.

She took off the satchel she was carrying and reached her hand into it. Scorpius watched as her face contorted looking for something at the bottom of it. Pulling her hand out quickly she revealed a small glass vial, filled with a thick red substance.

Scorpius turned around to better watch Lily as she tipped Conner's head back and poured it down his throat. Almost instantly color came back into his skin although he still looked bad.

Lily rubbed her hand across her forehead without realizing it was soaked in Conner's blood. She took her wand and held it to his nose, murmuring words under her breath.

Conner's nose popped back into place, though not exactly as straight as it had been before. The blood began to dry around his nostrils. Gently, Lily turned him to his side and murmured the same words pointing the wand at his head. This time, Scorpius could even see the skin stich itself back together.

Lily flipped him back over and began magicking the blood away from his body.

"You, you saved him?" Scorpius asked, his voice catching in his throat. He was so ashamed. Lily pointed her wand at Conner's face and said, " _confundus_ ".

"He needs to go to the infirmary," she said not looking at Scorpius. She stood, herself now also covered in blood, a mark across her forehead. With magic, she raised Conner's body into the air. She reached into her satchel again and removed the invisibility cloak from it. She draped it over Conner's still lifeless looking body.

"Meet me on the fourth floor, at the tapestry of the trolls," she said and looked Scorpius in the eye. He nodded and watched her walk down the path and out of the library, ever more convinced he was in love with her, and not knowing how he would deal with the fact that she would hate him.

He waited a moment, his heart pounding. He could follow her plan, and meet her at the tapestry, but what sort of life would he condemn her to by doing that? It was better to go, he decided. Though the thought killed him to leave her, he was protecting her by doing so. Bloom and the Ministry couldn't keep him here as he was of age. Once off the school's grounds, he'd apparate to his family's home in France and retreat into a life of seclusion if she didn't turn him in which she had every right to. A part of him hoped she would; hoped he could rot his existence away in Azkaban until he died. Although at first he disliked this thought because the only happiness he'd have taken away from him was the thoughts of Lily, he knew he'd never forget her because this was the absolute worst he had ever felt.

He had convinced himself she made him better, that he could control this curse. He had never been so wrong. He was almost sick with how happy a part of him had been to see Conner lying there, he thought, dead. He couldn't go on living like this.

Knowing if he waited another minute his mind might change, he bolted from the library in the opposite direction of the fourth floor.

Lily's mind raced as she headed for the room of requirement. The images of what had just happened swirled before her. Conner's body, the blood, his faint breath, walking the halls of the castle, setting off one of her uncle's jokes to draw Madame Pomfrey out of the infirmary. Lily had watched as Pomfrey gasped and magicked Conner into the infirmary, relieved that he'd received the medical attention he need.

In that moment, she knew she was wrong, knew her Aunt Luna had been right about the Donnum Surminstrato charm that Scorpius had been cursed with that Halloween night years ago. Her heart broke thinking of what his father had done to him, robbing him of the person he would've become. Hugo had been right, Scorpius was no good, but she knew that wasn't his fault. Looking into Scorpius eyes when she got to the library, seeing the shock and remorse, she knew he didn't mean it, that he couldn't control it.

Rounding the corner her stomach dropped when she didn't see him in front of the tapestry. She felt her heart race more than it had at all that night. Scorpius wouldn't take off and leave her… would he? She turned on her foot and at a quick pace rushed back to the library hoping to find him there, perhaps too afraid to move, but he was gone. The spot she had shared with him for weeks looked so normal, as if nothing had happened. But then Lily pictured Connor's body lying on the ground where she was standing and closed her eyes. More heart wrenching than Connor's form when she found him was Scorpius, defeated and broken on his knees.

Realizing what he was going to do, Lily ran from the library towards the Great Hall. She ran with abandon, knowing she should care if she was caught but being too worried he would do something they'd both regret.

Reaching the foyer of the castle, Lily heard the entrance doors shut quietly and she panicked.

The night was cold, the wind whipped violently, burning Scorpius' face.

"Scorpius!" Lily shouted. He turned around relieved she had caught him but disappointed he hadn't been able to leave quick enough. "Where are you going?"

Scorpius stood there, the moonlight shining off his blond hair. He was wearing his cloak and had his backpack on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving, Lily," he said, the words paining him. Lily's stomach dropped. She was still wearing her school robe; the bottoms of it were soaked in Connor's blood.

"You are?" her body ached.

"I should never have come here to begin with," he said his hands dropping to his sides. "I'm sorry."

Scorpius turned to head down the path. If he didn't leave now he knew he never would.

"You can't just go," Lily said louder, as the wind howled. She didn't even feel the cold, just a hollow at the thought of not being with him.

"You can turn me into the Ministry, I won't fight," he replied without turning around to face her. "I deserve it, deserve the kiss… Good bye, Lily."

"Scorpius!" Lily almost shouted, it made him pause in place. "I love you!"

It was the last thing he had expected to hear her say. He turned around to face her.

"What?" he asked in total shock. Lily took five confident strides towards him. She hadn't realized she would say it, but she knew in her very core she meant it more than anything she ever said before. She reached him and put her hand on his forehead, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you," she said again. "I think have since I first saw you."

"How can you love me? I'm a, a monster." he said honestly, his eyes bore down at her.

"That's not you," she replied. She met his gaze and held it self-assured in her love.

"What if I did that to you," he said, the fear rising in his throat. It was the worst thing he could ever do.

"You could never hurt me like that," she said. She believed it at her very core, he could never harm her physically or mentally. She watched as his gaze dropped, torn in his emotions.

Lily imagined Scorpious walking down the path and out the gates. Before she had met him, she had thought she was happy, but that happiness she had experienced in the recent weeks was more than she could ever imagine.

"Lily, I can't control this, thing, inside me," he confessed. Lily was the only thing that made him feel better, but he would die before he would hurt her.

"Scorpius," she whispered. He brought his gaze back up to her. "If you leave, I think it _will_ kill me."

They stood feet apart staring at each other. Lily felt tears brim her eyes, and Scorpius' chest was tight.

"I can't control it," he repeated, his hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"I trust you," she replied. She took her hand off of his face, and picked up his. Placing it on her heart, he could feel that it wasn't racing, it was steady and sure. "We can figure out how to break the spell."

"It's impossible," he said. "My mother tried."

"We'll try harder," she cupped the side of his face with her hand. "I won't give up on you."

"Lily, I love you," he said, he brought his lips to hers and kissed them ferociously. Lily fell into him, embracing his warmth she responded in kind, and he picked her up.

Wind whipped them back and forth as they stood there, forehead-to-forehead, eyes interlocked. Neither of them had to say it, they both knew. Their lives were intertwined and there was no going back.


	13. Chapter 13

After cleaning Scorpius up, they had both retired to their houses. Lily didn't know what to expect in the morning, but she knew they could handle it. She would do everything she could to cure Scorpius of the curse so that they could have a life together, even if she died trying.

Sleep came easy for both of them that night, assured in their love for each other. It was the morning however that brought great disturbance.

"Have you seen Conner?" a Ravenclaw asked as he approached the area of the table where the Weasely-Potter clan sat.

"Not since yesterday, why?" Hugo asked sipping his pumpkin juice.

"He was supposed to give me notes to yesterday's herbology class!" the Ravenclaw exclaimed. "He wasn't in the common room all night."

Lily kept her head down but listened closely. She hadn't talked to Hugo, but she had made a point to sit with her family that morning.

"Ask Patil if he came down for an early breakfast," Hugo suggested as Urdu Patil was Conner's roommate.

"I did, he said Connor wasn't in his room all night either," the Ravenclaw replied. Lily chanced a glance at Hugo and could tell that he looked concerned. The Ravenclaw walked away, more disappointed about the lack of notes than the missing Conner.

"Maybe he got sick and went to the infirmary?" Fred suggested, but Hugo was already standing up.

"I'm gonna go check it out, I'll let you know what I find out," Hugo said to his cousins, but purposefully didn't look at Lily.

She rose after he left and headed to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, thinking about Conner and hoping he was okay. She had replayed the previous nights events in her mind, and realized that Scorpius had expected her to turn him into the Ministry. Her dad, after all, was the head auror. But that thought had never even crossed her mind.

If anything she was just as culpable as Scorpius was, and yet somehow the guilt didn't weigh on her, she knew Conner would be fine. She was more concerned about what cursed Scorpius to do it. She could feel it slowly eating away her, the need to do something that right very minute, to cure him. She needed to figure out where to start looking for answers.

Lily's classes went by slowly that day, her mind and her cousin Hugo seemingly absent. As she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner, Hugo crossed her path.

"Where've you been all day?" Lily asked though it didn't come out friendly, she wasn't trying to be.

"With Conner, he just woke up not that long ago," Hugo said, and Lily could tell that he was concerned.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked turning down her icy tone.

"He got into a fight. He has a concussion and had a broken nose, but he was knocked out cold all day," He crossed his arms.

"Who with?" Lily asked, her hands on her hips, bracing for whatever he was about to say. Maybe her confundus charm wasn't strong enough.

"Who do you think?" Hugo replied.

"Conner said it was Scorpius?" Lily asked, her attitude coming back in full force, daring him to tell her otherwise.

"He doesn't remember, but I know it was. Conner was-," Hugo said and stopped.

"Conner was what, Hugo?" Lily said, both angry and curious.

"It was _him_ , Lily. And I'm writing your brothers about it," Hugo said, thinking that it would get through to her how dangerous Scorpius was.

"With no evidence except your disdain? Go ahead," she replied and almost laughed at him.

"Why are you so blind to who he is?" Hugo said shaking his fists at her.

"You're the one who's blind Hugo, not me," Lily replied and continued into the Great Hall.

She took a seat at her table and spooned some food onto her plate, but let out a gasp before she could pick up her fork. A shooting pain went through her lower right abdomen. She put pressure on it and held her breath, and like that it stopped.

" _Weird,"_ she thought. Her mind drifted as she ate her dinner. 

Sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, Lily was more than surprised to receive the multitude of owls that she did. Three familiar looking owls cooed when they reached her at the table, holding out their feet and nibbling at the surrounding breakfast. Petting each one individually and removing their letter, she opened the one she knew had to be from Rose first.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I was so sorry to hear that Conner was in the Infirmary. I work with his mother at the Ministry and she was positively shaken about hearing what had happened to him. Were you there? Do you know what happened? Wishing you both the best._

 _Loves,_

 _Rosie_

Lily rolled her eyes; she sensed that lying to Rose about Conner may have been a mistake. She moved on to the letter from Albus.

 _Lily,_

 _When someone makes a promise, the whole point is to live up to it and not break it. James and I both asked you to stay away from Scorpius, and after your Potions class scene I can clearly tell this is the opposite of what you've been doing. If you continue running around with him, I'll be force to tell dad, or worse, mum. Can't you see that I only want what's best for you?_

 _Albus_

Lily rolled her eyes again; she was struck by how much Albus reminded her of her Uncle Percy in that moment. She ripped up his letter and let the pieces fall to the table before reading the letter from James.

 _Lils,_

 _Please tell me Hugo was severely confused when he wrote his last letter to me, and that you are not, under any circumstances, cavorting around with the Malfoy boy. Hugo strongly believes that he is who is responsible for Conner's stay in the infirmary, and based off the evidence provided, I am inclined to agree. Please don't forget that Hogwarts is not out of the Ministry's jurisdiction, and that when I collect enough evidence I will personally bring him in for assault. Believe it or not, I am doing this for you._

 _See you soon for Christmas,_

 _James_

Lily was stunned, angered and ashamed of her brothers. She ripped his letter up to and left the remains on the table as she rose. However, Lily had forgotten how close the Christmas holidays were approaching, and for the first time in seven years she was not looking forward to go home.

Lily entered the library and walked down the familiar path to their spot. Scorpius sat there, staring at the part of the ground where Conner had been lying, so close to death.

"Hugo wrote my brothers," Lily said putting her bag down in the chair across from him. "James wants to launch an investigation." She knew his reaction would be nonplussed, but she didn't expect him to say what he did.

"I deserve it," he drop his gaze to the table.

"No, you don't," Lily said picking his chin up with her fingers. "Conner's going to be okay… you weren't in control."

"I know, I know," he said. It wasn't guilt that he was feeling, but fear of the thing inside of him.

"Come on, we're not spending an entire Saturday cramped up in here," Lily said all of a sudden and rose form her seat. She took his hand and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" Scorpious asked curiously. He had kept to the library for her sake, not his.

"Oh, you'll see," she replied with a wink. They walked through the castle holding hands. They both knew it was a risk, but what did either one care about risks for anymore. Nothing could tear them apart; no one could keep them away from one another. They were ready to declare their love in front of anyone who asked, but no one passed them and no one saw them holding hands.

"You want to play Quidditch?" Scorpius asked when they reached the pitch, confused.

"No!" she replied as she walked towards the storage shed. "But I thought we could clear our heads a little bit and fly!" She tossed him a broom that he caught; a smile emerged on his face.

"I've never really flown before," he said and ran his gloved hand up and down the shaft of the broomstick.

"You don't know how?" Lily asked surprised, mounting hers.

"I never said that," he replied. He hopped on his broom and before she could blink he kicked off into the air.

"Hey!" Lily cried and joined him.

Lily and Scorpius chased each other around on brooms for the entire morning, Lily showing off tricks she had mastered over the years and Scorpius trying to attempt them. Neither of them had ever felt so free as they did flying around the pitch on that blustery morning.

There was something about flying that made Lily feel like she was a million miles away from the world, and flying with Scorpius only made it that much better. For once flying wasn't a competition, a sport or a game; it was just a chance to be free from her thoughts, their problems and from the people who caused them.

As lunch approached snowflakes began to fall and Lily and Scorpius flew lower to the ground, retaining what little warmth they could before being forced to return to the confines of the castle.

"Snowflakes remind me of Christmas," Scorpius said letting some fall into his hand. Lily ushered her broom to be right next to his, their bodies close together for warmth.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked. She realized this was his first Christmas without his mother, and with no one else to celebrate.

"I don't know yet," he replied honestly and closed his hand around the snowflakes he caught. "Go to my home in France, look through my mother's things for anything about what's inside of me."

Lily watched as he looked down at his broom's handle, ashamed of what plagued him, what he believed he was.

"You can come home with me," she suggested with a friendly smile, and they both laughed knowing how that could never happen no matter how much she wanted it to. "I don't blame you," Lily continued. "I don't feel like going to my home either."

"Then come with me," Scorpius suggested, perking up, but he knew he'd only be making the situation worse for Lily if that were to happen.

"I wish I could," she said taking his hand into hers. She had always loved Christmas, loved going home and being reunited with her parents, brothers and extended family. This time she knew, though, it would be the most difficult thing she did. Scorpius could see it on her face.

"I'll come back to London as soon as I can," he said taking her face into his hand. She stared into his eyes and her heart, despite everything they faced, felt light.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you," he replied and kissed her gently. A cold gust of air swept against them and they clung to each other for warmth until it passed.

Dismounting the brooms they replaced them and headed to the castle, somehow content in their own little world.


	14. Chapter 14

The Hogwarts students rushed to the open seats on the Hogwarts express, the excitement of Christmas tangible in the air. Lily wanted to be happy and excited, but she could not think of anything else but the fighting and tension she'd be surrounded with when she got home.

Lily and Hugo hadn't spoken for days, both too angry at one another to even think about speaking. That's why when she heard his voice it both surprised and angered her.

"Where are you going?" Hugo practically spat, assuming Lily was going to sit with Scorpius. She clenched her fists.

"Sod off, Hugo," she replied. As much as she and Scorpius had wanted to sit together, they both knew it was better for her if they didn't. Going home was hard enough, but going home with the last thing her family seeing was her and Scorpius together was that much worse.

"Oh what," Hugo began as he watched her open up the compartment where some of their younger cousins were sitting. He was relieved. "Did he find a new girl to jerk around? I pity her."

Lily reached for her wand and had it pointed at him in a second. She so badly wanted to hit him with a bat bogey hex, but she stopped herself when he raised an eyebrow at her. They had drawn wands at each other in jest before, and certainly had hexed each other when the other was being annoying, but never out of such anger.

"Like I said, Hugo, sod off." Lily replaced her wand in her pocket and slammed the door to her compartment shut, startling Molly and Lucy who were reading their books. Roxanne and Fred sat on one side playing exploding snap, and were in deep concentration.

"You in for next round, Lily?" Fred asked, not taking his eyes off the cards.

"Sure," she said and slumped in between Lucy and Molly. Although her younger cousins didn't like Scorpius, they weren't as petulant about him as Hugo and her brothers. Whether it was because they didn't understand or didn't care, Lily didn't know, but she appreciated that she could be around some of her family without being accosted.

The journey home was long, and as they got closer to London Lily watched as more and more people roamed the hallways, restless and ready to be off the train.

"Anyone want more pumpkin juice?" Lily asked standing and grabbing her coin purse. Lucy and Roxanne raised their hands. "I'll be right back then."

Lily walked outside the compartment door and was happy to be able to stretch her legs. She also wanted to swing by Scorpius' compartment, if only to see his smile before they'd be separated for who knew how long.

She turned in the direction that the snack cart camped out in after it made its rounds and saw a cluster of people standing outside the compartment Hugo had been occupying.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked towards it, but remained outside on the fringes so that her cousin couldn't see her. Who could see her, however, was Conner, and she immediately regretted it.

It was the first time since she had seen him that night, and Conner's full color hadn't returned. His once rosy cheeks were porcelain white, and even his dirty blond hair seemed duller. Despite Lily turning him down repeatedly, Conner had been an attractive boy, but now his nose had a big lump on the bridge of it from her not healing it correctly. Conner sat there staring not quite on the train, but not quite off of it either.

"It was Malfoy, I'm sure of it," Lily heard Hugo saying to the six or so people who crowded the doorway. "Who else would do it?"

"I can't believe Bloom didn't make a bigger deal out of this," A brunette sixth year said. "I don't think I'll feel safe in the castle until whoever-,"

"Malfoy," Hugo interjected throwing her a look and she shrugged.

"Well Malfoy or whoever is caught."

"Conner," a fifth year Hufflepuff said. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Conner closed his eyes and scrunched them together. All he had been doing since he woke up was trying to remember. It frustrated him to his very core, exhausted him as he was so easily exhausted these days, and yet the little glimpses he did get made no sense.

"It's ok, Conner. Don't stress yourself out," the brunette sixth year cooed. Lily could tell they all pitied him. She understood why, she felt bad too, but he was alive, that was what was important.

Lily watched as Conner opened his eyes, and stared directly at her.

" _No,"_ she thought as a small light clicked in his eye.

"Red!" Conner almost shouted, making everyone jump.

"What?" Hugo asked, standing up.

"It was a Gryffindor?" one of the people in the hallway said surprised.

"Or a Weasely," another joked knowing it was unlikely.

"I remember flashes of red," Conner said. He stared directly at Lily, which made her palms sweat. She had never confounded someone before, and clearly her spell wasn't strong enough to be permanent.

Lily watched Hugo pace the small compartment, trying to figure out how red was in any way involved. She listened to the people press Conner more, whose eyes were once again shut trying to remember.

Lily backed away from the crowd slowly, her heart racing and a pit in her stomach. Conner couldn't remember, not before they fixed Scorpius. As fast as she could without drawing attention to herself, Lily ran down the hallways trying to find Scorpius.

Sitting on the other side of the train, she found herself out of breath when she collapsed into him.

"You have to do something!" she almost yelled into his chest.

"Lily? What's wrong?" he asked squeezing her. Lily was gasping for air; he could tell she was on the verge of sobbing.

"It's Conner!" the words unsettled the beast inside Scorpius who had been otherwise quiet since that night. "He's remembering what happened. He can't! You have to wipe his memory, or confound him with a stronger spell, or, or," she put her hand on her forehead thinking.

"Lily, I don't know if I can," he said quietly and she looked up at him. "It's not a good idea for me to go near him now." Scorpius clenched and unclenched his hands, the thing inside of him gearing up for what was coming.

"But, you have too!" she urged and grabbed his robes.

"Maybe it's better if he does remember, I-," he mustered himself for the words to come out. "I almost killed him, I thought I did." Lily let the silence hang for a minute.

"It wasn't you! You're cursed! It's not your fault," she said but he looked down at his chest. "Scorpius," she said and lightly hit his chest. "Listen to me. If he remembers, they will put you on trial and send you to Azkaban, curse or no. They will spin it that you corrupted me, the chosen one's only daughter, and they will make every wizard in the world hate you. We'll never see each other again! We'll never be able to cure you! I can't live with that, I can't live without you!" she said hurried, but sure. "Please."

Scorpius looked at her and brought his forehead to hers. His love for Lily burned inside of him like nothing had ever done before. How could he say no to a person he loved more than anything? How could he say no to her not being able to live without him.

"OK," he said and kissed her forehead. "I'll see what I can do."

Lily beamed up at him and squeezed his arms for reassurance. Taking one strap of her bag off her shoulder, Lily quickly removed the invisibility cloak and draped it over him. At Scorpius' full height, everything but his feet and ankles were concealed, so he bent down so that he was truly invisible.

Lily hurried down the hallway and could feel Scorpius at her side. A few more people had congregated outside of Hugo and Conner's compartment. Lily crouched slightly to see what was going on. Conner sat bent over, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands pressing into his eyes. He rocked back and forth, willing his memory to return.

"A Gryffindor, in the kitchen, with a wand!" one of the students suggested, recalling the muggle board game Clue. Lily heard a few people chuckle, but it was more silent and serious than funny.

"Come on buddy," Hugo said, sitting next to Conner. "You're doing so good. Red. Red what? Red shoes? Red cloak? Red Hair?"

"Yes, red-," Conner began to say but was cut off. Lily looked to the seemingly empty space next to her, and knew Scorpius was doing something.

Lily watched as Conner rubbed his head, scrunching his eyes this time not in concentration but in pain.

"Red what?" Hugo urged, leaning into his friend.

"It hurts to think," Conner replied and leaned back into the seat.

"It's okay, buddy," Hugo said patting his shoulder. Lily watched as he looked to the people standing in the doorway, disappointment and worry on his face.

Lily took a deep breath and backed away once again, this time into a wall. To anyone who looked at her, she was just stretching her legs.

"He'll learn not to think about it," Scorpius whispered next to Lily, still under the cloak. "If he does, it'll hurt, so overtime he won't." Lily looked to her left where she knew his face was.

"Thank you," she whispered and he squeezed her hand.

"I love you," he replied and she felt him kiss her cheek.

The train began to slow; they were entering King's Cross.

"Keep the cloak until you're back," Lily said as the group began to disperse. "That way you'll have to see me again," she winked.

"Be safe," he said to her.

"You too," she replied and squeezed his hand. She let go and waited a few seconds till she knew he was gone before entering her compartment.

"Took you long enough!" Roxanne cried as Lily opened the door. "And she doesn't even have the juice!"

"Sorry Roxie," Lily said completely forgetting why she had gone out there first place. "They were out. But we're in London now!"

Lily gathered her belongings as did her cousins as they train slowed to a roll. The whistle blew, and Lily could hear the bustle of people waiting to pick up their children.

She allowed her cousins to file out first, and as she reached the door way she gasped. Reaching for the handle to keep her balance, Lily's other hand flew to her chest. A sharp pain pierced her, and she found it hard to breathe for a moment.

The train settled into the station and she rubbed the area where she felt the pain until it was gone.

" _That hurt,"_ she thought as she steadied herself, but gave it little thought as she disembarked the train.

Scorpius hurried back to his compartment to gather his belongings, and folded up the cloak Lily had given him. He brought it to his nose and couldn't suppress the smile the came from smelling her scent. Gently tucking it into his satchel, he waited until the thuds of footsteps lightened and he was one of the last ones on the train.

Scorpius walked onto the platform and climbed onto the base of a pole to search for the sea of red that was Lily's family. Despite the family's size, it was easy to spot her. Her hair was brighter, her skin softer, and she seemed to have a glow about her that the others did not.

She watched her hug her parents, happy that, despite their dislike of him, she had parents to go home to, a family that cared enough about her to take such a vehement stand against him. In groups of twos and threes he watched them walk through the wall that lead back to the King's Cross Station, but couldn't stop the wave of sadness that crashed onto them as they did.

He missed Lily already, he missed his mother, missed the life he could've had if his father hadn't robbed him of it. Being sad though, wasn't going to help him remove the curse, and it was only when he removed the curse that he could really be with Lily.

Once all of her family had left platform 9 and ¾'s Scorpius apparated to his home in France. He knew he was there before the slight 'pop' registered in his ears by the way the wind tickled his face and the scent of the air. Scorpius opened his eyes and took a moment to admire the beautiful estate that was his home. Placing his hand on the wrought-iron gate that opened up to the long front path, he heard the gears unclick from one another.

Scorpius pushed the gate open and in a moment reached the house's door. After his mother had died, he had practically ran from the house choosing to stay in a hotel until the Ministry caught up with him. It had been too hard to remain in the only safe haven he had had, but now his safe haven was Lily, and coming home just reminded him of an unpleasant memory.

Opening the door the scent of his mother hit him like a brick, and for a moment he almost believed she was in the drawing room reading. Her belongings on the table next to the door were just as she left them, and Scorpius touched them gently.

"I miss you, mom," he said quietly.

He took a few minutes to let the reality of the situation set in, but with Lily in mind it didn't take him long to set to work.

Hours passed and Scorpious was on the floor of his mother's bedroom sorting through old papers. Much like he had sat on the same floor and played as a child, he found it somewhat amusing and ironic that he now sat in the same location, a glass of fire whiskey in hand, tasked with saving himself.

The fire crackled as he leafed through old papers keeping him warm. He smiled as he found old drawings he had made, but became somewhat dismayed as he inspected them. Where most children would draw wizards flying or fighting dragons, he drew scenes of horror and terror. Much like his dreams which had subsided since meeting Lily, they're were pictures of him, as a child, standing on corpses with red flares coming out of his wand hurting those that attacked.

He felt the thing inside him get giddy, enjoying the trip down memory lane, but it made Scorpius sick to his stomach.

"Why would you save this?" he said, disgusted to no one in particular. He crumpled up the parchment and gladly tossed it into the fire, watching it curl and burn in the flames.

 _Tick-Tick-Tick_ _ **,**_ the noise startled Scorpious as he turned to see where it was coming from.

"Edwy?" he asked placing his glass down. He rushed to the window to let the little owl in. Eagerly he untied the letter from Lily's owl, and scratched the bird's head as he opened it.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _Just wanted to check in to see if I could be of any use? Home's not bad…so far. The family's still all around so it will just be time till the dust settles. I wish I were with you, being helpful._

 _I didn't think being this far away from you would be this hard._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

He smiled as he read the note and continued pet Edwy. His heart sored with love and he knew that it was impossible to love her any more than he did, but that come tomorrow, he would somehow find a way.

 _"I'll be with you soon, Lily,"_ he thought, and refocused he set to work again so that he could be reunited with her sooner. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope you're still enjoying, please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! Just so you know, this story is complete. Do you want me to post chapters more quickly, or are you comfortable with the speed it's been going up at?**

"I love half days!" Rose said joyously walking down the steps of the ministry. Lily was meeting her cousin for lunch and a walk around Diagon Alley. So far, her time home hadn't been as bad as she was expecting, but she knew that was solely due to the fact that her family really hadn't had a chance to be home. James, Albus and her dad were busy wrapping cases up before the holiday, and her mom was similarly busy with the Daily Prophet. However she knew this was all about to change.

"Let me give you advice, Lils," Rose said taking her cousin by the arm in a sisterly way. "Whatever you decide you want to pursue as a career, make sure you love it. Cos' let me tell you, I'm thinking about joining dad and Uncle Fred at the joke shop."

"Tough day at the office?" Lily asked sympathetically. They walked through Diagon Alley to their favorite café.

"The paperwork that's involved! Give me tests to grade and textbooks to read any day, but filing reports on cauldron thickness in potions class and the dangers of pygmy puffs in care of magical creatures? Ugh!" Rose was very emphatic in her disgust and exhaustion.

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Potter, right this way please" the Maitre'D at the entrance to the Café said. Although the girls had frequented there their entire lives, practically everyone in the Wizarding community in London knew who they were.

The girls smiled politely while being seated, and Rose began to garble down the bread that was placed on the table.

"It does sound a bit dull, but before you know it you'll be back at Hogwarts!" Lily said encouragingly. As she said the name of her school she had a pang for it like she never had before. Hogwarts was her home with Scorpius, and she found herself missing him more than she ever thought she could for only meeting him a few short months ago. Lily and Scorpius had exchanged owls multiple times a day in the three days they'd been separated, so much so that Edwy had become exhausted and Lily had had to use her parent's owl.

"It really can't be soon enough. And plus with Mrs. Wood out with Conner at St. Mungo's it's been a double load," Rose continued to lament.

"Conner's in St. Mungos?" Lily asked, shocked. True he didn't look 100% on the train, but he didn't look like anything was wrong.

"You didn't know?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow, and Lily remembered that her cousin thought they were dating.

"Well…" she fished for an excuse that seemed plausible. "I knew he was exhausted from what happened and the term, so I didn't think much of not hearing from him." Hopefully feigning interest was enough.

"Oh," Rose said, and Lily couldn't tell if she believed her or not.

"Did his mum say why?" that was the question Lily really cared about.

"Splitting headache that store bought and home made potion couldn't cure. She's also devastated about his nose, apparently who ever broke it in the fight tried to fix it, but it didn't set right," Rose said remembering the woman's worries.

"Well it's cartilage and not bone so," Lily said looking down at her hands. She had no trouble fixing broken bones the few times she'd practice, and could always rely on potions to help if it didn't work out. Nose cartilage was a different story.

"It's weird tho, inn'it?" Rose said, not really looking at Lily but just thinking out loud.

"The git beats him up tremendously, feels bad enough to stich him up a bit and take him to Pomfrey, but not guilty to come out and say he did it. I mean what do you think the fight was even over, Quidditch?" Rose guessed and Lily just shrugged.

"Probably."

"Weird if you ask me."

"Very," Lily said and grabbed the menu that was sitting in front of her to change the subject. "So what do you think you're gonna get?"

The girls ate lunch and continued to catch up before heading back out to the street to shop for Christmas presents.

"I'm so behind this year!" Rose complained as they walked, some bags already in hand. "Hey, do you mind if we run into Quality Quidditch? I can get Hugo and my dad gifts there!"

Lily had always hated to be dragged to this store, not because it was a Quidditch shop, but because her family could literally spend centuries in there, and then another 100 years on top of that.

Almost begrudgingly she followed Rose into the store, and the scent of leather and cedar hit her nose instantly. It was a familiar smell, and a nice one and it made her smile.

Lily looked up and saw that she had already lost Rose, and with a sigh began looking at the newest brooms. Children, of all ages really, gathered around the latest Nimbus 5000 and Famous Holly Head Harpie Player Ginny Potter endorsed Firebolt Seven ohhing and ahhing at the thought of unwrapping one or the other on Christmas morning. But it was the broom in the lighted cased in the corner that caught Lily's attention.

She walked over to it and was immediately taken with its design. The broom's handle had a two toned wood grain patterned that may it look rich and sophisticated, and it's seat was made out of soft dark brown leather. Lily had never been taken with a broom before, to her they were all the same, but this was a thing of splendor.

"Ah, she's a beaut, ain't she?" the shopkeeper said walking over to Lily, he was polishing a broom handle. "This here is the Galetea, just released this week."

"How come it's not on display with the others?" Lily asked, truly curious.

"She ain't a Quidditch broom, not built for intense speed or quick manuvers. Mind you, she can go plenty fast if needed, and you don't have to worry about reaction time, but the kids these days are all about streamlining speed and speed extensions." He continued seeing that he was holding Lily's interest. "The wood in the handle is actually a combination of Rose wood and cherry, that's what gives it the nice color, but makes it less aerodynamic for the Quidditch players. It's handcrafted and hand polished, and the seats made from genuine dragon leather."

"Can you have it engraved?" Lily asked turning back to the broom, an idea sparking in her mind.

"Well, I suppose for you Ms. Potter, sure," he replied and she could sense the distress in his voice that such a thing of beauty would be harassed in anyway.

"Don't worry, just the tiniest of detailing," she replied and instructed him on what she wanted.

"So who's the lucky recipient?" He asked as he finished the engraving, Lily was so excited.

"Well I'd tell you, but I wouldn't word getting out and ruining the surprise!" she hated using status as a means to anything, but unfortunately away from Hogwarts, people who didn't know the Weasely's or Potter's were quite apt to treat them like the royal family of the United Kingdom.

"Understood, understood," he chortled as he wrapped the broom up. The truth was, Lily had been struggling to find something she thought Scorpius would like as a Christmas gift. She had wanted it to be special and sentimental, but she also knew he was rich enough to buy whatever he wanted or needed. This broom seemed like the perfect gift not only because they had gone flying together and enjoyed it and but that it also offered him an opportunity for a new life he had with her that he hadn't had before.

"You actually bought something at Quality Quidditch?" Rose said, shocked as she walked over to the counter, her arms full of Quidditch supplies.

"Oh don't make a big deal about it or I'll return it," Lily said rolling her eyes hoping Rose would think it was for her.

"I won't say another word!" she and made the sign of the cross over heart.

"Would that be all, Ms. Weasley?" he said turning towards Rose, and Lily waited as her cousin finished her transaction.

Goods in hand, the girls walked back out onto the street and pulled their cloaks up, the temperature had dropped by several degrees in the time they had been in the store.

"Ugh, it's bitter!" Lily complained shivering, the broom tucked neatly under arm.

"We should go visit Uncle Charlie in Egypt again," Rose suggested recalling the couple of vacations their family had taken out to visit their uncle as his work with dragons took him far and wide.

They continued walking down the street deep in conversation when a flash of blond caught Lily's eye. She turned just in time to see Scorpius give a slight wave with a gigantic smile, and head inside of the Leaky Cauldron.

Lily gasped in surprise.

"What?!" Rose asked excitedly, seeing her cousin's look of pleasure. She hadn't wanted to say anything, but Lily had been looking down since she had been home, Rose had just attributed it to Conner though.

"Err," Lily scrambled. "I want to visit Conner in the hospital."

"Well we pass it on the way home anyway," Rose said not quite understanding where Lily's 'epiphany' was coming from. "We can pop in."

"I know, but I have his gift, and I don't want him to see it!" Lily said, which wasn't exactly a lie and but couldn't be called a truth either. "Could you take it home for me?" Lily practically threw the broom at her cousin without waiting for an answer.

"Err, sure I guess," Rose said fumbling to catch it with the rest of her bags in hand.

"Thanks, Rosie!" Lily said warmly and squeezed her cousin's arms. "I'll see you tomorrow then! Give love to your parents from me!" and with that Lily spun on her heel and rushed towards the steps of Saint Mungo's.

Rose felt utterly confused as she watched her cousin walk away; she was just acting so weird. _"Ahh, to be young and in love,"_ she thought to herself and instead of walking to the nearest fireplace apparted herself home.

Lily watched from the steps of the hospital to wait till her cousin vanished from Diagon alley before she practically ran into the Leaky Cauldron.

She busted threw the door sending light into the otherwise dingy bar and a smile grew on her face when she saw him. Calmly she walked over to his table tucked away in the corner, so that any witch or wizard coming or going couldn't quite see the people at the far table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coming up to him. He stood and wrapped her in his arms. She breathed him in deeply and felt relived. Looking up at him, she let his lips crash onto hers in a feverish kiss they both so desperately needed.

"I wanted to surprise you, did it work?" he asked finally pulling apart. They both sat down.

"It definitely did," she replied, truly shocked to see him here. "Does this mean you found something?" her giddiness subsided for the moment and the real reason why Scorpious had ever gone home in the first place hit her.

"I did. I found an address of an old witch my mother once mentioned." Scorpious went onto explain the little he remembered what his mother had said about Matil, the old witch down on Knockturn Alley. He had found his mother's old journal, and while it hadn't gone into detail, the address was clearly written on the top right hand corner of one of the pages.

"So let's go see her," Lily suggested, almost standing up from her seat. The sooner they could get answers, the sooner Scorpius could be cured.

"We can't, not until a day or so after Christmas, she's not there," Scorpius explained as he had already gone past her shop. Lily slumped in her seat a little, disappointed.

"But cheer up Reds," Scorpius said scooting his chair towards her. "At least it's a start." Lily couldn't help but smile.

The two sat there for a few more hours and found themselves ordering dinner, both their stomachs grumbling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so ravenous," Lily said as she watched Scorpius chow down on three separate dishes.

"Ya know, I just realized it, but I haven't eaten since we left Hogwarts," he said swallowing his food. Lily's mouth dropped open, not eating for that long was inconceivable in her family.

"You need someone looking after you, don't you?" she teased with affection.

"As long as that person is you," he replied and she smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Lily responded. It was nice to feel normal like they were in a normal relationship, not worried that any of her family members would appear around the corner, or any of her friends would see them and tattle. Here they could just be tucked away in a corner, eating dinner, enjoying each other's company.

It was then that they felt a cold gust of wind from the door across the room hit them, and it gave Lily the chills. Not only because it was cold, but she was also struck with a bad feeling.

Turning just the slightest so that whoever walked in still couldn't recognize her, Lily saw Pansy Parkinson's older daughter, Pamela.

"Potter, is that you?" Pamela called catching site of a red head. Pamela had been three years ahead of Lily at school, and loved to tease, taunt and bully Lily and Rose in particular. Lily had always disliked Pamela and now she sensed an even greater threat looming.

"Oi, Potter, I'm talking to you!" Pamela said and approached the table. Lily watched as Scorpius hands clench into fists, he didn't like anyone talking to Lily that way, but it was Lily's reaction to Pamela's calls that made him furious. "What are you Potter, scared? Don't have you big brothers to protect you-, oh hello, and who is this?"

Pamela was caught off guard by Scorpius. His cursed charm was working on her, just like it worked on every man, woman and child and Pamela found herself suddenly a lot less concerned with Lily Potter than she had been seconds ago.

"Go away, Pam," Lily said watching Pamela put together who the blond mystery man was.

"Before you introduce me to your friend? Now Lily Potter you're many things, but rude isn't one of them," she said and then turned to Scorpious. "I'm Pamela Parkinson-McDay, and I think I know who _you_ are."

Lily glanced at Scorpius who didn't make a move to offer his name or say hello. He was doing everything he could to control the beast inside of him.

"Oh come now, there's no need to be rude! Our parents used to run together back in the day. Your Draco Malfoy's boy, Scorpius."

Scorpious sat there with an unreadable expression on his face. To any sane individual, they would've backed away, but Pamela was too much like her mother.

"Shy type, I get it. I guess growing up away from the world does that to you. The question now is what on earth are you doing here with a _Potter_ of all people?" Pamela looked back and forth from Scorpius to Lily trying to piece it together.

"It's none of your business Pam, don't you have someone else to bother?" Lily asked, hoping for her sake she'd just get up and leave.

"And leave my new favorite couple alone in the Leaky Cauldron? That wouldn't be very responsible!" She saw Lily and Scorpius shoot a look at each other. "Well that's what you are right, together? Sure the fam-bam loves that."

Scorpius tensed and Lily didn't know if she preferred him to expel Pamela Parkinson-McDay off the face of the earth, or keep his cool.

"Oh wait," she said after a moment. "Poor Scorpius has no family to speak of, do you? Pity." Lily watched Scorpious' eyes actually darken. "You know, we were almost sibbys, you could've been my baby brother! Except your father left my mother for that Greengrass girl. Can't say I get it, but who am I too judge." Pamela smirked as she grabbed Lily's glass and took a sip of butter beer. Mid-smirk, however, Lily could tell something was wrong.

Pamela's eyes grew and she dropped the glass reaching for her throat. Lily automatically knew she couldn't breathe.

"You should know not to speak of other people's mothers, Pam," Scorpious chided in an eerily calm voice. Lily sat desperate to help him. "My father did not pass onto me many good qualities, but a taste in woman was one of them."

Pamela was turning paler by the second, a look of tremendous fear growing in her eyes. Somehow Lily wasn't frightened, but she wanted Scorpius to stop for his sake.

"Scorpius," she said and gently touched his hand with her fingertips. Immediately she could feel him relax, and Pamela gasped for breath.

"What's wrong with you? I could have you arrested!" She said in between huge gulps of air, some more expletives falling out of her mouth. She massaged her throat.

"Go about your business," Scorpius said and waved his fingers at her. "You're done here."

Lily watched as Pamela stood from the table and rubbed her head, her eyes contorted in the same look of pain that Conner's had been on the train. Without another word Pamela walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, and Lily knew that she wouldn't be able to remember anything.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said pulling Lily's gaze back to him away form the door. "I was trying-,"

"It's ok," Lily began and squeezed his hand warmly. "You showed more restraint than I would've. She won't remember she saw us here, together?"

"She shouldn't," he said. He felt like a puppy that knew it did something wrong, ashamed with its tail between its legs. He looked at Lily and could tell she was disappointed about this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily lied to herself. She didn't enjoy lying though, and she had been doing a lot of it lately, she didn't want to do it to him. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… if people knew, about us," she confessed, her gaze coming up to meet his.

Scorpius was surprised to hear her say this. It wasn't like he had any friends or family to tell, so the only reasons they'd be keeping quiet about their relationship was for Lily, her reputation and her family.

"Lily, there's literally nothing stopping me from shouting it from the top of the castle if you'd want me too. 'Hello World, I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I'm in love with Lily Luna Potter! Deal with it!'" and they both laughed. What a world it would be if he could.

"How romantic," she teased and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched and both felt the spark of attraction, but before they could part from one another, Lily gasped and grabbed her chest.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius said, worried.

"It's nothing, I think. I'm fine," she said as she rubbed the pain away. "Probably just indigestion, who knows how long Tom's had this food back there." But she continued to rub her chest.

"Do you want to rest for a few minutes? I have a room upstairs," Scorpius suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

Scorpius threw down some coins on the table and took Lily by the hand. They made their way up the stairs and walked down the hall to room seven.

Lily had never been upstairs in the Leaky Cauldron, but it looked just as much as she expected it to. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, with a wooden night side table beside it. A chest of drawers that had missing knobs sat on one side of the wall, and across from it was a window looking out onto Diagon Alley. There were several candle sconces around the room, which was the room's main source of light.

"It's not the poshest," Scorpius said as he stepped in. It was downright dull and dirty. "But it's the closest to you."

"As long as your comfortable," Lily said, eyeing the bed. She was suddenly overcome with fatigue, and needed rest.

"Who knows what creepy crawlies will crawl over me in my sleep," he joked and she smiled. She flopped down on the bed, her legs hanging over the sides so her shoes wouldn't dirty the quilt, not that it would've mattered.

"Hey Scorpius," she said, you could tell she was tired from her voice.

"Yes?" he sat down at the bottom of the bed and put his feet on her lap. He gently took each shoe off, and without realizing what he was doing began to massage her feet.

"Thank you." He chuckled. Lily's eyes were fluttering shut.

"For what, sleepy head?"

"Coming back to London, not staying in France. I'm sure your home is much nicer than this."

"Well being with you is nicer than anything, so really I should be thanking you." Scorpius watched Lily smile at him, her eyes now shut. "Lily, are you sure you want to fall asleep here? Maybe it'd be best if you flooed home?" He didn't want her to go, but he also didn't think she'd want her father sending the entire auror department out looking for her either.

"Just for a little bit, I'll wake up in a few minutes," she said and patted the spot beside her. With no hesitation Scorpius laid beside her, and she positioned herself so that she cuddle into his neck and side.

"You smell good," was the last thing Lily remembered saying.

"So do you." Scorpious kissed the top of her head, and shortly there after found himself falling asleep too.

"Lily!" Ginny screamed with relief when the fireplace roared green the next morning. Lily hadn't woken up a few minutes later; in fact she slept more soundly than she had the entirety she had been home. It was 7am when she did finally wake up, and Scorpius had felt horrible about the trouble she was facing when she got home. He even offered to go with her, so that the brunt of it would be on him, but Lily knew that would never work.

"Where have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick!" Harry said standing from the kitchen table. He walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

"And your brothers," James said with a raised eyebrow. He and Albus had had a clue about who she was with, but hadn't wanted to volunteer it yet. They both surveyed the sister for any telling signs, but couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry mum, dad," Lily said pulling away from her father's embrace. "I was visiting Conner Wood at Mungo's and fell asleep there. He was really bored so we were playing exploding snap and wizard's chess for hours." Lily hated lying, but it was just easier.

"We didn't even think to call Oliver," Ginny said now hugging Lily, and looking at Harry as if he should've thought of that.

"Rose knew," Lily countered to get her dad off the hook.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Albus asked, hands on his hips. Lily and James always teased him about that pose, but he always went to it.

"Er," Lily thought quickly. Spare her dad for her cousin? That had worked out well. "I asked her not to. I didn't want you to think I was fancying Conner or anything."

"Hmm, so after all these years he finally wore you down?" James said, pleased at the thought that his kid sister was finally over the Malfoy boy.

"Ugh, Mom!" Lily complained. "This is why I told her not to say anything."

"Okay kids," Ginny said and walked to the kitchen table with her daughter. "Enough."

"You know what grandpop would say about this whole thing," Albus offered, they all looked at him. "We just need to adapt those muggle cell phones!"

"Well he might not be wrong," Harry said and they all sat down to breakfast. For a moment, Lily could enjoy the serenity of her happy family, and it made her feel good to relax with them. No matter how happy she was with her family though, there was still someone missing from her side.

 **A/N: Yes, I know Hannah is now the keeper of the Leaky Cauldron, but I like the idea of Tom still being there better for this story!**


	16. Chapter 16

Lily had had trouble falling asleep Christmas eve night, partly because she was sharing a room with Rose, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy, but also because she felt terrible that Scorpius was waking up alone on Christmas morning.

Christmas was always spent at her grandparents' house with all of her aunts uncles and cousins bunking up together. It was a tradition she had always loved, but not being with Scorpius had put a damper on it for her this year. If only he could've been there too, if only her family could accept him.

Lily found herself dreaming happily when she could sense light. Rubbing her eyes open, her body knew it was too early for there to be as much light as there was pouring into her room. With a yawn she sat up and really opened her eyes.

Circling her bed were the orbs of light Scorpius had made when they picnicked in the Astronomy tower, and she couldn't help but feel warm and happy that they were once again floating above her head.

She looked at her cousins who were still fast asleep; worried one would wake up and see them. Crawling as quietly as she could to the foot of her bed, Lily found a large wrapped present waiting for her. On top was a piece of parchment neatly folded, and she couldn't wait to read it.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Happy Christmas! You are my jewel in life, and I love you than more words can say. Everything I have or will ever have I want to share with you. You are the goodness that keeps me grounded, and I know I don't deserve you. Have a wonderful Christmas my love._

 _-S_

Lily had tears in her eyes reading his letter, and she held it close to her heart. The gift he had given her was elegantly wrapped in silver and emerald paper with a white bow. As quietly as she could she unwrapped it, and covered her mouth in surprise with what she saw.

A beautiful ebony wood jewelry box the size of a bread box sat before her. On the top in mother of pearl were her initials L.L.P. Lily ran her fingers over it and was amazed by it's beauty. Slowly she lifted the lid.

A soft and gentle song she didn't recognize tinkled from the box, and his scent almost overwhelmed her. Already in the jewelry box were half a dozen necklaces, bracelets and earrings, all made of diamonds, gemstones and precious metals.

"Oh, my," Lily whispered aloud to herself. She couldn't accept what he was giving her, but she knew he'd have it no other way.

She picked a few pieces up and held them in the glowing light. The diamonds sparkled in every direction, bouncing off the walls of the room. She wanted to put on every piece for him, but knew doing so in the home was a bad idea.

Hearing her cousin roll over she quickly packed up the box and placed it on the side of the bed away from everyone else. The orbs of light faded around her, and she tucked herself back into bed, hoping Scorpious loved his gift nearly as much as she loved hers.

The only reason Scorpious woke up was because he could hear Tom the innkeeper moving goblets and plates around in the bar, but when he realized what day it was he smiled. He pictured the smile Lily had on her face when she had opened his gift, and her only regret was that he couldn't be there to see her.

The jewels he had gifted her were a combination of new ones he had bought specifically for her, and some of his mother's pieces he thought she would like. He would give Lily the moon if he could, and if she asked for it, he might even be able to get it.

Slowly sitting up he saw a large packet at the foot of his bed. He smiled, having expected to receive nothing. Tearing the wrapping paper off, Scorpius was silent as he fingered the broom lily had gotten from him.

"She's got taste," he said out loud as he further examined every inch. He had never had a broom for any other reason that he had no one to fly with. But the one Lily had gotten him was superb.

His fingers felt a disturbance in the wood and he looked to see what it was. Lily's special addition engraving to the broom had been a lily and a scorpion, intertwined on the handle. He couldn't help but smile. Looking over to the discarded wrapping, he saw a note that Lily had included.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _I only wish that I could be with you this morning. You have brought so much love and happiness to my life, and I can't wait for our lifetime of adventure. For the boy who can have anything he wants, I hope this gift surprises and delights you. I am not me without you. Happy Christmas, my love._

 _Lily_

Merlin, how he loved that girl.

"Well what do you say? Have a happy Christmas then?" Arthur Weasley asked as he took his seat at the head of the table for Christmas dinner.

The Weasley's and the Potters took up so much space that the Burrow had rooms added to it over the years. For their yearly Christmas parties and, not to mention, weekly get togethers, Molly had bought an enchanted table that could sit up to 100 if necessary. As Lily looked down the table to her left and right, she realized that soon a second table would probably be needed.

Toys and crackers whizzed through the air, and chatter and laughter filled the home, but Lily couldn't feel very happy. She was amiss in her family, lonely, and all she could think about was poor Scorpius eating Christmas dinner alone in the Leaky Cauldron.

 _There's no reason he couldn't be here_ she thought with a mixture of anger and sadness. _Would it really be that terrible if he just flooed in_ , but she knew this could never happen.

"Lily! I love your earrings!" Fleur said leaning over for some kidney pie.

"Oh, thanks aunt Fleur," Lily said and fingered them. Diamonds arranged in an art deco style hung from her ears. To anybody sitting at the table, they would have thought they were fake, but Lily's stomach dropped when she remembered Fleur was from France.

"They look so familiar," she said leaning in closer to look at them. "Ahh, yes!" she cried. "My grandmere had a very similar pair, of French origin, oui?" After all these years she couldn't shake her heritage. "Very expensive too! You must have someone _very_ special to get you those!" Fleur winked and Lily felt instant relief. She could count on her aunt to remain quiet.

"What's wrong, Lil? Not hungry?" Harry asked and patted his daughter's back. Normally his children inhaled their grandmother's food but tonight Lily had barely eaten anything.

"S'pose not," Lily said looking at her father. He noticed her earrings but didn't say anything. He knew Ginny and he hadn't given them to her for Christmas, but assumed someone else did.

"Lucy's not very hungry either Uncle Harry," Molly said looking at her sister who looked like she was about to pass out.

"Too excited to sleep last night?" Harry joked looking at tired niece. Lucy nodded.

"Luce!" James chided, he was across from her. "It's a shock you got any presents at all! Father Christmas doesn't deliver presents to witches who are still awake! You must've just fallen asleep!"

"It wasn't just trouble falling asleep! I woke up super early too. Lily's lights were soooo bright!" Lucy replied rubbing her eye. Lily choked on her drink.

"Lights? What are you talking about Lucy-goosey? I think you were dreaming!" Lily tried to quickly cover. She thought she had gotten away with it too.

"No, I saw them too," Molly said rather astutely. "Floating around your bed, they were pretty."

As Harry turned to look at his daughter, his two sons exchange a serious glance that he only saw them share in the office, rarely in the home.

"Well Lily will promise to not do magic in her sleep tonight," Harry offered, "so that you girls can get a better night's rest."

Lily shrugged and smiled, but she knew her cheeks were bright red, and she hadn't missed the look her brothers shared either.

"Whose ready for a game of exploding snap?" Lily's uncle George shouted from the other side of the table, and she welcomed the excuse to leave the table.

In groups of two and three the family made their way into the living room, and Lily made sure she positioned herself away from her brothers so she would not be cornered.

"Lily, will you be on my team?" one of her younger cousins asked and she agreed. Kneeling on the ground she began playing the game, but her eyes were on her brothers who were whispering to one another in a corner. Lily didn't have to know what they were saying for her to know it was not good.

A flood of emotions rose inside her; anger, sadness, pity. Mostly though it was disappointment. Looking around the room as she threw down cards, she was struck by how large and loving of a family could possibly hate Scorpius, especially when he made her so happy.

Maybe it wouldn't be bad to tell them, she thought. Maybe some would be accepting, and others would come in time. But would it be worth the risk of potentially losing the ones she loved if they wouldn't. Looking at James and Albus who were still whispering with one another, she really considered it. Yes, they were her brothers, but what kind of family were they if they couldn't accept the person who she was in love with?

A loud snap jolted Lily out of her thoughts as her cousins laughed when the game was over.

"My turn!" Lucy yelled, and a new set of children pushed forward. Lily stood up and exhaustion washed over her.

"Are you ok, Lily?" her aunt Hermione asked her. Lily stifled a yawn.

"Just sleepy," she replied smiling at her aunt. Exhaustion came much more easily to Lily in the recent days than it had in the past.

"Why don't you go rest then," Ginny suggested rubbing her daughter's back. Lily nodded in approval of the idea.

Heading for the stairs, her brothers began to follow her. They looked angry and untrusting.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked as Lily began the ascent up to the bedroom.

"I'm tired, James. Just leave me alone."

"What were the girls talking about, Lily? What lights?" Albus cut to the chase. Lily began to take the stairs two at a time.

"I don't know."

"Stop lying. You were never like this before _him_ ," James said keeping up with her pace. Lily stopped on her heel and turned around, incredulous.

" _Him_?" she said her hands on her hips.

"You don't even see what that Malfoy is doing to you Lily," James replied. "You didn't become a liar until you met him at school. I know you weren't with Connor at Mungo's the other night. I know you're not dating him."

"Yeah, did Connor like his broom, Lily?" Albus said raising his eyebrow. Lily shook with anger.

"So now you're spying on me?" she wanted to laugh, to cry. "Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I may be your little sister, but that doesn't mean you can tell me where to go or who to be with."

Before doing anything she regretted, she turned and raced up the rest of the steps, slamming the door to her bedroom. She locked the door with her wand and kicked the side of her bed.

"You okay there, Reds?" Lily jumped ten feet in the air. Turning around she saw Scorpius pull off the invisibility cloak.

"Merlin!" she squealed. Scorpius wore a long black cloak that was clasped together at the neck with a golden buckle. His new broom rested on the wall beside him. "How in the world…" Lily trailed off speechless. There was no one else she had wanted to see more than him.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said approaching her. "I was flying around and ended up, well, ended up here."

"Do you like the broom?" Lily asked, letting him take her face into his hands. He had no words to express what it meant to him, what she meant to him. She knew he didn't need any.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Lily pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

She kissed him more ferociously than she ever had before. Still angry with her brothers, so in love with Scorpius, she let her desire over come her otherwise common senses.

Scorpius responded in kind. Seeing her made his body tingle. Touching her was electric.

Lily brought her hand up to his collar and began to unbuckle it as the backs of her knees hit the bed. Not expecting it to be there, she fell down bringing Scorpius down on top of her. The sudden jolt in position made them both stop.

"I think I got a little carried away," she said as they rolled onto each other's sides to face one another. They were so close their noses almost touched.

"Me too, just a tad," he replied and they smiled at each other.

"Scorpius," she said after a minute, nervous to bring her eyes up to his.

"Yes?" he asked, unsure of where she was going next.

"I," she began but her breath hitched in her throat. "I want." She didn't know the words to go on. With more conviction than she realized she possessed, she brought her eyes up to his. She put her hand on his chest, and slowly slid it down to his belt buckle.

"Lily," he breathed as her hand traveled lower. He longed for her in the way his lungs longed for air, needed it to survive. But now wasn't the time, it wasn't the place. He could tell her anger from whatever had occurred prior to coming into the room wasn't entirely subsided, and he didn't want her making decisions she may go on to regret.

"You don't want to?" she asked. She looked hurt, and unsure. Scorpius picked up her hand and kissed it.

"More than you can possibly know," he said and couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Then why are you laughing?" she asked, not hurt but confused. "Why stop?"

"You are the most special thing to me, Lily. And unless you say otherwise, we have an entire lifetime together to share. You don't want to do this here, now."

Lily's stomach flipped at the idea of a lifetime with Scorpius. She had just started to assume, she realized, that she would always have Scorpius in her life. This was the first time though, that he had ever said anything of the nature to her.

"We do?" she asked. He watched her eyes light up brighter than he ever saw them before.

"Lily," Scorpius said pushing himself up on one arm. "I have every intention of spending a lifetime with you, as long as you will have me. I don't know how my life would've turned out if I hadn't been cursed, but as long as you would've been in this world, this would've been exactly the same. I was born to be with you, forever." He let the words flow out of him, more sure of this than anything in his life ever, even the anger and the beast inside of him.

"I never knew you could love someone as much I love you," she said, simply beaming at him.

"I'm only sorry of what I put you through. Your family, your friends. I don't want to make your life harder for you."

"If they love me, they'll come around. In the meantime, it just means I get to spend more time with you. And Scorpius, listen to me." She sat up now too, taking his face in her hands. "There is a cure out there, I know it in my heart. We will cure you if it's the last ting I do." They kissed, more gently this time, so assured in their love for one another.

For the first time in a long time, Scorpius felt hopeful. Hopeful for a future with Lily, where he could love her everyday. He knew that a life without her, curse or no curse, was not an option for him.

"Come on," he said standing up. He took her hand gently.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked. Scorpius picked up his cloak that she had thrown to the floor and put it on her.

"A present for me is as much for you," he said grabbing the broom she got him. "And I think a moonlight ride is a perfect way to end this Christmas night."

"But what if they see us," she said, referring to her family who was still celebrating several floors below.

"Then we'll fly away to France, and send them an owl in the New Year," he smiled and Lily couldn't help but laugh. Mounting the broom on the windowsill, they kicked off and started gliding through the air. Lily didn't know if it was because it was Christmas, or because a gentle snow was now falling, or because they were together, but she could tell that he felt free, for the first time in possibly forever.

This was the feeling she wanted him to feel everyday. They way he made her feel, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she would travel the earth if it meant she could find him a cure.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily had awoken refreshed the next morning to find a snowflake from the night before bewitched in a glass beside her. Their moonlit ride had been a glorious jaunt around the countryside, filled with happiness and laughter, but she had returned before anyone would find her missing.

Scorpius had returned to the Leaky Cauldron, for the first time in his life, happy beyond words. He had crawled into bed with a smile on his face, and for the first time in a long time slept without a terrible dream.

Lily and her family had returned to their home, and Lily was in the kitchen helping her mother prepare for their annual day after Christmas dinner with Ron, Hermione and their children.

Lily stood near the sink, chopping vegetables. She couldn't stop the smile that kept crawling across her face every few moments as her mind wandered to Scorpius, and she kept losing track of conversation with her mother.

"Lily?" Ginny said. She put down the wooden spoon in her hand.

"Yes, mum?" Lily said finishing up with the vegetables.

"Who is he?" Ginny watched as Lily fumbled with the knife in her hand, blushing and looking for anything to look at besides her mother.

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"Whoever it is who has you on cloud nine?" Ginny had gone through this multiple times with her sons, but not once had her daughter seemed so taken away with anyone. Ginny was happy her daughter had found someone who made her as happy as she seemed today, and wanted to share in the joy of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily said, meeting her mother's gaze.

"You don't?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Lily said, but couldn't help the small smile that creped upon her face. She wanted to tell her mother about the reason why she was so happy, but she thought better of it.

"Do you really think in this family secrets stay secrets for long?" Ginny asked. Lily knew she had to be more careful with Scorpius if she didn't want everyone finding out about them, but after last night she cared a little less if they did. Not telling her family was only protecting them from a truth she knew they wouldn't want to hear, she was more committed to her future than ever.

"Oh, mother," Lily said brushing the comment off.

"Well as long as he continues to make you this happy, than you can tell me in your own time," Ginny replied picking the spoon up. She turned her back to the stovetop and felt Lily wrap her arms around her.

"I love you, mum," she said and squeezed tight. Ginny patted her daughter's arm and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, now go get ready. They'll be here soon," Ginny replied, and watched as Lily skipped up the stairs.

Stopping off in the bathroom she fixed her hair. Maybe she would tell her mother, maybe she could see better than anyone else.

Contemplating the pros and cons of telling her mother, Lily walked to her bedroom, but stopped just short of the door. It was shut and she knew she hadn't left it that way. Sticking her ear up to the door, she heard her brothers shuffling around in her room.

"We have to tell them," she heard Albus say to James.

"When she goes back to school?" James replied.

"Yeah, James, when they're tucked away together in a secluded classroom with no one to stop them," Albus replied, exasperatedly.

"Hugo is there, and with any luck we can get Malfoy expelled before the semester starts," James replied. Lily heard the doors to her wardrobe shutting.

"There's no evidence he did what he did to Connor-," Albus started, but Lily burst the door open with her wand. The boys jumped back not expecting to see her. James tried to hide the pile of letters from Scorpius he was holding behind his back, but knew she saw.

"What do you think you're doing" Lily said more quietly than she had expected. Her eyes looked from James to Albus who had the jewelry box she had received for Christmas in his lap.

" _My dearest, Lily_. _My heart, my love. My life is you."_ Albus restated excerpts of letters Scorpius sent her, and her cheeks flushed with anger.

"They weren't yours to read," Lily said clenching her hands into fists at her side.

"Don't you see what he is doing?" Albus said standing up. "The letters, the gifts? He is using you." The boys were shocked when Lily began laughing.

"Oh that's a good one," she said genuinely continuing to laugh. But the boys looked to one another, with looks of shock on their faces.

"You really don't see it?" James said, an incredulous look on his face.

"Please, enlighten me. What does he have to gain?" Lily asked. She couldn't believe how dumb her brothers were being.

"To ruin your reputation, the family's reputation. To kill you?" James shot out a list of the possibilities.

"Lily, we might not have evidence, but I am certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was the one who hurt Connor. Connor is lucky to be alive. What if he did that to you?" Lily chose her words very carefully.

"You are wrong. He would never do something like that. He would never let something like that happen to me." That was not Scorpius who had been in control that night. It was his curse. Was he responsible for something he could not control? Responsible for something that he so deeply wanted gone from him? She knew Scorpius would do anything to change that night, change his life.

"I can't stand here and let this continue," Albus said. He knocked her jewelry box over, and the gems and diamonds spilled from it.

"Merlin, Lily," said James. "Is he buying your affection?"

That comment infuriated her, and before she realized what she was doing she through a hex at him. Albus deflected it with his wand, but both brothers were taken a back at her actions.

"I hate you both." It was the first time she had ever said that to anyone, and she didn't realize how much she meant it until she said it. The boys' jaws dropped.

"You're so stupid, Lily," Albus replied and Lily threw a bat bogey hex at him. It hit him square in the face.

Retaliating for his brother, James through a hex back at her. She deflected it and it bounced off the walls hitting her dresser, which sprung open.

"What in Merlin's name is going on up here?" Ginny said bursting through the door. She surveyed the situation around her, watching Albus pull at the bat on his face, Lily and James' wands pointed out at each other, priceless jewels lying at Lily's feet.

Lily lowered he wand first while Ginny performed a spell that had the bat dissolve off her second son's face.

"Does someone want to explain what happened?" Ginny said watching her children stare at one another, fuming. "I should take all three of your wands. You're all above age now, this behavior is inexcusable."

"They should know about inexcusable behavior," Lily retorted. With her wand she straightened out her jewelry box with all the jewels tucked away safely, and magicked it to her dresser. She put out her hand for the letters James still held. Reluctant to let them go, she snatched them and held them close to her chest.

"Down stairs now," Ginny ordered, sounding like her mother.

The boys marched out first. Once they were gone Lily tucked the letters in a drawer and walked past her mother with her head down.  
Ginny was concerned; she had never seen her children so divided like that. Growing up in a large family she was used to heated arguments, but she neither any of her brothers had ever taken wands out against one another like that.

Before she was able to ask the three what had happened, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo walked through the front door, jovial and oblivious to what had just happened.

"What's for dinner, sis? I'm starving!" Ron said flopping down in the nearest chair.

"Hello to you, Ron," Ginny said exasperated, still watching her children.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Do you need any help, Gin?" she said walking towards the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked looking at his kids, clearly seeing that something was amiss between the three.

"Nothing, at all," Lily said and Albus scoffed. Hugo who had not stopped worrying about his cousin over break but was happy to step away from it all shot a look at James, who nodded in reply.

"Err," Harry said not sure if he should press on.

"Let's get some fresh air, Lils," Rose said. She had no idea what was going on, but figured it best to separate everyone.

"Yeah, best keep an eye on her Rosie," James said and Lily shot him a look. She never thought she could dislike a person as much as she did her brothers. Lily pushed through everyone towards the kitchen and out the back door, Rose on her tail.

"Does someone want to let us in on what's going on?" Ron asked, even he couldn't remain oblivious. The adults looked at the three boys who wore angry expressions on their faces, but remained silent.

"Lily?" Rose asked once they were outside away from everyone. "What happened?"

Lily was angry, but she was growing tired of this.

"I can't stand them," Lily said rubbing the temples of her head. "They're awful gits."

"Well, they're annoying for sure," Rose said. "But maybe not that bad. What did they do? I've never seen you so worked up."

Lily looked at Rose, struggling to tell her the truth. She was at her wits end, but Rose felt like her only ally, and she wasn't prepared to begin fighting with her, which she feared she would have to.

"They're sticking their noise into places where it doesn't belong," Lily said and kicked a rock on the ground. She wanted Scorpius more than anything right now.

Rose put her hand on Lily's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Is this about Connor?" Rose asked and Lily rolled her eyes, happy her back was to Rose.

"Yeah, Rosie, it's about Connor," she said feeling like whether she wanted to or not it wouldn't be long till she had to come clean.

"Well clearly you don't want to talk about it, but just know I'm here if you want to."

Lily turned to smile at her cousin, but didn't know what to say to her. Instead she walked towards the old swing set that was still in the back yard and sat on a swing. Pushing herself back and forth, legs still on the ground she rested her head against the chain, longing for the one person she couldn't have with her at this very moment.

Rose took the swing next to her and sat in silence. She had never seen Lily like this, and was clueless as to help.

Several minutes later they watched Hugo step at the back door.

"Dinner's ready," he stated arms crossed. The girls got up off the swings and walked towards the door.

"What's with your 'tude little brother?" Rose asked watching Hugo grimace at Lily. Both Lily and Hugo ignored her question.

She sat in between her mother and Rose at the dinner table. Harry and Ron sat across from them, with the remaining family seated around the table in either direction.

Harry and Ron tried to start a conversation to avoid the awkward silence that now filled the room, but even their attempts didn't last long.

"Can you please pass the potatoes," Albus said as they were in front of Lily. She touched the bowl and went to hand it to Rose to pass it, but heard her brother James whisper _"Watch she doesn't poison it first."_

Lily dropped the bowl back on the table.

"Get them yourself."

"Lily!" Ginny said, not used to seeing this side of her daughter.

"Here you go, Albus," Rose said quickly handing him the potatoes to calm everyone down.

Silence filled the room while everyone ate, but Lily was just pushing food around on her plate. Elbow on the table she rested her head against her hand, not realizing that her sleeve dropped showing off the bracelet Scorpius had gotten her for her birthday.

"Oh, Lils, that's beautiful," Hermione said, trying to make conversation. "Where did you get it?"

"Yeah, Lily, isn't from Monsieur Bijoux's fall line?" Hugo said very affectedly recalling Heather's comment, but everyone stared at him wondering where he would pull such information from.

"Yeah, Lily, I'd love to know who gave that to you," James added into the mix. Harry and Ginny put their utensils down, clearly unsure of what was happening.

"It was Connor, right? Who knew he had such a good taste," Rose said, still trying to play peacekeeper but failing miserably. Albus guffawed.

"You're so gullible Rosie," Albus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said confrontationally, not expecting the meanness Albus had directed at her.

"Alright?" Lily said loudly, looking at her brothers and cousins. "Do you want me to say it, will that make you feel better?"

"Nothing will make me feel better until he's on a different continent," Hugo said. Ron and Harry's eyebrows were raised, Ginny held her breath.

"Scorpius Malfoy gave me the bracelet, Aunt Hermione, as a birthday present."

Ron dropped his fork and Rose gasped. Ginny's jaw dropped and Harry and Hermione remained still.

"I've been dating Scorpius," Lily continued now looking at everyone at the table. "And, I'm in love with him."

Silence lasted so long Lily began counting the seconds.

"Well that's completely unacceptable," Ron said, Lily was surprised that her uncle was the first one to speak but not surprised with his statement.

"Ron!" both Ginny and Hermione said, chastising him.

"Uncle Ron's right," James said. Albus, James and Hugo started speaking at once, so quickly telling their perspectives on the situation that no one could hear a word any of them said.

"Enough," Ginny yelled and the boys shut up.

"You lied to me," Rose said looking at Lily. She sounded so hurt and shocked.

"Yeah, Rose, she's been lying to everyone," Albus added.

"You made me lie," Lily replied. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, but what was her option?

"Great influence he must be," James said sarcastically. Lily stood up and gripped the edges of the table.

"Don't you see how you're all acting? What else was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, not lie?" Albus said.

"How about use your common sense?" Hugo added. "How about avoid him like we all said to?"

"If you just talked to him you would see that you were all wrong about him," she said exasperatedly. "But I've said this, time and time again and you don't listen. So again, I asked, what would you have done?"

"Chosen family over anyone, but especially a _Malfoy_ ," Hugo spat back at her.

"You are the ones who are choosing, Hugo! Not me. But why shouldn't I choose him after all of this?" she said staring daggers at her brothers and cousin. "Do you think we sit there talking about how much he hates you? Do you think he whispers sweet nothings into my ear about how evil you are? Do any of you even hear yourselves?"

Again, silence filled the room, nearly everyone fuming. She looked to Rose, to her Aunt and Uncle, to her mother and father looking for some kind of reaction. She received none.

"Alright." She placed her napkin on her plate and walked away from the table. Clearly she was not wanted in the room, and it was the last place she felt like being.

Lily went to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. Without realizing she had wanted to, she began crying. Crying out of frustration, of wanting to be anywhere but where she was. She didn't want her home to feel like a war zone.

There was soft knock at her door, and she held her breath to see who it would be.

"Honey, can I come in?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lily said wiping the tears from her eyes. She sat on her bed and brought her legs into her body as Harry entered the room. He surveyed his only daughter; all he had ever try to done was protect her.

"Well," he started off, but didn't know what else to say.

"Daddy, I love him," Lily said. To her it was a fact just as much as the grass was green. Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't say that I'm happy about this," he said and squeezed. "But you are of age, and you are your mother's daughter. I know resistance is futile."

"So you're okay with us?" Lily asked, surprised looking at her father.

"I think 'okay' might be too strong of a word," he replied. "But I need you to promise me something." Lily looked at him, afraid of what would come next. "I know there's a lot of rumors out there about him, and I am trusting you as a good judge of character. But I also trust you to know better. If there's the slightest sign that something is off about him, end things."

Lily stared at her father incredulously. She knew he was trying to be helpful, but the comment enraged her.

"Like people thought there were things wrong with you when you were at school?" She asked pulling away from her father.

"Lily," he said. She wasn't wrong, but it was different.

"Do you trust me, daddy?" she asked pulling herself back into a ball and lying down on the bed.

"It's not you that I don't trust," he said and stood. Lily had nothing else to say to him. She rolled over and heard the door shut gently.

Their house was big, but she could still hear the murmurs of her family talking. She had been holding out hope that she could convince them of Scorpius' goodness, but after tonight she realized she never could.

 **A/N: Guess the cat's out of the bag now! Do you think she handled that the right way?!**


	18. Chapter 18

It was still dark when Lily woke, dressed in the clothes from the night before. She had heard a light tapping at her window as she sat up, and saw Edwy trying to make his way into her bedroom.

Quietly walking over to him, avoiding the couple of floor boards that always squeaked when walked on, she grabbed the scroll he carried and patted him on his head.

 _Hello my love,_

 _Today's the day we get some answers. Meet me at 10:00._

 _Love,_

 _S_

Lily's heart leapt and she was suddenly wide-awake. Matil, the witch Scorpius' mom had visited was the only lead they had, and that meant they were one step closer to curing him. She looked at the clock, it was 5:30am.

Scorpius walked around his room in his boxers, toothbrush in hand when he heard a knock at the door. He had asked Tom and his staff to not disturb him, and at 7am he didn't have any idea who else it could be.

"Scorpius?" he heard Lily say quietly outside and he ran to the door.

"Lily, is everything OK?" he asked letting her in. He watched as her eyes widen taking him in and blushing. He looked down and realized what he was wearing.

"Why, yes," she replied smiling. He blushed and grabbed his pants, quickly putting them on.

"I wasn't expecting you till later," he said pulling on his shirt. Lily wished he hadn't gotten dressed so quickly, his body much like his company was a welcome distraction.

"I had to get out of the house," She said and proceeded to tell him about the night's events. They sat on the bed when she finished, and she leaned into him. She could feel how tense his body was, could feel the thing inside him yearning to retaliate, but she could also feel him knowing better.

"Lily I never wanted this for you, never wanted to do this to you," he said and kissed her head gently. She knew he meant it, but if this was what it cost to be with him it was worth it.

"All I need is you, a happy and healthy you," She replied and meant it. "And we'll be one step closer to that today."

"I hope." Scorpius sounded nervous, something that Lily had never heard in him before.

"Everything will be okay," she said rubbing her hand along his shoulder blades.

"I just want this curse gone," he said wrapping his hands together. "Once it is, then everything will be perfect."

"I'd do anything to have it gone," she said and nuzzled his face with hers. "Anything."

It was late morning when Scorpius and Lily tumbled from the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon alley. Emerging into the busy street, Scorpius watched as Lily grasped the hood of her cloak, about to bring it up to cover her face, when she decided not to.

"You know," he said, knowing she hadn't seen him watch the internal struggle. "The nice part of having us out in the open is, there's nothing stopping me from doing this."

Scorpius grasped Lily in his arms and kissed her. He picked her up by her waist and spun her around, his lips never leaving hers until she could no longer fight the giggles that were escaping her. Witches and wizards passing by paid little attention to the identities of the teenagers kissing, even as Scorpius placed her down and put his forehead to hers.

"No reason at all," she responded and kissed him gently. It was nice to finally feel truly free with him.

Scorpius took Lily's hand and began walking in the direction of Knockturn Alley. Of all the places Lily had been in her life, Knockturn Alley was not one of them. Scorpius could tell she was slightly frightened as they entered the Alleyway, it was dark and dingy, and not a place she should be. Arm wrapped around her tightly, he guided her through the streets in silence, eyes constantly sweeping back and forth.

"Here," he said, approaching an almost unnoticeable door. The address above it was covered by dirt, barely indistinguishable from the wall.

"Well, do we knock?" Lily asked. Both of her hands held on to one of Scorpius', while his other picked up the old knocker and let it fall against the wooden door.

Within seconds, the door opened of its own accord, creaking slowly. Scorpius stepped over the threshold, leading Lily into the room. They both squinted in the dimness.

"Scorpius Malfoy," an old witch's voice said, though neither could see where it came from. "I've been expecting you."

Once Lily was over the threshold the door slammed shut behind her, making her jump. Scorpius and Lily's eyes began adjusting to the lack of light in the room, and they saw the silhouette of a woman by the fire place. They watched as she waved her hand and the candles on the chandelier lit up, illuminating the room.

Matil had aged since Astoria visited, her face covered in more wrinkles. Her white hair was pinned up, and she still wore a dress from a different era, buttoned up high on her neck.

"You are Matil?" Scorpious asked. His tone was strong. She nodded in response. He took a step forward with confidence. "My mother came here, eighteen years ago?"

"She did," Matil said unmoving.

"And what did she want?" Scorpius asked, he took another step forward and rested his hands on the table.

"To undo the curse your father put on you," Matil replied, again matter of fact.

"And did you?" he asked again, knowing the answer.

"I did not," she replied. She rested her hands on her lap now.

"Why not?" Scorpius asked. Lily could sense the beast inside of him, growing in anticipation.

Matil was quiet for a moment, but Scorpius watched her eyes took in Lily.

"Because I could not."

"Liar." Scorpius slammed his fist down on the table, causing the objects on it to shake. Lily could practically see the beast inside him roar with joy, while Scorpius spirit fell, defeated. Hearing their only lead say those words killed him more than he had expected.

Although Lily was still frightened of the witch she stood before, she stepped forward out the shadows and put her hand on Scorpius' arm.

"You said 'could not'," Lily offered, trying to make her voice sound strong. "But can you now?"

They watched Matil pick up her wand, and place it against her temple. Outstretching her arm, she pulled a white, wispy memory from her mind, but instead of putting it in a pensive, she flicked it into a mirror that rested on the mantle.

The memory showed Astoria coming into the same room where Lily and Scorpius stood now, baby Scorpius cradled to her chest. Lily watched the adult Scorpius grow weak in the knees and clutch onto the chair in front of him at the site of his mother.

They watched the memory play out, watch Astoria beg Matil for a cure for which she had none. Watch Astoria threaten Matil with the power of the Malfoy name. Watch Matil tell Astoria that she gave Scorpius the ability to love. Both Scorpius and Lily watched the memory captivated, but Lily couldn't help but noticed the edges of the memory slightly fade at one point.

"I gave you the gift of love, Mr. Malfoy, there is no greater cure than this." Matil used a cane next to her chair to lift herself into a standing position. At these words Lily thought of her father and grandmother, how Harry had survived Voldemort's curse because of Lily's love for him. Love was a powerful thing, but would Lily's love for him be enough to save him.

"Drink this," Matil said and levitated a potion towards him.

"What is it?" Scorpious asked grabbing the vial. Lily recognized the purple color immediately.

"A calming draught," but as she inspected the vial closer she could tell it had qualities beyond the traditional draught they were taught to brew in their potions class.

"Ms. Potter is correct," Matil said, and both of their eyes traveled from the vial of potion to Matil. Lily had not introduced herself, but it didn't surprise her that this woman knew her name. "I have provided you with the only power possible to cure you many years ago-," Scorpius cut her off.

"but how-," she was older but didn't stand for rudeness. Scorpius felt his vocal cords catch, and he couldn't utter another word. Something inside him growled and Matil watched his eyes flash with rage.

"There it is," she said and approached him at a steady pace. "The anger you feel bubbling just beneath the surface, the vengeance, the wickedness, it will infect every piece of your soul if you let it."

Scorpius tried to calm himself down, Lily could see him taking deep breaths, his shoulders moving with each one, but she touched his hand again to help calm him.

"But you don't," Matil continued. "Even without Ms. Potter here, you've always fought back. There is still a chance for you." Lily's heart leapt at this revelation. "Drink this potion, and I will try to isolate the curse, use what love you have inside you to diminish it. It may not work…" Matil trailed off, knowing the offer was worth it.

"Why didn't you do this before then?" Lily asked. If she could diminish any of the beast inside him when Astoria brought him here, why didn't she? Why could she now?

"Because you weren't in his life yet, Miss Potter," she said and Scorpius and Lily looked at each other.

Scorpius turned his attention to the bottle in his hand, uncorked it and poured it down his throat. Within seconds his knees began to buckle, and Lily had to catch him before he hit the ground. It was the most powerful calming draught she had ever seen.

Matil levitated him onto the long table, and turned towards her shelves of potions, herbs and spell books. Lily stood at Scorpius' feet, and clutched them gently.

"What do you mean, I wasn't in his life yet?" Lily asked as she watched Matil sprinkle water onto Scorpius' forehead. Matil proceeded to take a thatch of herbs tied together and move it up and down Scorpious' body, chanting in a low voice words Lily did not understand.

"You didn't show him the full memory, did you?" Lily asked as Matil continued to ignore her. "What are you hiding?"

Matil rested her hand on Scorpius' forehead still chanting. Bending over slowly she placed her forehead against his, speaking barely above a whisper, and Lily felt Scorpius' body begin to vibrate.

"What are you doing to him?" Lily asked, she had never seen nor heard of this type of magic before. Matil backed away and pulled out a seat for Lily to take near Scorpius' head. Lily didn't know why, but she took it without hesitation. Lily took in Scorpius' appearance, and for a moment his sleeping face seemed brighter. His lips and cheeks rosier, his blond hair more illuminated.

"Buying you some time," Matil replied, she moved closer to Lily making her jump slightly.

"Time?" Lily asked her unclear what she meant. Lily's mind began racing.

"Astoria was a selfish woman," Matil began, in a harsh tone that Lily didn't expect to hear. "Love, Ms. Potter, will be the ultimate thing that saves him, but at a cost he'd never be willing to pay."

Lily sat there processing each word, unable to make sense of it.

"You are Mr. Malfoy's one true love," Matil said seeing that Lily was not comprehending. "Curse or no, that was written in the stars." Lily was calmed by this proclamation, knowing that she and Scorpius were always meant to be; two elements that were bound by fate. "But giving him this gift of love, when everything else about him was replaced by evil by his father's curse… it doomed you."

Lily held onto Scorpius' hand tightly, preparing for what she was to hear next.

"I can see it already," Matil said and took the seat next to Lily. "As he conquers the beast inside him, your body begins to weaken."

Lily wanted to argue back, tell her she was wrong, but she was unable to speak.

"He draws his strength to battle from you, literally consuming you from the inside."

Images of wolves flashed through Lily's mind, devouring a doe in winter. She grabbed her chest as it seized in pain.

"See, there," Matil said pointing at Lily's chest as she massaged the pain away. "It'll grow worse, stripping away your insides until there's nothing left."

"But it will cure him, completely?" Lily asked without a second's hesitation. Lily didn't even have to ask herself if she would die for Scorpius. The answer, much like their love, was a given.

Matil cackled, and though Lily knew it was meant to intimidate her, it didn't.

"Yes child, his consumption of you will cure him completely. But do you think he's willing to pay that cost?"

"He would rather live like this forever," Lily said knowing it was true. But that wasn't a choice she would let him make.

"You could go now," Matil said. "Run from this curse, and live." She watched Lily's face, her expression unwavering. "But you won't."

"If we are fated, then you know I can't." It was stronger than a feeling of wanting or not wanting, Lily didn't think she could leave him if she tried. As much as she was his strength, he was hers. "You mustn't tell him."

Matil nodded, knowing that that knowledge was only Lily's to give.

Scorpius began to stir, and Lily drew her attention to him.

"Hello there, sunshine," Lily said softly and warmly rubbing her thumb gently over his forehead. "Have a good rest?"

Scorpius felt groggy, but Lily stood out from all other things around him. She glowed softly in his vision.

"Lily," he breathed softly and squeezed her hand. She kissed his lips and he smiled, closing his eyes to gather strength to sit up. His presence felt lighter.

Slowly, Lily helped him up off the table and into a standing position. Matil handed him an energizing potion to help speed along his coming-to process.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy," she said once he could walk again, not even giving him a chance to ask questions about what she did. "Ms. Potter." Matil gave a very pointed look at Lily as they crossed the threshold door. Lily would never breathe a word of what her future held in store, and she felt that Matil deeply disapproved of this.

Thanking her for her services, Lily and Scorpius left Matil's and headed for Diagon Alley. The sun shone brightly overhead, and Lily watched Scorpius rub his head.

"Still groggy?" she asked watching him carefully.

"I guess," he said and Lily caressed his face with her hand.

"Come with me, this always makes me feel better," she said and pulled him towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Scorpius smiled.

Ordering a sundae they took a seat near the window and began to share the dessert. Scorpius looked tired, but his cheeks and lips remained rosier than they had been before they entered Matil's.

"I just don't understand," Scorpius said after a few minutes of picking at the ice cream.

"Why chocolate and banana go so well together?" Lily teased referring to their ice cream flavors. "It's definitely a question the Department of Mysteries is exploring." She flashed a big grin at him. As serious as the situation was, Scorpius couldn't help but laugh.

"But in all seriousness, Lily. How will love cure me?" he asked. "If it could, I would've been cured from the second I met you."

Lily swallowed a bite of ice cream. How could she quell his questions without worrying him?

"That's another one for the department of mysteries," she said and he looked at her to continue her answer. "A lot of people thing my dad defeated Voldemort because he was a better wizard, because he was more clever, but that's not true." She pause and played with her spoon. Her dad had shared the story with her many times growing up, and always answered all of her questions, but it felt weird to talk about outside the home. "He defeated him because he could love, and he was loved. I don't know how, or when, or why, or where it'll happen, but Scorpius, if love is the cure, than there's no reason to worry. We'll heal you."

Scorpius leaned over the sundae that was melting in front of them and kissed her, confident that there was a future for them together without the curse that plagued him.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Concerns? Let me know what you're feeling after reading this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Back at Hogwarts in the New Year, things between Lily and her family had gotten more heated. Lily had returned home that evening after visiting Matil's to find her mother, father and brother's waiting for her in front of the fire place. Having sneaked off before any of them woke up – though they could guess whom she was with – had only added fire to her brother's flames, and she could tell she was pressing her luck with her parents.

Them dropping her off at the Hogwarts Express was also a sight. Lily had been dreading it, seeing her entire family, watching them give their looks of disdain.

She had hugged her parents goodbye, holding on a little longer and a little tighter. As mad as she was at them, she still loved them. She truly didn't want to hurt them, and knew her actions had and would continue to do so, but she had to live for something else than herself, and that something else was Scorpius.

"Lily," her father had said holding her tight in her arms. "Please, think about what you are doing."

"I'm sorry, dad," Lily said resting her head in the crook of Ginny's neck. "I just wish you could see what I see in him."

She kissed her parents goodbye, and before they could say another word she was at the train.

School was worse than when she had left before the holidays. In true Hogwarts style, Lily and Scorpius' relationship spread like wildfire throughout the school. People she had called friends for a lifetime suddenly stopped saying hello to her, going out of their way to avoid her. Teachers, too, looked at her differently. Lily's younger cousins approached her with hesitation, and Hugo refused to look her in the eye.

Lily wanted to be mad, but she wasn't. She was sad. Sad that this is what Scorpius experienced every day, sad at the wizarding society for ostracizing an individual for no reason, but she tried to not let it get to her.

She received weekly owls from her parents, which never once mentioned Scorpius, but always asking if she was alright. Though she didn't always feel like it, Lily responded. She didn't want to be the one to cut anybody out of her life, that was their choice not hers.

When Lily wasn't with Scorpius, she threw herself into her potion making. Unearthing the potion kit that her aunt and uncle had gifted her for her birthday, she found a renewed sense of commitment to her passion of healing. Even if she wouldn't live long enough to become a healer, she would still study as if she would.

Lily experimented with inventing potions to treat and hide her symptoms for the most part. While avoiding people helped Scorpius control the beast inside of him, people's avoidance of Lily enraged him in a way he had never felt before. It was shame mixed with anger, and each time it exploded out of him Lily would feel the effects of it.

The sharp pains that she had felt before were now accompanied by bloody noses and, sometimes, dizzy spells. She carried remedy potions with her at all times now, not willing to let on her physical symptoms to Scorpius. It wasn't that she was worried that he would put two and two together, but that he would seek a treatment that she would only refuse.

On a blustery Saturday a week before Valentine's Day, Scorpius and Lily headed down to Hogsmeade. Although they were surrounded by schoolmates, they all kept their distance, and it was nice for them to be able to get outside.

"What's that?" Lily asked as Scorpius approached her. He had left her in the bookshop to run to another store, and came back with a package in parchment paper under his arm.

"A secret," he said and winked at her. She made a playful grab at it, but he lifted it over his head, a foot out of her reach. "Now, now," Scorpius chided.

"Is it for me?" Lily teased batting her eyelashes.

"That's for me to know, and _you_ to find out," he replied and leaned down to kiss her. When she thought his defenses were down she reached for it again, but his reflexes were too fast and he pulled it away from her before her fingertips touched it.

"Naughty, naughty," he teased and lightly smacked her bottom as they walked out of the store. She squealed with delight and spun around into his arms.

"Ugh, could you not?" Hugo asked rounding the corner practically bumping into them. Lily noticed Connor was at his side.

"He speaks," Lily said bitterly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, Lily," Hugo replied and went to take a step forward. Scorpius couldn't stop him as he put his arm out in front of Hugo's chest.

"Don't speak to her like that," he threatened. Hugo turned to him, a murderous look in his eyes.

"She's my cousin, I'll speak to her however I want," he said, steeling himself. Lily and Scorpius both watched as he went for his wand.

"Hugo," she cautioned, her eyes darting back between her boyfriend and cousin. She wouldn't let Scorpius hurt him, as much as she despised him.

"Don't 'Hugo' me, Lily!" Hugo almost shouted. "What about him?" he said pointing hard at Scorpius.

"He doesn't have his wand out," Lily said, appearing calmer than she actually felt.

"Yet," Scorpius added as a threat.

"Is that all you have," Hugo said, taunting Scorpius. He wanted to elicit an action, give Scorpius a reason to be carted away. Scorpius was too smart for this game, but he still couldn't help his body quake with rage.

"Let's go," Lily said and took Scorpius' hand. As he quaked with anger she quaked with exhaustion. "I'm tired of this."

Scorpius lowered the arm that was against Hugo's chest and allowed Lily to pull him in the direction of the castle.

"You're getting better," Lily said placing her head against his arm as they began their journey back.

"I still would've liked to teach him a thing or two," he said, anger still quelling inside of him.

"Well Hugo still needs to be taught a thing or two, but let someone else handle that," she said and squeezed his hand. He leaned down to kiss her head while they walked, and traveled back to the castle in a happy silence.

Since Lily had left for Hogwarts, James and Albus had devoted a good part of their waking hours to building a case against Scorpius. They investigated every angle they could, from the night of his naming ceremony, his childhood abroad in France, his mother's death and his time spent at Hogwarts. Anyone they interviewed either said Scorpius and Astoria kept to themselves, or seemed too afraid to talk.

"Damn it!" James exclaimed hitting the table and throwing a file across the room. He had reread the auror's file on the Malfoy Manor for a hundredth time, and was unable to unearth any new learnings or insights out of it.

"We need a memory of that night," Albus said sitting hunched over the table, rubbing his temples. "Who was there who is still alive?"

The boys thought, all of the dark wizards who were still alive that had been there were in Azkaban, their minds addled by the dementors, and all the aurors had arrived after the fact.

Sitting up straight, James walked over to where he had thrown the file. Some of the papers and pictures had fallen out, and James began to organize them. As he did so, he looked at the images one more time.

"Wait a minute," James said, pulling Albus out of his thoughts. James dropped everything but the photos. Albus watched as he counted something across the pictures.

"How many people in silver do you see?" James asked shoving the pictures into Albus' hands. Across the images from the scene there were eight wizards in silver, servers from the party.

"Eight," Albus said, counting a few times.

"Right," James said excitedly. He picked up the file again, flipping through it. "But how many interviews do we have on record?" James threw the file at Albus.

"Seven." Albus said looking up at him. One person had gotten away that night, one person who might have what they were looking for.

"Exactly." James couldn't help but hope there was someone out there with the answer. "You talk to the auror who put this file together, I'll track down the catering company," James said, picking up his cloak. To the boys, time was of the essence.

"James," Albus said looking at the name of the wizard who compiled the file. "It was dad."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: If you've been championing for Scorpius and Lily, then I think you'll enjoy this chapter! But, forewarning, it's slightly more mature than the others have been. Not scandalous or M, but definitely T! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

Cupids danced around the great hall and many of the students wore red down to breakfast on Valentine's Day morning. Despite feeling isolated from her friends and classmates, Lily's heart was a flutter with excitement. This was the first year she ever had a real Valentine, and not just a box of chocolates her mother and father sent her.

Lily saw Scorpius sitting at the end of the Slyterhin table, far away from all of his other housemates. Approaching him quietly from behind she put her hands over his eyes and yelled, "Happy Valentine's Day!" accompanying it with a kiss on his cheek.

Scorpius pulled her down next to him on the bench and kissed her. Lily could feel it was different from his usual kisses; it was long, and hard and slow. Purposeful.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Reds," he replied. His grey eyes bore into her in the most pleasing way possible.

Lily was caught off guard by his actions, and his look. It moved through her body in a way that was unfamiliar but entirely pleasing.

"Here, I," she began steadying herself inwardly. "I got this for you." She pushed towards him a box wrapped in white paper with red hearts on it. "Well open it, already," she said encouragingly after he stared at it for a few moments.

Delicately unwrapping the bow and paper (To which Lily rolled her eyes at his daintiness) Scorpius saw a velvet box. Lily leaned forward, resting her head in her hand on the dining table, watching his every moment.

"Well it's not a Weasely Wizarding Wheezy, so what's stopping you from opening it?" She chided playfully.

Scorpius gently pulled the top of the box open and saw a beautiful silver locket with the Malfoy crest on the front. The design and detailing matched the watch he wore on his left wrist to a tee.

"Open it," Lily encouraged. Gently handling the locket, Scorpious pulled it apart. Instead of a picture inside it, Lily had inscribed the left side with a message, and on the right a small lock of her hair was underneath the glass. The message read:

 _Even forever is not enough time_

"I want you to have a piece of me, with you always," she said and put her hand on his. Scorpius ran his thumb over the message again and placed the locket around his neck and under his shirt.

"Right where it belongs," he said patting it through his clothes. "Right next to my heart. Thank you, Lily." He kissed her again.

"You're welcome," she batted her eyelashes.

"This is for you," he said pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Wait till 4 this afternoon to read it."

Lily gave him a puzzled look, but nodded. Scorpius rose from the table and headed to class and Lily couldn't help but let giddiness take over.

The day dragged on and on for Lily, but when four o'clock came she ripped open the parchment.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Lily. I'd take you to France if I could, but this will have to settle for now. Go up to your room, and meet me on the fifth floor in front of Barnamas the Barmy at 6:00._

Lily raced to back to Gryffindor tower, through the common room and up to her chamber. The girls she shared a room with were all on their beds, but they were staring at Lily's. Her portion of the room was filled with dozens of red roses in beautiful crystal vases they covered her night tables, bed, and trunk. It was a lovely sight to take in.

"Good thing I'm not allergic to _all flowers_ , Potter," her roommate said, disgusted.

"Yeah, I guess dating the devil has its perks," the others chimed. Lily threw them a disgusted look, but wouldn't let their comments get in the way of the thrill inside her. She waited till the girls filed pass her before approaching the bed to find a beautiful navy blue dress. Touching it she could tell it was made out of silk, and it felt as light as a feather in her hand. She bit her lip and smiled.

A few minutes before six, dressed for the night ahead, Lily made her way to the fifth floor. She knew she was going to the room of requirement, but truly was clueless to what the night had in store.

The halls were empty as most students were in the great hall eating dinner, and Lily was grateful. She wanted to enjoy her night and not have it spoiled by anyone before it even began.

"You look stunning," Scorpius said as she rounded the corner. She walked over to him and kissed him. He took her by her hand and twirled her around; her dress flowed around her making her feel like a princess.

"You don't look half bad either," she said. He was dressed in black, his signature color.

Scorpius took Lily by the hand and paced back and forth until a door appeared.

"Well madam, your evening awaits," he said opening the door. Lily crossed the threshold and was speechless. She had seen the Room of Requirement transformed into many things over the years, but nothing like this.

Lily had never been to Paris, but she was positive this is what it looked like. She stepped onto a cobble stone street that was filled with restaurants and shops in either direction. Scorpius gave her his arm and she looped hers through it walking in the direction of a restaurant across the street.

The scents and sounds reached Lily's senses. The sounds of the city filled her ears, and guitar, somewhere, strummed unfamiliar but pleasing tunes.

"How?" she began looking around as Scorpius pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"The Room of Requirement is very powerful," he said taking a seat himself, "but I helped it out some too."

"Are we actually here, in Paris?" she asked. She was used to things feeling real in the Room of Requirement, but this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. He chuckled softly.

"No, but it's as realistic as we could get for the evening," he replied and she blushed, feeling silly.

"Well it's beautiful," she replied and leaned over to kiss him softly.

They were the only ones in the restaurant, and within minutes food appeared on the tables. It was a mixture of French delicacies from steak au poivre, to pasta carbonara, goulash and more. Lily's stomach rumbled, something it had not done in a long time, and she reached for a bite of whatever was closest to her.

"Do you want to move back, after school?" Lily asked taking her final bites of her dinner. They had paced their way through several courses over a few hours, chatting and gazing into one another's eyes.

"To France?" Scorpius asked. It was home to him, where he had spent the majority of his life. Lily nodded taking another sip of wine. "I want to be where ever you are."

"But in all honesty, Scorp," she said truly wanting to know.

"I love it there, but I'd sooner move into the leaky cauldron and share a room with Tom if it meant I could be nearer to you." Scorpius picked up his chair and brought it next to Lily's. She leaned into him and sighed softly with delight.

"Well we should go this summer, at least for a visit," she suggested. Since leaving Matil's she didn't like making plans for the future, but at the same time, picturing a lifetime with Scorpius made her happier than anything.

Scorpius kissed her temple gently.

"Whatever you would like to do, Reds. I'm yours to do with as you please," and she smiled at him.

Dessert appeared on the table and she rolled her eyes.

" _Another_ course?" she asked, stuffed to her gills.

"Lily Potter, full?" Scorpius teased picking up the plate and bringing it closer. "You must try this, it's heaven." He picked up a clean fork and placed it into the dessert, it looked like a chocolate mousse and Lily would be lying if she didn't say it look delicious. Brining the fork to Lily's mouth she took a bite, and closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"You're right, heaven," she replied. Following the same motions as he, she picked up a fork and fed him dessert as well. They giggled with one another at their reactions to the dessert, and both without having to say it felt incredibly free. Free to be themselves, free to be happy, they found freedom in one another.

"You've got a little something there," Lily said pointing to his lip. Scorpius stuck out his tongue trying to get the dessert off of his face.

"Nope, still there," she said as she watched him try harder. "Here," she added and used her finger to wipe it off of his face. She brought the crumb to her mouth and ate it.

"You have something there too," Scorpius said and Lily went for her mouth with her hand, but Scorpius gently grabbed it and instead leaned into kiss her.

His kiss was like the one he had given her in the morning. It was him, but more. Lily could sense a passion more fiery than usual, and it thrilled her insides, setting them aflame.

A million thoughts raced through Lily's head all involving how much closer she wanted to be to Scorpius. Still kissing him, she gently slid forward onto his lap and could really feel the passion and longing he had for her.

Suddenly the scene around them changed. Gone was the restaurant and the Paris street. Instead a giant four-poster bed with white sheets and a white comforter replaced it.

"I didn't," Scorpius began pulling away slightly to look at the room.

"No, I did," she whispered back to him. He took her in, her rosy lips puffy from his kiss, her hair slightly askew from his fingers. He raised his eyebrows at her. He couldn't deny how much he wanted Lily, but he didn't want to pressure her in any way.

Sensing this, Lily stood and walked towards the bed. Turning around so that her back was toward him, she slowly began to undo her dress. She could hear him gulp which made her giggle, and she turned her head slightly to see what his reaction was.

With one last button, Lily's dress hit the floor, revealing nothing but her. Scorpius still remained seated, paralyzed by a mix of fear, and want and beauty. Lily reached for the clip that was holding her hair up and let it unravel past her shoulders.

Confident from his reaction already, Lily turned around and let him drink her in. He stood slowly and approached her, letting his hands glide all over her body. Lily fell into his touch; unable to resist the way it made her feel.

With little hesitation she began to undo the buttons on his shirt, revealing his well-sculpted chest. In truth, she hadn't stopped thinking about it since that morning she saw him shirtless in the Leaky Cauldron. She ran her fingertips over the ridges in his muscles, and pushed her body against his.

Moving down his waist she paused at his belt buckle.

"Will you let me, this time?" she asked, referring back to Christmas night. Scorpius knew better than to say no this time. He watched as her fingers diligently undid his belt and zipper on his pants, steady and sure. Removing everything else from his body, they stood there together, drunk on each other's love.

Pure white-hot heat emanated between them. Scorpius began kissing her softly and they fell into bed, ready to be as close as any two people could.

They awoke the next morning in the room of requirement bed. Cuddled into one another, Lily could feel herself waking up with a smile on her face.

"Good morning," Scorpius said kissing her head. He had a cup of coffee in his one hand and a book on his lap. Lily was awestruck by this.

"How long have you been awake," she asked pushing herself closer to him.

"A little while," he replied putting the coffee and the book down. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Lily," he said softly. "This could be our future."

Lily held onto him tightly. This was so perfect, the night before was so perfect. She wanted this more than anything in the world, for as long as she could have it.

"It's all I want," she spoke truthfully.

Being Sunday, they took their time getting out of bed, happy to be in each other's company for as long as possible without being disturbed.

When it was late morning though they left the room of requirement, smiling and laughing as they usually did together. But as they rounded the corner, arms draped around each other, they stumbled into Connor Wood.

Lily could feel Scorpius body stiffen, unsure of what his reaction would be to the boy.

"Connor," Lily said as a greeting but also cautionary. She watched as Connor took them, first a look of disgust – which she was used to getting around the hallways – to then a look of confusion. "Connor?" Lily asked as she watched him put his hand to his head and crumple to the ground.

Connor lay there in the fetal position, hands still on his head. Lily dropped to the ground and touched him; it only seemed to make the pain worse.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Scorpius, she could tell he was not causing this. Scorpius kneeled down too, and tried to touch Connor to help him, but where he touched, the same evil blackness started to appear in Connor's veins.

"It's not me!" Scorpius said pulling his hand away, hoping that would stop it. It didn't.

Lily reached into her bag and withdrew a clear potion. Propping Connor's head up, she poured it down his throat and within seconds his body seemed to calm down.

"Has that ever happened before?" she ask Scorpius, unsure of the last effects of his curse.

"No," he said. Before Lily could respond to him though she felt a wave of nausea and vertigo hit her.

"Take him-," she began but clenched her stomach. Scorpius looked at her, scared. "Take him to the infirmary, I'll follow."

"Lily," Scorpius said bending down to help her, she was suddenly extremely pale.

"I'm fine, just take him, go!" she ordered. Against his better judgment he listened to her, picking Connor up and throwing him over his shoulder, he took off quickly for the hospital wing.

Lily unable to control it any longer wretched into the nearest trashcan she could find. Finally opening her eyes when it stopped, she covered her mouth scared to see blood mixed in with the mess. Taking a minute to compose herself she found the nearest lavatory and threw cold water onto her face, swishing some into her mouth. Scorpius may not have used any magic in this instance, but this was clearly a side effect from him getting better.

Of course a night as perfect as they had would end in the morning with the reminder of what couldn't be.

"Lily," she heard Scorpius knock gently on the restroom door. Checking to make sure she looked fine, and pinching her cheeks to add some color to them, she stepped back outside to the hallway.

"I'm fine," she assured him, and smiled brightly.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing? What happened?" he asked, a look of worry deep in his eyes.

"It was the rich foods, I think," she said looping her arms through his. "Really, I'm fine. Just need a shower is all," she said resting against him. Having only woken up a couple of hours ago, she was exhausted again.

Scorpius walked her back to the tower and kissed her gently. "Do you want me to come back in a couple hours to check on you?"

Lily laughed gently. "No, I'll meet you for dinner. I love you," she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too," he replied and kissed her head. They looked into each other's eyes, feelings of love, deeper and more meaningful than they had experienced before passed between them.

Lily squeezed his arm and turned to enter the portrait. More content than she had ever been, with the slightest twinge of sadness, she made her way up to her chamber collapsed on her bed before she could count to ten.


	21. Chapter 21

"I got it!" James exclaimed walking into the conference room he and Albus had taken over. It had taken James a month to track drown the missing caterer, and another two weeks to convince him to hand over the memory. Having managed to escape Malfoy Manner that night, he had been living in fear for eighteen years about speaking up.

Albus reached for the pensive that they had been holding onto as they waited to get this memory. James poured the wispy memory into the vessel and let himself fall into it, Albus on his tail.

The scene swirled around them as they followed the wizard from whom they retrieved the memory. Dark wizards from their history books walked around them, conversing and laughing, all wearing black.

"Oi," the waiter wizard asked one of the other servers. "How much are we getting for this gig?" the former glancing around carefully.

"There," Albus said pulling James away from the memory of the conversation. He looked to see that Albus was pointing at Draco and Astoria and baby Scorpius.

"Blimey," was all James could say looking at Draco, Scorpius was the spitting image of him. They approached the couple and saw the nervousness on Astoria's face.

"He'll get cranky if he doesn't eat, I don't want him crying.-," Astoria was saying when Lucius Malfoy apparated into vision. James and Albus watched closely as the scene unfolded around them. Scorpius being ripped from his mother's arms, Astoria being blasted aside. It was so shocking to see this played out in front of them as if they were.

"Now, father," they watched Draco say. Lucius tapped his cane on the ground three times.

"My fellow friends," Draco spoke. "Today I present to you, our savior, a prince of darkness."

James and Albus exchanged looks.

"The dark lords defeat has made a mockery of all of us, has ruined our way of life, but yet our dreams did not die with him. Bestowed with the gifts you shall present to him, my son will lead us into a brighter future where our dreams are a reality. He will come to be the true dark lord."

"Merlin," Albus say running his hair through his hand. They knew it would be bad, but they never thought it would be _this_ bad.

"True dark lord?" James said, more frightened for his sister than ever.

"Now hush, hush child. This will only hurt for a second," they heard Lucius say, and watched him point a wand at the child. A red light burst forth from it and the baby started crying. Draco passed Scorpious to a tall man with black hair. Pointing his wand at the baby he said;

"I present the gift of deceit." He passed the baby to the man next to him.

"I give the gift of intelligence." Again, Scorpious was passed.

"Attraction." And passed again. They watch him go person to person, the Malfoy's inner circle cursing him into a dark lord.

"Avarice."

"Pride."

"Manipulation."

James and Albus held their breath as the baby made it's way back to Draco.

"And last, I give him the greatest gift of all," Draco spoke loudly so everyone could hear him. "I give my son, the gift of wraith."

In an instant that they were pulled from the memory and back in the conference room at the ministry, they knew what happened from there.

James and Albus stood in silence, processing what they had just witnessed, where they were going to go from here.

"How can she defend him?" Albus said slamming his hand down on the table. He was furious; furious at Lily for being so dumb, furious at Scorpius for taking advantage of her. They had all the proof that they needed, he was pure evil.

"We need to show this to dad," James said racing for the door.

A few moments later Harry had viewed the memory and came out of the Pensive rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, knots in his stomach.

"How did you never see this before?" Albus asked his father. "How did no one else have this memory?"

"Albus you know very well that you can't forcibly take memories from people, and the few who did provide weren't in the ball room." The boys watch their father pace back and forth, thinking deeply.

"Well what are we waiting for?" James said after a few moments, frustrated with his father. "Let's go get him!"

"On what charges, James?" Harry said coolly. He appreciated his son's eagerness, but he was letting emotion cloud his judgment.

"Umm, he's the new Dark Lord?" James replied shocked at his father's reaction.

Harry shook his head. He was grateful his children never had to grow up in a time where Voldemort purveyed, but if only they knew what it was like to really grow up in the time with a dark wizard.

"Scorpius was the victim that night," Harry began and both boys threw their hands up.

"Victim or not, he's lived up to his name. Several of his neighbors in France refused to talk to us, students at Hogwarts are terrified of him and he nearly killed Connor Wood," Albus was listing off his known offenses. "Now it makes sense. Now we know why."

"Albus, please-,"

"Dad, you do realize that he's bedding your daughter," James said, assuming. His father shot him a look. "He's infecting her, maybe even controlling her?"

"Yeah, what would be better than to convert the only daughter of Harry Potter, the chosen one, to become his 'dark queen'. Can you imagine what that would do?" Albus said seriously considering it.

"Lily is not being controlled, and she's not being converted," Harry said, he knew his daughter was acting out of her own free will, which made the situation worse. "The evidence you have now is circumstantial at best. But there may be something with Connor. Albus, you continue to investigate that lead. James, I need you to reopen the case, and found out more about what happened that night. What was the spell they used on him, what does it mean? In the mean time I have a trip up to Hogwarts planned, I'll speak with Headmaster Bloom and see if there's any red flags."

The boys looked at each other, pleased that their dad was on their side.

April rolled into Hogwarts with a force. Torrential rainstorms pounded down outside the castle, and the students were more cooped up and ornery that usual. This had made it more difficult for Lily, with Hugo and other family members snapping at her more often.

Instead of fighting back Lily let them lash out. She knew it was pointless to fight, but the real reason was that she was too tired. While she hadn't had any more episodes as bad as the day after Valentine's Day, she was constantly tired. She slept for over twelve hours of the day, and had started taking a pepper-up potion to make it through the waking hours.

Scorpius had asked her about her fatigue, but she played it off on studying for her NEWTs. While he half believed her, it was when she starting eating less that he truly became worried.

"Look what I got for you," Scorpius said meeting Lily in the library one night. She had several books laid out around her as she worked on an essay for their Charms class.

Scorpious handed her a chocolate frog container.

"Thank you," she said leaning over and kissing him, but she left it on the table, untouched.

"You didn't have anything for dinner," Scorpius said pushing it towards her and she just shrugged. "And, I want to see if it's the one wizard card I'm missing."

"Scorp, I'm not hungry. If you want it, eat it," she said. It wasn't in a mean way, but she was tired. He smiled at her and batted his eyelashes, pushing the frog towards her once more. She couldn't help but smile at him while rolling her eyes. She ripped the package open and grabbed the frog before it could hop away, taking a bite out of it.

"This the wizard you're looking for?" She asked picking up the card, it was a picture of her father. They both chuckled and Scorpius took the card.

"No, got about twenty of him," he said and watched Harry walk out of frame. "Speaking of him," Scorpius said placing the card face down on the table. "How come you didn't tell me your father was coming to speak at the end of the week?"

"He is? It's the 2nd already?" Lily said in surprise. She knew Harry came on the 2nd of every May, the anniversary of his triumph over Voldemort. She hadn't begun to steel herself for his visit quite yet.

"Would it be easier for you if I excused myself on that day?" he asked, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. She was definitely losing weight.

"No!" she replied quickly. She didn't want to be alone on that day. It was enough dealing with her cousins, adding her father into the mix was something she wanted all the support on. "If anything, I should be excused from the speech, I live with the man."

"Well, maybe it will be good," Scorpius suggested, hoping that a good outcome would come from of this. Merlin knew that he needed something good to happen for Lily. With just a few weeks left of school, Scorpius knew that life after Hogwarts would be better for her, but he hated that she had to live a second longer stuck in the castle that he felt he made into a prison for her.

"You're good," she said almost sensing his thoughts. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "What do you say we get out of here and take a stroll up to the astronomy tower?"

Scorpious gathered her books into a pile and put out his hand.

"What a gentleman!" Lily said accepting it and they began their stroll.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry stood next to the podium in the great hall as Headmaster Bloom introduced him looking out to the sea of students in front of him. Looking at the first few rows, he saw his nieces and nephews, who usually sat close to the front for his annual speech. But there was one distinct face missing, Lily.

"And with that, I ask that you give Mr. Potter a warm welcome!" Headmaster Bloom said and the children applauded. Bloom went back to the table with the other professors and Harry gave an awkward wave hello. Each year he was asked to come back and give a retelling of the war and what it meant for wizarding society. Harry had always felt awkward retelling the story to large groups like this. Even though he knew a fair share of the students, even though most of their parents fought alongside him, it was a strange sensation.

Launching into the same speech he did each year, with only the slightest bit of variation, he perked up when he saw Lily enter, a blond man who had to be Scorpius following her. They quietly closed the door and took seats in the back.

The entire speech lasted about 40 minutes and Scorpius had sat there captivated. While it was clear that many of the students had heard this same story several times, he had never heard it from Harry Potter himself. He couldn't imagine what it was like growing up with the responsibility to defeat the darkest wizard of all time.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Harry asked looking to the students. Typically it was only first years whose hand shot up, and they asked questions like 'what was the scariest part?', 'how was it to ride a dragon?' the importance of the event missing them entirely.

"Any more?" he asked preparing to give his concluding marks after answering the common questions, but stopped when he saw his nephew Hugo's arm raise straight up.

"Hugo," Harry said. He saw Lily's head quickly look up from her lap to the front of the room.

"Uncle Harry, who was the person Voldemort tasked to kill Albus Dumbledore?" Hugo purposefully asked.

"Err," Harry started. While he had mentioned the death of Dumbledore, he never went into details as he tried to avoid too many details in front of young, underage audiences. Seeing that Harry was not going to answer, Hugo prompted:

"Was it Draco _Malfoy_?"

Lily looked to Scorpius. He had been sitting with perfect posture the whole event like he always did, but she felt him tense at his family's name.

"Dumbledore's death was, unbeknownst to me at the time, an orchestrated event after many months of fighting off a curse-," Harry began side skirting the issue. He had never liked calling out specific individuals – good or bad – as he didn't want to single out their children.

"But Voldemort did task Draco Malfoy with the job of killing him? Correct?" Hugo continued. Harry looked to his daughter who stitched her brow at her cousin.

"Voldemort did task Draco Malfoy with the task in an attempt to -," but Hugo cut him off again.

"Was Draco Malfoy a death eater while attending Hogwarts?" Hugo asked, purposefully irking Lily.

"Yes," Harry said, there was no side stepping that one.

"How long after the war ended did Draco go on to -," Hugo was saying but was cut off by headmaster Bloom.

"I think that's enough questions for today," the headmaster said, for which Harry was grateful.

Bloom continued to talk, but Lily could only focus on Scorpius. Despite his dislike of his father, the beast inside him did not like to hear derogatory talk about him. Scorpius focused on his breathing, controlling the thing inside him, he had been getting better at it in recent weeks even though it was still present in him.

Lily could tell, each time he triumphed over it a sickening wave of exhaustion washed over her. She squeezed his hand, proud of him.

Students began to shuffle out of the great hall, and Lily asked Scorpius to wait outside for her. She didn't want her cousins to prompt an incident with him, them and her dad all in the same room. When it was only the Weasley's left in the room, Lily approached her father.

"Hi daddy," she said standing a few feet away from him. Harry was shocked to look at the girl in front of him. Lily had grown paler and frailer since he had last seen her, however she still had a bright exuberant smile.

"Lily," he said sticking out his arms. He didn't notice that his nieces and nephews stepped away as Lily approached him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," she said embracing her father as tightly as she could. It was nice to have a family member who didn't verbally spit at her when she was in the same room.

Under the pretense of getting his things, Harry walked Lily away from her cousins.

"Lils, are you alright?" he asked looking her in the eye, but she wasn't caught off guard.

"Yeah, it's just been a lot of long days studying for NEWTs," she replied wrapping her arms around herself. Not to mention everyone but Scorpius had abandoned her.

"Are you sure that's it, Lily you look-," she cut him off, not wanting to go down this rabbit hole.

"Fine. The important thing is _I'm happy_ ," she said which she was sure he didn't want to hear. Harry knew how precarious the situation was, and didn't want to push her on it. Instead he moved to NEWTs and graduation, safer topics he knew wouldn't elicit a severe reaction from her.

"Lily, I have to run to a meeting with Bloom, but will I see you before I leave?" Harry asked putting his bag over his shoulder. His nieces and nephews had all left the great hall.

"Sure," she said hugging her dad. They both exited the great hall and he could tell she was looking around for Scorpius. Unable to find him she headed off in the direction of the library as he began to climb the stairs to the head master's office.

"Mr. Potter?" a strong voice spoke up behind Harry. He turned to see who it was, shocked to find a Draco Malfoy duplicate in front of him. "I wanted to introduce myself, my name is-,"

"Scorpius," Harry said. He had a hard time getting a read on him. Despite his looks his immediate interaction didn't seem like the Draco Malfoy he knew, it seemed genuine. Harry shook his hand and felt his grip, stronger than it should be for an eighteen year old.

"Yes, I wanted to…" the normally poised Scorpius was suddenly at a lost for words. He wanted to tell Harry thank you, he wanted to apologize for causing a divide in his family, and he wanted to tell him he loved his daughter beyond words.

Harry stood there waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I'm in love with your daughter." The statement took both men back. Scorpius hadn't meant it to fall out of his mouth like that, and Harry hadn't expected him to lead with that so early on in the conversation.

Harry stiffened and remained tight lipped, prompting Scorpius to continue talking.

"I know this has caused some issues for you and your family, but I want you to know that I would never harm Lily, I would do anything for her."

Harry continue to stand there stoned faced, not knowing if this was a threat, a confession or a ploy.

"Did you ever consider that staying away from her would then be the best course of action?" Harry asked truthfully. If he would do anything for Lily, then staying as far away from her would be best.

"For her or for you?" Scorpius couldn't help but respond. Harry saw it for what it was, a threat. More refined than his father, Scorpius had inherited his father's traits. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."

With that Scorpius turned on his heel and headed back to the entryway. He had had a plan to talk to Harry, to prove to him that he wasn't the monster his family thought he was, but it had quickly spiraled in the opposite direction.

Harry arrived at the headmaster's office, a sense of anger running through him.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for coming up here-," Bloom began but Harry cut him off.

"Professor Bloom, I wanted to ask you about Scorpius Malfoy," Harry said cutting to the chase.

"Ah yes, I thought a question like this might be coming." Bloom poured himself a drink from the decanter on his desk. "Mr. Malfoy has not been very popular with students here at the castle, with the exception of your daughter."

"And why is that?" Harry asked. Sometimes being on the ground lead you to perceive more than you would otherwise.

"I think it boils down to his name. He was an outsider from these parts for the majority of his life, and had nothing but bad stories to paint the picture of the Malfoys. In terms of academics he is receiving top marks, and is well liked by his teachers, hasn't received a single detention his whole year." That rubbed Harry the wrong way, but for different reasons.

"And have there been reports made by any students about him? Anything anyone has looked into?" He continued to prod.

Bloom pulled out a thick file from underneath his desk. All complaints about Scorpius.

"None of these can be substantiated," Bloom began as Harry flipped through the folder. Looking at a handful of reports, he could tell that it was mostly just students not liking him. "However, the particular incident with Mr. Wood earlier in the year…" Bloom trailed off.

"You think Scorpius was involved?" Harry asked in all seriousness. "Why was this never reported to the ministry?"

"Mr. Wood does not know who attacked him in the library that night, or who brought him to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey's attempts to restore his memory have not been successful. With no one else there, we have not been able to discover who the attacker was. However, your nephew Hugo was very passionate that it was Mr. Malfoy," Bloom concluded. "It's still an open investigation, it has just gone cold."

Harry ran his thumb through the files. To have this many reports written in one year was not a good sign. Asking if he could keep a copy of the file, and thanking for his time, Harry excused himself and headed in the direction of the library where he had seen his daughter go.

He was reminded of all the time he spent in there with Ron and Hermione, and the fond memories made him smile. Walking through the aisles he stopped when he found Scorpius and Lily embracing. Scorpius had helped her retrieve a book and she had kissed in him kind to thank him.

Harry cleared his throat startling her.

"Dad," she said whipping around, backing up into Scorpius blocking as if she was a shield. Harry would need to go through her to get to him. "I've heard you met."

"Indeed," Harry said in a stony cool tone. "May I speak with you in private?"

Scorpius saw she was about to open her mouth and say no, but he didn't give her a chance to.

"I'll take this back to the table for you," referring to the book he still held in his hand. He squeezed her shoulder and she gave him annoyed look, she could take care of herself.

"Well?" she asked her dad.

"Lily, don't take that tone with me," Harry said, he didn't pull out his parenting tone that often but when he did it was serious.

"I need to study, what do you want to talk about," Lily asked again, cooling her attitude, but Harry could still see it in her eyes. He pulled out the file Bloom had given him and put it in her hands.

"I got this from Headmaster Bloom; James and Albus combined didn't have a file this thick after their years here than he has in a single year."

"Do you see who most of these are filed by?" Lily asked quickly flipping through them. "Hugo, out of spite."

"Lily, your cousin doesn't have bad instincts. Neither does anyone in this school. You are the only one who is not picking up on the red flags-,"

"Dad, I am the only one who has spent time with him. If you did, you would see that all of this is unwarranted," Lily said shoving the folder back into his hands.

"Lily," Harry said dropping his voice to a whisper. "Scorpius is cursed."

Lily's eyes flew wide open at her father saying this, he thought because she didn't know, she knew because it was the truth. She couldn't figure out if it was better to play dumb or confess, but Harry continued before she had to make either decision.

"We were able to locate a memory from that night. James is working on the lead, and so far it's not promising for him…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said and tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm gently, shocked at how frail she felt.

"Lily, once we can prove it, we'll have no choice but to take him into custody," Harry said as a warning, but Lily felt her stomach drop.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" Lily exclaimed, and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Curse or no. I love him, and if you expect that to change, it won't," she added.

"Lily, I'm concerned for you," Harry began but Scorpius came down the aisle having heard Lily raise her voice.

"Just go home, dad," Lily said and brushed passed him into the arms of Scorpius who herded her in the direction of the table.

Harry watched his only daughter walk off in the arms of the enemy, not trusting Scorpius anymore than he had trusted his father.

"He knows," Lily whispered when she knew they were far enough from Harry. "About the curse."

"It'll be fine, Lily," Scorpius replied reassuringly, if anything he was the victim of the curse, not it's caster.

"It won't! They'll take you into custody, what if you are sent to Azkaban?" she said and he could tell she was truly worried.

"Lily listen to me," he said and held her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "I'm so close to beating this thing, I can feel it. If death eaters could get off on the excuse of the Imperius Curse then there's no way they can find me responsible for things that happened while I was under my own."

Lily bit her lip in worry. "Let's not go home when school ends, let's run away."

"Lily?" he asked, surprised she would suggest such a thing.

"I mean it Scorp. I can't go home, and it won't be safe for you either," she hugged him and he could feel her heart beating fast against his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"I will do whatever you want, Reds, anything," he said and he could feel her tenseness fade slightly. He would go wherever she wanted, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was just not right.


	23. Chapter 23

James and Albus paced outside their father's office. They had only been waiting 10 minutes, but they had finally made a break that they needed to share with him.

James kept rifling through the scrolls he had in hand. _Donnum Surmasato_ was beyond a shadow of a doubt the curse that had been inflicted upon Scorpius that night, and it was irreversible. If that wasn't enough to convince his father to pursue him, he didn't know what would be.

"Thanks Ophelia," Harry said showing an older auror out of his office.

"Harry, I really need you to-," she was saying but was cut off when Harry caught sight of his sons.

"Yes, first thing Monday," Harry said escorting the boys into his office. He gave a polite head nod and shut his door much to the witch's dislike.

"What have you got?" Harry asked, taking a seat at his desk. There were piles of parchment and dark artifacts around him.

James added the scrolls of his research of the _Donnum Surmasato_ curse to his father's desk and Harry quickly scanned them.

A part of Harry felt bad for Scorpius as he processed what he just read. Scorpius was doomed to a life he should've never had. But then he remembered how head over heals his daughter was for Scorpius, and how dangerous that could be.

"So, when are we going to get him?" James asked chomping at the bit, wand in hand.

"It's good work, son. But it's not enough," Harry said sitting back in his seat, running his hands through his hair. After his trip to Hogwarts Harry had shared his encounter with the boys. All three of them were even more concerned about Lily than they had been.

"He's a menace to society!" James exclaimed, incredibly frustrated.

"James," Harry said. James could be a bit too heady sometimes, letting his enthusiasm get ahead of the facts. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Harry hated to admit it, but they hadn't found any evidence of any wrong doings. He watched James take a second to cool down.

"Where are you with recovering Connor's memory?" James asked, turning to face his brother.

"Connor has shared with us his memory of that night. It fades out when he enters the library and picks up again when he wakes," Albus said frustrated. "I'm working with a healer at Mungo's who is helping Connor work through his memories. Whatever spell _he_ used, it's something that the healers haven't seen before."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, peering at his second son from above the piles of parchment he was sifting through.

"It goes beyond an oblivation charm," Albus said, standing up. "Connor has taught himself not to think of that night. He experiences excruciating pain when he does. The healers peeling through his memories have to knock him out to do it. The pain, could kill him."

"Merlin," Harry said taking in both of his boys. "Do they know how much longer it could take?"

"The Healers? They're optimistic that it will only be a few more weeks, but it's something they've never seen before. They don't know what obstacles lie ahead, or how intact the memory will be," Albus said and sat back in the chair, frustrated. All three men were silent, thinking to themselves before James spoke.

"Did you finish going through his file?" Harry unlocked his desk drawer and pulled out Scorpius' Hogwarts file. He had gone through it several times, earmarking interesting reports students had made. Lily had been right, a good portion were filed by Hugo, and a lot of others seemed paper thin, but there were a few that stood out as serious.

"Nothing that any one would be willing to talk about," Harry said handing the report over. Even though there was more unity in the wizarding world since the defeat of Voldemort, there wasn't enough to get Slytherin's to talk to anyone in the Potter family.

"Listen boys, were close to cracking this. They'll be out of school soon, and then we'll be able to take the necessary action," Harry encouraged seeing both boys dejected.

"I just don't want him hurting her," James replied.

"We won't let that happen. Lily's smart, but we've all made poor choices for love," Harry said thinking to his past, and his son's.

"Do you really think she loves him?" Albus looked to Harry, who stared back wondering himself.

"If she didn't she wouldn't have thrown all good sense out the window," James replied throwing his hands up.

Harry and Albus nodded. They had to do whatever they could to protect their Lily.

"Come on, one last meal in the great hall," Scorpius enticed her. It was the end of the year, all NEWTs were finished and trunks were packed. The next day would be the graduation ceremony, and then they had their future to share together.

Reluctantly, Lily let Scorpius pull her towards the great hall. He piled his plate full of food and put some on hers when he saw she had only taken a roll.

"I'm not hungry…" she began.

"I know, but you haven't had a proper meal since Valentine's Day," Scorpius replied. His worry for Lily had only grown tenfold in the last two weeks.

At his comment Lily's eyes and cheeks lit up as she remembered that evening.

"We could always go back to the Room of Requirement…" she suggested, winking and Scorpius laughed.

"If that's the case you should eat up and get some energy, and then we can do whatever you'd like in the Room of Requirement." At that, Lily took a big bite of the meat stew that he had put on her plate.

"Ugh," Hugo said as he approached the table, hearing the end of their conversation. "Tell me I did not hear that correctly."

Lily dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her temples. "What do you want, Hugo?"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Hugo was getting redder by the moment. Scorpius looked between the two trying to figure out the right way to intervene. "Are you some type of tart?"

At that comment Scorpius flew up and grabbed Hugo by his collar, lifting him off the ground.

"Say it again," Scorpius dared him, tightening his grip. Students in the area started looking.

"I dare you," Hugo taunted and Scorpius felt the beast bubbling inside of him, ready to strike, but the image of Lily rushed to the forefront of his mind and he turned to look at her, the feeling of cursed rage melting from him. Lily smiled, happy that he resisted.

"Screw off," Scorpius said and released Hugo. Hugo fixed his robe and stormed away, the original reason why he had come over long gone from his mind.

"Scorpius, that was so good," Lily said and she felt a wave of joy rush over her, but it was quickly followed by a wave of intense sickness.

While she felt she could still walk, she stood from the table and headed in the direction of the door without saying anything.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked getting up to follow her, she didn't look steady on her feet.

"I'm fine, I just-," she put her hand up to her nose which had started bleeding profusely. She pressed the sleeve of her robe against her nose to stem the flow of blood. She had to get out of the Great Hall; the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene. However, as she continued to walk towards the doors, the edges her vision became fuzzy and black.

"Lily!" Scorpius yelled catching her in his arms as she fell, passing out. Students and teachers looked over to see what happened, and leapt up when they realized who it was.

Without a moment's hesitation Scorpius put Lily into his arms and began running towards the hospital wing. He grew nervous as her nose continued to bleed, and her head lolled in his arms.

"Madame Pomfrey," he cried bursting through the doors. The school's healer was at her desk, copying notes.

"Goodness," she said jumping up at the sight of Lily. "Here, place her here," she motioned to the nearest bed.

Scorpius approached it quickly and placed her down gently, her head turning to its side.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she began scanning Lily's body with her wand.

"She was fine one second, then her nose started bleeding and then-,"

"It was him!" Hugo yelled from the doorway, he seemed slightly out of breath. He and a few of his cousins poured into the hospital wing and surrounded Lily.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked. He wanted to throw himself over Lily and protect her from them.

"You did this to her," Hugo yelled again. Scorpius raged inwardly.

"I would never! I could never!" Rage swelled in him at the accusation. Why didn't they understand that he just loved her?

Before Hugo could respond, Lily began retching in her unconscious state. Scorpius, Hugo and her other cousins looked in shock at Lily who was growing paler, her vomit clearly infused with blood.

Madame Pomfrey turned Lily on her side, and yelled at the students to exit the room at once. She stitched her brow in concentration and started murmuring spells above Lily's head.

Even Scorpius didn't wait for Madame Pomfrey to yell twice, and followed the Weasley's out into the hallway where he waited on Hugo to round on him again.

"I still think it was you, _Malfoy_ ," Hugo spat. "This won't be the only thing you pay for."

Scorpius stood there, wringing his hands with anger and worry. What were Hugo's stupid, untrue remarks when Lily lay in there clearly unwell.

Hugo huffed away red in the face, his other cousins having already dispersed. But Scorpius instead took a seat on the ground outside the hospital wing doors. His place in the castle was with Lily.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the nurse said started to find him, head in his hands and knees curled up to his chest, on the ground. It was several hours later and Scorpius hadn't moved from the spot.

"How is she?" he asked jumping up. He had been waiting to be allowed back in.

"She's better," the nurse responded, pursing her lips. He felt like Madame Pomfrey wanted to say more but didn't.

"May I see her?" He watched the nurse thinking. It was long past curfew, but what other student would be so devoted to sit there all night.

"She's sleeping." Pomfrey walked away, leaving Scorpius alone with Lily.

He gently opened the door, and quietly tiptoed to her bedside taking a seat in the chair next to her. Color had returned to her face and she looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

Scorpius couldn't help but take her in; she was beautiful. He knew that, but in that moment it struck him just how gorgeous she was, overwhelmed him.

He took her hand and gently kissed it, placing his other hand over hers. She was cool to the touch.

Lily gently squeezed his hand and he quickly looked up to her eyes.

"Hi Reds," he smiled, leaning in closer.

"Hi," she smiled back before beginning to take in her surroundings. Scorpius watched her realize where she was.

"You had us scared there for a minute," he tried to joke, but Lily could read him better than he knew, she saw just how scared he was.

"I'm fine, I don't need to be here," she said trying to sit up, but she had to lie back down after she was overcome with vertigo. Resigning herself to the position, she scooted over and patted the spot beside her. Without hesitation Scorpius joined her in the bed, allowing her to curl up into him.

"Did Madame Pomfrey tell you what happened?" he asked running his fingers through her hair, she curled into him some more.

"It must've been residual stress from NEWTs, I'm really fine," Lily implored but she could tell that Scorpius was starting to buy her excuses less and less. She didn't know what her next one would be now that school was officially over.

"Lily," he breathed into her, genuinely concerned.

"Just hold me, that's all the medicine I need," she replied and gently kissed his jaw. He positioned his arms around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Scorpius, don't go anywhere," she said melting into him so that their two bodies were practically one.

"Never," he promised and kissed the top of her head.

Lying there listening to him breathe, Lily knew she had to do a better job of watching her symptoms. If her time was limited, she wasn't going to waste it sick and scaring him, she refused.

"Scorpius, where will we go after school?" Lily hadn't given up on her desire to run away after graduating. Now, on the eve of the rest of her life, she wanted to run even more than before.

"Lily," he still didn't think it's what she truly wanted. He wasn't sure why he wasn't nervous of the aurors. He knew had done some bad things, but he was cursed, it wasn't actually him.

"Someplace warm," she suggested, he watched as her eyes fluttered shut. "And sunny, where we can lie in each others arms everyday." Her words were slowing as sleep reached her faster and faster. "Someplace we've never been before, so far away from everyone else…"

Scorpius kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He would follow her to the ends of earth, but he wanted it to be because she wanted to, not because she was afraid of what would happen to him.


	24. Chapter 24

"I guess this is it," Lily said to Scorpius. They were some of the last stragglers on the Hogwarts Express.

She looked at the crowd of people on Platform 9 & ¾ watching as friends hugged goodbye and ran over to greet their families. Even though Lily had spent the night in the hospital wing, she had been able to participate in the graduation ceremony and take the train home, feeling much better than she had been the night before.

Taking the two steps down to the ground, she couldn't believe it was the last time she would be getting off that train.

Scorpius watched Lily take in the scene around her. She looked nervous.

"Lily?" he asked. She spun around to look at him as he stepped off the train. He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips towards her. He felt her knees go weak at his kiss, and she grabbed on to him tighter, never wanting to let go.

"I love you," she breathed into him when their lips parted, her eyes fluttering open.

"I love you, more," he ensured her. They stared into each other's eyes for another moment, not even noticing the people moving to and fro around them. The only thing that pulled their attention away from the other was a throaty cough to their left.

"Lily," Ginny said. Her attempts to get her daughter's attention from across the platform had been wasted, forcing her to walk up to them mid embrace.

"Mum," Lily said. Scorpius felt her body straighten out, unsure of her mother's reaction to him. Lily stepped forward and embraced her mother. Scorpius watched Ginny wrap her arms around her daughter and hold her tight, running her hand through her daughter's hair. Scorpius' heart panged for his mother's embrace at the sight.

Ginny's eyes were closed as she hugged her daughter. Harry had been right; Lily had grown frail. Ginny didn't know how to feel seeing her daughter with Scorpius Malfoy, but walking upon the two embracing had reminded her of the days after the war with Harry. The look of sheer bliss on both her daughter and Scorpius' faces was genuine and honest, Ginny could not deny that.

But then she couldn't help but think of what Harry had confided in her about Scorpius.

Still hugging her daughter she opened her eyes and met Scorpius' gaze. He smiled at her in a warm way, friendly and inviting.

"Lily," Ginny said pulling herself away from their hug. "Do you want to introduce me to your… friend?" she said, not sure what word to use.

Both Scorpius and Ginny watched as Lily went through several emotions in a matter of seconds. Startled, confused, embarrassed and then finally, the most important, happy. Lily's mouth grew into a huge grin, one she hadn't been able to share with a family member in a long time.

"Mom, this is my _boy_ friend, Scorpius Malfoy," she said taking her mother by the hand to close the distance between the two of them. Boyfriend was too light of a word for how Lily really felt about Scorpius, soul mate or other half was much more accurate.

"Mrs. Potter," Scorpius said putting out his hand. Ginny didn't know what overcame her, maybe it was because she was so happy to see her daughter happy, maybe it was because she knew Scorpius, though of age, was an orphan, maybe it was because the feeling of unity that had existed for a short while after the war was so important to her, but instead of taking his hand she reached out to hug him.

Lily's mouth dropped open as she watched Scorpius stiffen with Ginny's arms around him. Slowly he brought his arms up around her as well and gave a polite tap on her back.

"It's nice to meet you. I wish I could say that Lily's talked much about you, but Mother's intuition, I know," she smiled at him

"It's nice to meet you, too?" he said though it sounded like a question. He had been so taken aback by her action that he didn't know what to do. She gave him another warm smile before turning back to her daughter.

"We're having a celebration dinner for Lily and Hugo at their grandparents tonight, we'd love to have you come if you're free," Ginny said. Lily couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. Her eyes went from her mother to Scorpius who stood there, looking dumbfounded.

"Would you like to come?" Lily asked. She knew how difficult it would be for him to be with her extended family, but her heart couldn't help but leap at the idea. Maybe with Ginny on her side, it would be better.

"I would be delighted to attend," Scorpius said, some of his more formal ways coming out.

"Wonderful!" Ginny said smiling at both him and her daughter. "Now Lily, your father and brother's are waiting for us in the car. Scorpius, we'll see you this evening!"

Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before turning and headed for the exit of the platform.

"What just happened?" Scorpius said when Ginny was a few feet away.

"I have no clue!" Lily said but leapt into his arms, she gave him an even bigger kiss than he had when they stepped off the train.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" he asked, he didn't want to make it difficult for Lily.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt." She kissed his nose and before she lost sight of her mother began to follow her, only turning to give Scorpius a wink, which made him laugh with joy.

"Merlin," he said and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what lay ahead for the evening, but he hoped it would be good for Lily.

"YOU WHAT?" Harry, James and Albus all shouted at Ginny as they were in the car driving home from King's Cross Station. When talking about the details for the night ahead she had casually mentioned that she had invited Scorpius to join.

All semester long Ginny had been thinking about how happy her daughter looked in the kitchen before she confessed her love for Scorpius in front of her family. All of Lily's notes home seemed so dejected, and Hermione had told her that Hugo and the rest of the family abandoned her for her choices.

While Ginny wished that the person who brought such joy to her daughter's life was _not_ Scorpius Malfoy, she felt she needed to be her daughter's champion since no one else was.

"You heard me," Ginny said taking her mom tone. Lily sat in the back seat, a small smile that she tried to keep to herself growing on her face.

"Ginny," Harry said in a low voice. He couldn't believe what his wife had done, after everything he had told her about the curse, about how he approached him at Hogwarts, about Connor.

"Yes, dear?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband who was driving, knowing that they wouldn't get into it in front of their children.

"I refuse to go to dinner if _he's_ coming," Albus said looking between his mother and sister, thinking now that they both lost their minds.

"You're not doing me any favors by coming," Lily said, thrilled beyond words that her mom had done what she'd done.

" _Everyone_ is coming, _everyone_ will be on their best behavior, and most importantly _everyone_ will have a good time," Ginny said putting an end to the conversation. She noticed that her sons and husband sat there in silence, fuming. Looking at her daughter's reflection in the mirror, her heart warmed when she saw her looking out the window, smiling.

Ginny knew Harry was going to ask her why when they were alone. After everything he told her, why would she invite a snake into their den of bunnies? But Ginny knew that her daughter was very much like her, sharp, witty and an excellent judge of character. Scorpius Malfoy was not the prince charming she would have chosen for her daughter, but if Lily said he was good, then she had no choice to believe her until she saw something otherwise.

Lily would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Pacing in front of the fireplace of her grandparents home, she couldn't help but switch from twirling her long red hair around her finger to playing with the bracelet Scorpius had given her on her birthday.

She had known her mother sent an owl ahead of time to Lily's grandparents letting them know of the extra guest, and by the time the Potter's flooed to the burrow everyone in the family knew.

After yells of disapproval and name calling, Ginny threatened to hex anyone who wasn't on their best behavior. Lily had silently excused herself at that point as the arguing continued; she was so grateful to have her mom on her side.

Sitting in the family room, Lily heard her grandmother Molly also join in the conversation and threaten to burn their food if they weren't on the best behavior, and at the point her family had become more silent. Molly and Ginny Weasley, two forces to be reckoned with, and Lily couldn't be prouder to be their daughter and granddaughter.

Looking at her watch, it was two minutes to seven. Lily's nervousness stemmed not from seeing Scorpius, but from the interactions that would take place that night. She hopped, though she knew it was foolish too, that it would go well, and maybe just maybe her family would start accepting Scorpius as a more permanent fixture in her life.

She also hoped that her family would be on their best behavior and not cause what remained of the curse in Scorpius to awake. Lily believed that he could control it, but she didn't want a repeat of what had happened the night before. She had preemptively taken some potions to help her manage any symptoms, and had plenty in her bag at the ready just in case.

Lily paused and looked at the mantle, it was now one minute to seven. Lily smiled and ran her fingers across the red and gold banner that read "Congrats Lily & Hugo!" a happy picture of the two red headed cousins from when they were little stood on the mantle piece. The two children smiled and waved, but Lily could only scowl back at it, angry and sad at the memories of how Hugo had treated her that year.

As the clock struck seven, Lily could hear the fireplace rumble. She took a step back and her heart leapt as Scorpius appeared in the family room.

"Hey Reds," he said, stepping out effortlessly of the fireplace and giving Lily a big kiss.

"It's so weird to see you here," she confessed wrapping her arms around him tightly and they both chuckled.

"I'm still in shock," he replied and kissed her forehead. He wasn't ready to let go of her and walk into the lion's den quite yet.

"What are these?" Lily asked pulling items from underneath his arm.

"Gifts, you should never show up to someone's house without a thank you present," he said, espousing the traditions his mother had instilled in him.

"Elderflower wine and macaroons?" Lily asked looking at the objects

"I apparated back to my mother's house to collect the rest of my belongings, and got these before popping back-,"

"Rest of your belongings?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. Scorpius lowered his voice.

"Well whether you want to run away after tonight, or remain here at home to study to become a healer, it doesn't make much sense to be popping back and forth between countries, now does it?" he asked. Before he could even smile at her, her lips were crashing against his. Merlin, she loved him.

"I think I heard our guest arrive," Ginny said walking into family room. Lily pulled away from Scorpius' lips quickly, knowing it was better for them both not to aggravate the Weasley/Potter clan right out the gate.

"Mrs. Potter," Scorpius began walking towards her but he was cut off.

"Ginny, please," she insisted.

"Ginny," Scorpius said tentatively. "I just wanted to thank you again for inviting me to celebrate Lily's graduation with your family. I brought you some gifts in return," he said presenting her the wine and cookies.

"Oh Scorpius, you didn't have to do that!" Ginny said and touched his shoulder gently. "Lily, why don't you go introduce him to your grandmother. You can present these to her, give you a good in." Ginny winked and walked back into the kitchen.

"Lily, your mom's kind of cool," Scorpius said once Ginny was out of earshot.

"Yeah, she really is, isn't she?" Lily looped her arm through his. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he said and took a deep breath. Lily kissed him on his cheek and they headed towards the kitchen, the lifeblood of the Burrow.

Although the majority of her family were outside, the kitchen was still packed to the brim with people. Bustling around the kitchen, there was no denying that there was a tension in the air. When people began to notice that they entered the room they stopped what they were doing.

"Everyone, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is everyone," Lily said, steeling herself in case they received an onslaught of comments. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Welcome," Molly said. She rubbed her hand on her apron to get rid of the lingering food she had been cooking and took a step forward towards him.

"Scorpius, this is my nan," Lily said and she felt Scorpius take a step forward.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," he said, and out stretched his arms to expose the gifts. "I brought you these."

"Oh well that was lovely of you dear, what do we have here?" Molly asked pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Elderflower wine, and macaroons?"

"Yes," Scorpius said. He watched as Molly inspected them, and felt compelled to fill the silence. "There's an assortment of flavors, but I made sure to get extra pumpkin because I know they're Lily's favorite," Lily smiled at him and Molly looked up.

"I'm sure they will be enjoyed by all, thank you dear," she said and patted his hand. Lily let go of the breath she had been holding for their exchange. "Now popkin," Molly said turning to Lily. "Don't be rude, offer your gentlemen friend something to drink. Dinner should be ready within the hour!"

"How silly of me, nan," Lily said and took Scorpius' hand. Not bothering to push their luck and personally introduce him to anyone else in the room, Lily lead Scorpius outside.

"Well that went well," Scorpius suggested as they crossed the threshold.

"Yes, but this is where the real test lies," Lily said. As soon as their feet reached the grass, silence fell around the yard. All of Lily's cousins who had been chatting and playing stopped and stared, shocked that the Slytherin who had corrupted their Lily all year in school was now here.

Lily looked around at her aunts and uncles. Ron, Harry, and George all clenched their drinks, knuckles turning white. Hermione, Angelina and Fleur sat there wringing their hands. Percy and Audrey looked around awkwardly. Then her eyes fell on James, Albus and Hugo. They all wore angry scowls on their face, ready to attack if needed. Rose stood near them, looking more hurt than anything else.

"Maybe we should…" Lily began; wanting to head back inside, at least she had her mother and grandmother to protect them. But before she could finish her sentence a loud pop filled the air.

"Now the party can start!" Teddy Lupin shouted, his hair was bright blue and spiked up tonight. "Woah, what's going on here?" he was taken aback by the scene.

Surveying the situation, his eyes settled on Scorpius and he couldn't keep his eyebrows from raising.

"Teddy! About time you showed up," Ginny said walking from the kitchen to the yard, it broke the tension immediately. All of Lily's younger cousins ran over to Teddy, and the adults relived to have a distraction began talking again.

Lily, still holding Scorpius' hand, dragged him to her grandparent's gnome garden. They were still in view of everyone, but kept themselves at a distance.

"Friendly lot," Scorpius teased and Lily rolled her eyes, it was better than the dozen of hexes she thought she had coming her way.

"I'm glad you came tonight, I wouldn't have blamed you if you said no," Lily said, turning to look at him. Scorpius' breath hitched in his throat as the setting sun's rays bounced off of Lily's fiery red hair, her beauty overwhelm him.

"Miss a chance to spend a minute with you? Never," he replied and picked up her hand, kissing it gently.

"Oi, let's keep our hands to ourselves, what do you say mate?" Teddy's said, approaching the couple. Lily spun around to see Teddy beaming at her.

"Hi Teddy," she said giving him a hug.

"Another Hogwarts graduate added to our ranks, congrats Lils!" he messed her hair up by rubbing his hand on her head. "Scorpius, I'd take it?"

Scorpius nodded in return, taking Teddy in. Teddy put out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, cuz," Teddy said as Scorpius shook his hand. Scorpius' mother had rarely mentioned that Scorpius had a cousin on his father's side, probably because she had never met him. Looking him over, Scorpius could hardly believe that they were related. He had never met a metamorphmagus before.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird to get used to," Teddy said, and as he talked his hair changed from blue to green to pink, his eyes changing color as well. "But it's not polite to stare! Come on now Lily, teach your beau some manners."

Lily couldn't help but giggle; she had never seen Scorpius at a loss for words.

"You fly?" Teddy asked Scorpius, who nodded and shrugged. "Perfect, the teams will be even then!" Taking out his wand he summoned two brooms from the shed in the back yard and tossed one at Scorpius.

"Teddy, I don't think that's a good idea," Lily suggested, seeing where this was going. Her family was already competitive enough; throwing Scorpius into the mix wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Oh come on, Lils. Nothing better to kill the tension than with a game of Quidditch," without another word he mounted his broom and kicked off, summoning the balls from the shed as well. He hit a bludger in the direction of James, Albus and Hugo who were muttering to them quietly. "Oi! You ready to play?"

"You don't have to," Lily said to Scorpius who clutched the broom he was holding. He had mixed feelings.

"We better start getting used to each other," Scorpius said weighing the options of playing Quidditch with Lily's family, "if you're planning on keeping me around." He winked at her and kicked off as well. Lily laughed out loud. Although she was still on edge, for a moment she let herself enjoy the scene around her. She knew it wouldn't happen over night, but maybe there was hope that her family would welcome him in. If she had to die so that he could live curse free, she didn't want him to be alone.

Lily walked over to the area where they played and took a seat on the ground. Teddy had recruited Scorpius, Roxanne, Fred, Victoire, Molly and Dominque to his team, leaving James, Albus, Hugo, Louis, Lucy, Harry and Ron.

 _This can't be good_ Lily said to herself as they began playing. Scorpius was playing keeper, and she couldn't help but smile watching him circle the goals. Teddy was doing a good job keeping the Quaffle on the other end of the pitch, sensing that letting anyone get too close to Scorpius wouldn't be good.

"Duck!" Lily shouted when she saw a bludger coming at Scorpius. It was an unnecessary shot made by Hugo, and she glared at her cousin for hitting it. Scorpius had seen it coming as well and got out of the way in plenty of time.

"Foul!" Teddy cried and Hugo cursed at him. "Watch out, Hugo dear, otherwise I'll make sure Aunt Hermione washes your mouth out with soap tonight!" Teddy teased as he always did. Hugo's only response was to glare at him.

Consumed with the game, Lily was surprised when Rose came over and sat down.

"Hi," Lily said hesitantly. Since Christmas she had not spoken to her cousin, it was the longest amount of time they had ever gone without speaking.

"I'm still mad at you," Rose said looking straight ahead at the game.

"I deserve it," Lily said turning her attention from Scorpius to her cousin.

"You do. Lying to me…I wouldn't have cared that he was a Malfoy, Lily!" she said and crossed her arms.

"You don't?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"I said I wouldn't have," she corrected and couldn't help but stand up, unsure why she thought she could have a longer conversation. "but Albus told me about the curse." For the first time she made eye contact with Lily. "And I think you're a fool for letting him into your heart, head and home. For choosing _him_ over family."

Lily wasn't mad. Rose wasn't screaming at her like Hugo would be. She was just glad they were talking.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Rose," Lily said, looking at her cousin sincerely. "I would never choose anyone over family, everyone else is making the choice." Lily, wanted to say how Ginny, her grandmother and even Teddy seemed to be giving her the benefit of the doubt, and she just wished the rest of the family would at least give him a chance.

Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. Without another word she turned and headed to her mother. Lily sighed. In her opinion, Rose was the only who had the right to be mad at her, having outright lied to Rose's face. Rose was entitled to her opinion, but now that Lily had supporters on her side she felt more reaffirmed in hers. Scorpius was the love of her life, and she would die to save him. Not that this is what her mother, grandmother or Teddy would want for her, but hopefully with them he would have some semblance of a family whenever the time came.

Lily continued to watch the game, which was growing more heated by the second. Random bluddgers kept flying in Scorpius' direction, but he easily evaded them. That was until James threw the quaffle in such a way that Scorpius had to lunge out to block it. Barely hanging onto his broom, Scorpius took a bludger right to his face.

"Not cool, Hugo!" Teddy called out. Taking the bludger's bat from Roxanne he returned the bludger in the direction of Hugo, who had to jump off his broom to avoid it.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked running over to Scorpius who had gracefully landed. Teddy came running over as well.

"Yeah," Scorpius laughed in disbelief at himself. Despite the fact that his nose was bleeding and he could feel a black eye forming, the urge to retaliate was barely there.

"Are you sure, mate?" Teddy asked getting a good look at him, and Scorpius grinned. "Right then, that's game!" Teddy said turning towards the rest of the cousins, cheering about their victory.

Lily walked off to the side with Scorpius to get a better look at him.

"Nothing?" Lily asked looking him in his eyes.

"I mean I can still feel it inside me, I just didn't feel the need to react," Scorpius said excitedly. Lily couldn't help but kiss him. She was also relived that she didn't feel any of the effects of him controlling the beast inside.

"Here, take this," she said reaching into her bag and handing him a potion for the nosebleed. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the bottle, but took a swig of it, and the blood stopped dropping out of his nose. "I don't think I have anything for the eye, but I can-," she said grabbing her wand.

"Don't, it gives me some character," he winked at her and winced, the eye was sore. She laughed at him, and kissed him again.

"I love you," she whispered, she couldn't help it.

"Alright love birds," Teddy said walking up to them. "Dinner's waiting." He got in the middle of the two of them and placed his arms around either one of them heading to the table.

Ginny and Teddy sat on either side of Lily and Scorpius in attempt to shield them from the rest of the family. Despite the stares and scowls that several of members of her family kept throwing at them, dinner was an altogether pleasant affair. Teddy engaged Scorpius in conversation through out the entirety of the night, gently dancing around sensitive subjects, deflecting uncomfortable questions asked by others and calling people out for comments made under their breath.

Lily's heart swelled watching Teddy treat Scorpius as if he was normal. Teddy was always gifted in being able to do that, defuse situations and make them less awkward. She didn't want to get her hopes up that he would befriend Scorpius, but ultimately they were blood more so than Lily was with Teddy.

"Dessert time!" Molly cheered and summoned the cake she had made plus a giant plate of macaroons that Scorpius had brought.

"I'm stuffed," Lily said patting her belly gently. Scorpius looked at her plate, a good portion of her food was left, but she ate more than she had been lately. Maybe it was just stress that had been affecting her…

"Well you have to have some dessert!" Scorpius playfully chided. He grabbed a plate of cake as it was being passed around.

"We'll share," Lily insisted. Picking up his fork she took a bite, while also picking up a pumpkin macaroon.

"Good?" he asked before taking a bite.

"Delicious," Lily replied and leaned into him. She used her finger to grab a bite of icing off the piece of cake and brought it to her lips. She looked to make sure he wasn't paying attention and before he knew what happened she tapped the frosting on his nose.

Scorpius laughed, and grabbed some frosting to put on her nose. They were in their own little world, and so content.

"Look here, lovebirds," Teddy teased, snapping a quick photograph much to the chagrin of Lily's brothers and cousins. "Cute!"

The evening began to wind down, with Weasley's apparting and flooing home after helping Molly clean up. Her family tactfully avoided Lily and Scorpius as they made their goodbyes, which was just fine by Lily's standards.

"Ready to go, love?" Ginny asked walking over to Lily, running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah," Lily said standing up.

"Let me just say goodbye to your grandmother," Scorpius said and, without Lily, walked into the kitchen with him.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Scorpius said, getting her attention.

"Going, dear?" She asked, kindly.

"I am. Thank you so much for having me over tonight, I thoroughly enjoyed my time," Scorpius said, honestly.

"Well of course!" Molly replied. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of you around from now on."

"I hope so," Scorpius replied and smiled. Walking back into the living room, Lily and Ginny stood there smiling. He had a sneaking suspicion they had peered into the kitchen when he was talking.

"Did you have a good time?" Ginny asked, smiling brightly at him.

"I did. Thank you for inviting me, Ginny," he said and watched Lily's smile grow. "I really appreciate it."

Ginny hugged him. "I'll give you two a minute to say good bye." And with that she walked into the kitchen.

"So, not bad, right?" Scorpius said, referring to the evening. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Not bad at all. I can't stop smiling," She said bringing her forehead to his.

"I never want you to stop smiling. You're beautiful, Lily."

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Scorpius. Even with that black eye." She pushed up on her tiptoes to gently kiss the bruise.

"I think it adds some character," he teased. He took his finger and placed it under her chin. "I love you, Reds." He brought his lips down gently on hers.

"I love you so much," she breathed back into him when their lips parted. "I'll see you soon?" she asked as she let go of him. He took a step towards the fireplace.

"As soon as you want, babe," he winked, blew her a kiss and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily's heart leapt, she really loved him.

The Potter's said goodbye to Molly and Arthur, and began flooing home one by one.

"Well are you happy, mum?" James was saying as Lily stepped out of the fireplace. She was the last one to floo home.

"Yes, James. I think the evening was a great success," she replied placing her items on the table.

"How do you not understand-?" Albus began, but Ginny cut him off.

"Boys, sit and listen," Ginny said turning around to face them quickly. She pursed her lips as they took a seat. It didn't matter that they were of age, when Ginny took on her mom tone they felt like kids again. "We just had a very enjoyable evening with Scorpius. If you want to be petty like your uncle Ron and not be friendly-,"

"But the curse!" James interjected, and Ginny shot him a look for interrupting him.

"If you want to not be friendly, that's fine. In terms of this 'curse', you would've expected him to come in wands blazing since he was in enemy territory. Instead he brought gifts, and took an unnecessary bludger to the face. I am not asking you to like him, but I am expecting you to be cordial, and not treat your sister like a pariah. Any questions?"

The boys sat there, arms crossed, and Lily couldn't hide the smile on her face. She wasn't ready to forgive her brother's yet, but she was at least happy that they had been put in their places.

"Good. You're dismissed." With that the boys rose and headed upstairs to their room, most likely contemplating moving out of their parent's home, and angrily discussing the injustice they experienced.

"Thanks, mum," Lily said and hugged her mom for the tenth time that day.

"Of course, popkin," Ginny said. She was happy to feel close to her daughter again.

"Mum," Lily said hesitantly, unsure of how to continue. "If dad's told you about the curse, why are you okay with me being with Scorpius?"

Lily could feel her mother contemplating the right response as she held her daughter.

"Teddy's dad was a werewolf. He wasn't trusted by a lot of people and he wasn't accepted because he was turned into a werewolf against his will. He could've accepted that life, embraced it with others of his kind, but he didn't. Instead, he took precautions not to hurt anyone, he allowed himself to love and be loved, he didn't let what he was cursed with define him.

"Scorpius is a lot like Remus in that sense, but what's worse is that he was born a Malfoy, making an entire society predisposed to hate him. Then, if what your father shared with me is true, on top of being born a Malfoy he was cursed and made to be evil incarnate. But you see the good in him, and tonight, I saw the good in him to.

"You father and brother's mean well, but they are getting hung up in facts. It's our choices that define us, much more so than our abilities."

Lily didn't look at her mother; she had tears welling in her eyes.

"Dumbledore said that, right?"

"He did, and I think your father has forgotten." Lily felt Ginny sigh as she rubbed hand up and down her daughter's arm. "

"I love you, mum," Lily said gently squeezing her mother.

"I love you, too" Ginny said and kissed her head.

Lily walked up the stairs to her bedroom and lay on her bed, more content than she had been in a while.


	25. Chapter 25

Giggles emitted from Lily's open bedroom window. Bright sunshine poured into her room, and a fresh breeze gently blew.

Lily and Scorpius fell onto her bed, a few feathers from her down comforter flying out of nowhere.

Lily's lips were puffy from kissing him, and her body yearned for more of his touch. Lips playfully crashing against each other, Lily placed his hand right underneath the bottom of her shirt, inviting him to do whatever he wanted.

She felt his fingers start to climb up her stomach, sending delicious chills throughout her body, but then she felt him stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning up on her elbows.

Scorpius' grey eyes looked hungry for her, and his hair was messy from the fingers she been intertwining through it.

"Your mom's been good to us, Lily. I don't want to run the risk of her catching us in her home," he said, more of his rationale senses taking control of him than Lily would've preferred, but she knew he was right.

"Goody two shoes, Malfoy," she teased and plopped back down on the bed. Scorpius traced random designs on her stomach with his finger, and smiled. Neither of them wanted to stop.

Since Ginny was now on their side, Lily had decided that running away would do more harm than good. Since they graduated, Scorpius had already purchased an apartment above a store in Diagon Alley, and they had spent nearly everyday of the summer together. It was pure bliss, much to the chagrin of her brothers who had taken to working long hours to avoid seeing Lily and Scorpius together.

"It's just as well," Lily said yawning. "I'm sleepy anyway." Scorpius patted his shoulder and she repositioned herself so that she could cuddle up against him. His scent mixed with the warm summer breeze was a perfect sensory experience.

She let him play with her hair, twirling and untwirling it around his finger. The beat of his heart and breath in his lungs lulling her into a sense of calmness.

"What are you thinking about, Scorp?" Lily asked, curiously.

"The future," he said honestly.

Since he'd been better and in more control, everyday Scorpius found himself day dreaming of his life with Lily. He could see them traveling the world together, having homes in many exotic lands. He saw Lily, a trained healer, and himself helping people around the world. He saw little strawberry blonde children running around, bringing joy to both their parents. The images made his heart warm because he knew that's what the future held in store for him.

"Oh, really?" Lily said, not letting him feel the increase in her heart rate. The more time they spent together, especially now that she had her mother's approval, the worse she felt about lying to him.

Since Matil had told her what her future had in store, she had not wavered from her decision for one second to die so Scorpius could live curse free. What had gotten harder, especially the stronger he got, was lying to him about it. But she knew there was no other way. She knew Scorpius would rather throw himself into the pit of hell than let her die for him, but she couldn't let him. At least he could be happy if Lily did this; Lily knew that she had no life without Scorpius.

"Mhm," he said. "Speaking of which, when do you think you'll start your healer training?"

Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes to herself. Although the formal training program didn't kick off until September, she had been reading every book about healing in her spare time, trying to bandage her symptoms that were getting worse and worse.

Lily rarely left the house anymore, the simple act of going down the stairs made her exhausted. She forced herself to eat because she was already getting enough comments about her weight, but she was rarely able to keep down her meals. The nosebleeds hadn't stopped, and the chest pains she had felt months ago would savagely attack her when she least expected it. Her breathing had also shortened, and her skin and hair were duller shades of what they should've been.

Despite all this, Lily didn't let it stop her for enjoying her days with Scorpius and her mother. Despite having to hide such severe symptoms, Lily felt playful and free. She didn't know if she would just fade away, or if she'd go out in a big bang, but she hoped that everyone would come to understand in time.

"Fall," she responded. "Then we can really play Doctor and patient," she said winking up at him. In all honesty, she didn't know if she'd make it to fall at the rate Scorpius was getting healing, but it was better to be prepared than not.

"Outfit and all?" he said and she nodded, he threw his head back in desire and in laughter.

"I'm sure he's there right now," James said resentfully sitting in his father's office. The boys had taken to coming in there on their breaks, working on the case and venting to each other.

It was mid July, and the presence of Scorpius had only increased. They saw him in Diagon Alley, his new home; they saw him at _their_ home. He was everywhere. Tension had grown in the house too, the boys almost as upset with Ginny as they were with Lily. But they realized Lily was oblivious this, too caught up in her warped sense of the world to realize it was tearing the family apart.

"Rather him there, than she with him elsewhere," Harry had said working on some reports. He was not happy with his wife or his daughter, but he knew he didn't have a legal ground to stand on. For now, it was better to keep a close eye than nothing.

They had been both requesting daily updates from Albus and his contacts at Mungo's on the acquisition of Connor's memory. Everyday it was the same; they were close but not there yet.

To keep their minds busy, the boys had taken on a slew of new cases, which kept them in the office and in the field more often than they had been before. It felt good to be actively solving cases; they hated the fact that the trail of evidence on Scorpius had gone cold.

After a few moments of silence both Harry and James heard a commotion outside Harry's office door. Jumping up to see what was the matter, they were surprised to find a squad of auror's suited up and heading for the outside of the ministry ready to apparate.

"What's going on?" James tried to stop and ask one of them, but the auror shouldered past him giving him a look of pity.

"Oi!" Harry said, but the auror walked past.

"Dad!" Albus shouted getting Harry and James' attentions. Albus was trying to shoulder his way through the on coming Aurors, but got pushed back.

"What's happening? I didn't authorize this!" Harry said wand at the ready.

"They were able to uncover Connor's memory," Albus said and James face lit up. Now was the time for arms against the Malfoy name at last.

"And?" Harry asked. He didn't have the same sense of victory James did, he could tell something was wrong.

"It wasn't Malfoy." He looked from his brother to his father. "It was Lily."

"What?" both Harry and James said at the same time. Albus held up a vial with the wispy memory inside. Grabbing it from his hand Harry raced back into his office and poured it into the pensive. Jumping in he watched the scene play out around him.

 _Connor was walking into the library, looking for Scorpius. He needed to confront him about the curse to protect Lily. He found him sitting at a table in the back, scratching away at parchment._

" _Where's Lily?" He asked approaching Scorpius._

" _Not here,_ yet _," Scorpius replied with a smirk. Then like a dream, Lily appeared to Connor's right._

" _At least I choose to spend time with him,_ Connor _, instead of running away from you," Connor was hurt, but he stayed his ground._

" _Has he told you his secret, Lily?" Connor bit back._

" _You have know idea what you're talking about," Lily replied, a look of evil on her face._

 _Suddenly Scorpius was gone from the image, and Lily was pulling out her wand. Her red hair shone brightly from the candlelight._

 _Connor was flung up against the wall by a spell. Lily looked calculating, taking steps closer to him._

" _If you hadn't been so jealous, maybe you could have avoided this," Lily said wrapping her hand around his throat. "Did you really ever think you'd have a chance with me, Lily Potter?" Lily laughed menacingly again._

 _Pain made Connor's body fold in on itself. He wanted to scream but couldn't. Lily let him fall to the ground, and, still with an evil smirk on her lips, stomped on his face._

Before they realized it they were back in Harry's office.

"That can't be true," James said. The memory looked real, felt real, but that wasn't Lily. Even if Scorpius had corrupted her, they would be able to tell if she had committed a crime like that.

"Where were they going?" Harry asked referring to the Aurors, looking at Albus in a panic.

"They're going to arrest her," Albus said, dumbfounded and not sure what to think any more.

"Go, try to stop them. Use my floo!" Harry ordered his sons. Without a word they stepped into the fireplace and allowed the green flames to consume them.

Lily gracefully bounced down the stairs into the kitchen. Scorpius had just left for the afternoon, and she was thirsty for the pumpkin juice Ginny had made that morning.

Lily's hair was tousled from her afternoon with Scorpius, and she couldn't fight the smile that was playing at her lips. Scorpius had told her that the next evening he had planned a special date, but was keeping the details a secret to surprise her. Her heart flitted with excitement at the thought.

The fireplace began rumbling and Lily turned around, surprised. They weren't expecting any company.

"Lily!" Albus cried, James on his heels.

"What?" she said. She had never seen the looks of worry or concern on her brother's faces before.

"You have to go now!" James shouted reaching out for her.

"Go where? Why? She said, confused. But before James could put her hand on her arm to drag her away, the door to the kitchen burst open.

"Lily Potter," a tall witch that she didn't recognize said. The witch took steps forward into the kitchen, other aurors behind her.

"You are under arrest for the torture of Connor Wood."

"What?" Lily cried out in shock. Before she could say anything else the witch flicked her wand and, golden handcuffs made of magic incased Lily's wrists. The pumpkin juice she had been drinking crashed to the ground.

"Hey!" Albus shouted trying to get in front of the witch, to stop her taking Lily.

"Back away Albus or we'll arrest you for interfering," a wizard said in all seriousness.

Lily was forcibly dragged outside her house; she could hear her brother's yelling behind her. Before she could turn around or ask what happened, the witch side along apparated her back to the ministry.

"I want to speak to my father!" Lily insisted, as the witch put her into a holding cell. "I don't know what this is about, but I want to see him immediately!"

"Right away, _sweetheart_ ," the witch said sarcastically, and locked the cell. The handcuffs dissolved into nothing, and Lily grasped the bars.

"Potters," the wizard said disgustedly, taking his seat. "How the mighty have fallen!" he laughed a little too mirthlessly.

Lily was frightened and angry. Taking a seat, she replayed what had just happened. What had they arrested her for? The torture of Connor Wood? It didn't make any sense.

"Why have you taken her?" Harry demanded. He had call Eloise Goyle, the witch who had arrested Lily into his office. James and Albus had stood on either side of Harry, stone faced. It was hours past when Lily had been taken into custody, and no one in the Potter family had been able to see her.

"You've seen the evidence, _sir_ ," Eloise responded. "We apprehended a tortious criminal. Just because she's your daughter doesn't mean that she's exempt from the law."

"It's circumstantial, you haven't even questioned her," Harry yelled back. He couldn't believe he was losing control of his own department.

"In due course, _sir_ ," Eloise said. Harry had known that after the war ended, former Voldemort supporters had joined the force, but for over twenty years they had been compliant. Now, it seemed, they had gone rouge.

Harry had lived through the recovered memory a dozen times that evening, looking for some fault in it. A blurred edge, a scene that didn't fit together. Unfortunately, it seemed genuine. But he knew it couldn't be. The girl in the image wasn't his Lily; he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. The memory seemed too dream like. Scorpius there one second, and had vanished the next. It didn't' feel right but he couldn't prove it out.

"You're dismissed, Goyle," Harry said after another moment's silence. The witch gracefully stood up and exited the room, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Anti-Potter supporters?" James asked his father once he heard the click of the door behind them.

"More than that… Something isn't right here." A thousand thoughts raced through Harry's head, trying to figure out what was the most probable.

"Clearly," Albus replied, exasperated. The boys watched as Harry looked into the fireplace, his brow stiched in thought. They then saw as he arrived at his ah-ha moment.

"Dammit!" Harry said running over to the bookcase. He started picking up books, rifling through them.

"What?" James and Albus watched him closely.

"I knew it," Harry said pausing on a page in one his books, he handed it to the boys. "Podrick vs. Robbins." The boys both raised their brow in question.

One of Harry's least favorite parts of being an Auror was studying centuries old cases. Having had the perk of defeating Voldemort, he had been able to eschew the responsibility of reviewing the Auror literature of old, but before he could become head of the department, he had to pass that portion of the test. Clearly his sons had missed their lessons in Auror trainings as well.

"Timothy Podrick was arrested and sentenced to death after Violet Robbins shared a memory of him murdering two young muggles. Podrick claimed innocence and accused Robbins of modifying her memory, or having the thought implanted in an attempt to have him convicted," the boys looked at him, not understanding where he was going. "Podrick tried to argue that memories, as they can so easily been modified and manipulated, couldn't be used as evidence in a conviction. I don't know who and I don't know why, but someone is trying get us to stop them from arresting Lily on the claim that memories can't be used in arrests or convictions, so that we can't arrest Scorpius with the same piece of evidence."

The boys stood in silence, damned if they did, damned if they didn't. If they argued the case and won, they would be back to square one with Scorpius. If they didn't, Lily would go to Azkaban.

"We have to get her to confess it was him," James said weighing all their options.

"We still don't have the proof, and she won't do it," Albus countered, all three men knew that would be the case.

"Albus, go floo home, your mother has no idea what's going on. James, try to see if you can check in on her," Harry said looking at the pensive again. "I have to see if we can disprove this memory."

All tasked with their charges, they went their separate ways. It was late enough now that James thought he could get to Lily relatively easy, even if she was a high profile subject. But he was wrong.

Getting to the holding cell area, he saw a healer emerge from the room where Lily was being held. His heart dropped.

"Lily!" he cried crashing through the door, only to be met by the auror behind the desk.

"You're not allowed to be in here, Potter," the gruff man said. Pushing him back.

"Did you hurt her? What's wrong?" James yelled. He had a smaller build than the guard, but was able to push past him.

Lily was lying on the bed, her nose bleeding. She was as white as a sheet.

"Lily," he said. She looked scared.

"James, I don't know what's happening. I didn't do it," she pulled her hand away from her nose, but the blood continued to steadily trickle out.

"I know, dad's trying to figure it out. What did they do to you?" he asked referring to her nose.

"Nothing," she said. She squeezed her nostrils shut, as if blowing her nose to stem the flow of blood.

"Lily," he said almost scoldingly.

"Really, they didn't do anything. It just stared," like it always did at night, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

James raised an eyebrow at her and pulled out his wand quickly. He said a spell under his breath and she felt the blood dry up. At least it was a quick fix if not a permanent one.

"Hey, no wands!" the guard said, standing closer than James wished he would be. He knew he had seconds before being escorted out.

"Lily, you have to confess," he whispered to her.

"I didn't do it," she whispered back, didn't her brother her know her at all?

"You have to confess that it was _Malfoy_ ," James insisted. He watched his sister's eyes grow wide with realization. Even at her worst, he wouldn't let up on Scorpius Malfoy.

"I won't, he didn't do it!" Lily said. And it was not a lie, because the curse made him.

"Lily," James whispered exasperatedly. "It's him or you!" Lily screwed her face together in resilience and anger.

"Than it's me." She crossed her arms and sat down, turning her face from her brother.

"Stop being stupid!" James cried out. But the guard was already on him, escorting him out of the room.

Lily sat there shaking her head. She didn't know what was going on, but it came as little surprise to her that James was ready to blame Scorpius yet again.


	26. Chapter 26

Scorpius was surprised to find the Potter house empty the next day when he flooed in. Lily had always greeted him in the kitchen when he arrived, and even Ginny could be usually found in her office that was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Hello?" he called out, a sense of worry ebbing within him. He began walking around; expecting to find someone or something out of place, but everything seemed normal except for the fact that no one was there.

Taking the steps two at a time, he rushed up to Lily's bedroom. She had been so tired lately that it wouldn't have surprised him if she had fallen asleep.

"Reds?" he asked opening her bedroom door. The room looked exactly the same as he had left it the day before.

Prior to arriving at the Potter's, Scorpius had spent his day preparing for his date that night with Lily. He had been able to get reservations at the restaurant he conjured up in the room of requirement, and was going to treat Lily to a weekend in Paris. He had purchased a few dresses for the trip that he thought she would love, and was excited to present her with them. His birthday was only a few days away, and he wanted to take Lily on a whirlwind trip as a gift to himself.

He heard a noise down stairs, and turning on his heel he ran to see what it was. Expecting to find Ginny walking into the house, he instead saw an agitated owl flapping at the window.

"Hold on a second, buddy!" he said reaching over to open the window and let him in. The daily prophet was attached to its leg. This struck Scorpius as odd, the prophet was always delivered first thing in the morning, and it was well past midday.

The owl nipped at his fingers, annoyed at having been kept and flew off. Scorpius unfolded the paper and his eyes flew open wide at the title.

 **LILY POTTER: ARRESTED**

There was a picture of Lily in golden cuffs entering the ministry. She looked terrified and confused. Scorpius' heart growled, how had this happened. He quickly skimmed the article for explanation, but it was more gossip than fact.

Without another moment of hesitation, Scorpius flooed to the ministry, ready to take whatever action he had to to get her out.

Stepping into the lobby of the ministry, he was shocked at how large it was. It never dawned on him that he hadn't been inside of it before, but when would he have?

Scorpius felt the beast inside him grow ready to take action. He tried to calm himself, to think logically. Letting the curse win would not be the right way to get her out, by he could feel it overpowering him.

"May I help you?" a petite witch asked. Scorpius' cursed charm was emanating from him, giving the witch the courage to come over.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" he asked in his most authoritative tone.

"Right this way, sir," the witch replied and started heading to a bank of elevators.

"Which floor?" he asked as the elevator doors opened, he could tell she was planning to take him the whole way.

"3b," she responded dejectedly. He pressed the button and let the door close. He could feel his heart racing, and it took him by surprise. In instances like this before, he had never felt nervous or worried, but that was exactly how he felt now.

When the doors opened, people were rushing up and down the hallway. Something was clearly a miss. Looking left and right he found the door to Harry's office, and pushed through the crowd of people.

"Where is she?" he said, and anger radiated from his body. Harry, Albus and James were bent over looking through law books and parchment, clearly not expecting Scorpius Malfoy to burst through the door.

"You!" Albus said angrily, pointing his hand at Scorpius.

"I'll only ask once more. Where. Is. Lily?" the Potter's were taken aback at the visceral tone of Scorpius voice, he practically growled.

"At least she's safe from _you_ ," James replied, scathingly.

Scorpius clenched his wand. He didn't want to bring it up, but that required him to resist every instinct in his body. Instead, angry red sparks emitted from its tip.

James didn't know what overcame him. Before anyone realized what he was doing he launched himself at Scorpius, attempting to tackle him to the ground. But Scorpious was much stronger than he had anticipated, and James instead decided to try an elbow to the eye.

The pain reeled through Scorpius, adding flames to the fire burning inside his chest.

"I could snap you in two," Scorpius threatened. At this Albus launched himself into the fray, trying to help his brother. Harry yelled _stupefy_ , but without a word Scorpius was able to reflect the curse back on Harry.

"Enough," he said, and with one giant shake he flung both boys off of him. Eloise Goyle came flying into the room hearing all the commotion.

"My Lord," she said almost bowing her head in respect. Scorpius was too enraged to even process let alone question what she was saying.

"Where is Lily Potter?" he demanded and the witch, still with her head down beckoned him to follow. She walked quickly through the hallway, Scorpius practically outpacing her with every step.

"We've waited so long for you, my lord," the witch said in hushed tones.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius replied angrily, Lily was the only thing on his mind. He saw a sign above the nearest door that said "Holding Cell".

"Our Dark Prince." Her words made him stop dead in his track.

"What did you call me?" his wand was at her throat, and by her reaction he could tell it was not what she expected.

"Our Dark Prince. Your time has come to rise," she said, eagerly.

" _Stupefy_ ," Scorpius chanted and the witch flew back slightly, passing out. What was going on?

Without waiting another second he pushed his way through the door to the holding cell. A short stubby wizard who was sitting at a desk jumped up when Scorpius entered.

"My lord," he said and bowed deeply. Without a thought Scorpius _stupefied_ him. The wizard's body was flung against a wall, and slid down to the ground.

"Scorpius," Lily's weak voice said. He turned around to see Lily pushing herself up off the bed. Her appearance was worrisome.

"Lily," he shouted and rushed the cell. Both their faces were up against the bars, their lips crashed against each other.

"We should've run away when we had the chance," Lily said, somewhat remorsefully. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if they had.

"What happened? Why are you here?"

Lily was grasping onto the bars of the cell for strength, she was finding it hard to stand. She could feel everything slowing down; her heartbeat becoming less steady, her breaths shallow.

"They think I hurt Connor," she said weakly, but that's was beside the point now that he was here. "Scorp," she began but he cut her off.

"Let me get you out of here," he said pulling out his wand and pointing it at the lock on the cell door.

Reluctantly Lily let go, wobbling as she took a step back. The door to the cell blasted open, and Lily fell into Scorpius' arms.

With the last bits of strength she stood on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck. She started kissing him as passionately as she could muster. This wasn't how she wanted it to end, how she wanted to say goodbye. She realized, though, that this is all they would have.

Lily parted her lips just far enough apart that she could whisper.

"I've known, and I wouldn't change a thing." She watched a look of confusion come over Scorpius', but before he could process her words and search her eyes for meaning she was kissing him again.

Lily could've stayed pressed up against him till her last breath, but the guard began to come to, grunting as he struggled to get up.

"We need to get out of here," Scorpius said urgently and grabbed her hand. He didn't process how cold it was.

Lily was to weak to speak, but squeezed his hand in assent.

Scorpius pushed the door open and started walking quickly, barely realizing that Lily was tripping over her feet in effort to keep up with him. He let his senses take over, evading the busy hallways he had encountered on his way to her. He didn't want to run into Harry and his sons right now, or anyone else from the ministry. He was technically breaking her out of jail.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief as they made it up the elevators and through the lobby of the ministry. But it was only to be short lived.

"Stop them!" Lily and Scorpius heard someone yell. Despite the Ministry lobby being packed the voice echoed off the walls.

Without turning around Scorpius and Lily began running, pushing past the confused witches and wizards who stood there dumbfounded at the situation. No one did anything to stop them.

Scorpius reached the door and slammed it open with his arm, the fresh air blowing on his face.

"Come on!" he said, practically pushing Lily in front of him to make sure no one was following them. Lily began to race down the stairs of entrance as best she could, but she was truly out of breath.

She felt Scorpius' hand on the small of her back, urging her to take another step, their eyes connected for a second and she smiled at him. She couldn't help but feel tears begin to well in her eyes.

Before he could ask why, a jet of red light came flying past their heads, just missing him. He turned around to face its caster head on.

Lily knew it was now or never. Better to slink away like an animal who knew it hasn't got long then to go right in front of everyone. She began to limp for the side of the building, trying to get as far away as possible as quickly as she could. Rounding the corner she turned to look at Scorpius one final time. His back was to her now, furiously casting spells at wizards she couldn't see.

This was it she could feel it. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, her knee scraping the pavement. Using her last bits of strength she pulled herself out of sight, allowing her back to rest against the wall of the ministry. She took a shaky breath, gulping down whatever air she could.

She wasn't in pain, though she had expected to be so. Instead, she just felt energy draining from her. Darkness began to take hold of her sight, the buildings around her fading. She took a shaky breath. So this was it?

Her heart gave one last thump, and she smiled. He was cured.

When Scorpius realized that the caster of the spell had been Albus, he turned on him with a vengeance.

The stupid Potter men, didn't they get it? Didn't they understand? He felt the beast take over him completely, it roared in anger at having been kept at bay for so long.

Scorpius began casting spells in the direction of Harry and his sons with abandon, not even sure what they were. The Potter's deflected them to the best of their ability, narrowly missing some, others just grazing them. Scorpius continued to unleash a flurry of spells on them, barely noticing that more Ministry witches and wizards appeared.

Scorpius threw his body into spell casting, blinding white rage burning through him. He felt it in every part of him, his fingers, his toes. But then he saw Harry's eyes, the sunlight hitting them at just the right angle so the flash of green – Lily's green – made him pause.

Despite his body being on fire, his heart grew calm. An image of Lily came to the forefront of his mind. Her red hair shining in the sunlight, her warm smile, her laugh. Steadily the rage that burned through him began to dissolve. He dropped his wand.

Wizards raced upon him, physically grabbing him and pinning his hands together, but a sensation of relief washed over him.

Scorpius tried to catch his breath. He couldn't explain the feeling that just occurred, but the sensation of rage was gone. The beast, which for so long lived in the deepest parts of him, was eradicated.

Scorpius felt tears in his eyes. He felt so light and so free; a feeling he didn't know existed. Where was Lily? He wanted to tell Lily. He had beaten it.

"No!" he heard someone scream. It wasn't a scream of defeat or anger, it was guttural, it was sadness from a depth he knew not existed before.

Scorpius heart dropped, and he held his breath without realizing he was. He began to press against the wizards holding him, their grips firmer than he realized.

"Let me," he struggled. "Get off," he pushed harder. What he didn't realize was that the wizards around him saw what was going on. "Lily!" he screamed. He twisted his arm free, and used his body to force himself through the crowd.

Breaking free of them he saw James stand on the corner pale as a ghost.

" _No"_ he thought. He refused to think it. But his body moved forward in that direction. Stepping closer he saw Albus on his knees, wand splayed out beside him, jaw agape.

" _No"_ he thought again. He felt fear rising inside of him, in his throat. His footsteps sounded heavy in his ears. He took a step and then another.

Harry was on the ground, holding his daughter in his arms. Her body was limp.

"NO!" he sobbed. He reached her and collapsed to the ground, across from Harry. "No, no, no," he began repeating over and over again. "Lily!" he cried, barley able to get out the word. He touched his hand to her face, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Lily," he whispered. Tears flooded down his face. How could this be, what had happened.

He brought Lily's hand to his face, rubbing it against his cheek, kissing it. She was so cold, already. Minutes ago she had been fine.

"Don't touch her," James said. The words didn't register with Scorpius.

"Lily," he heaved again.

"Don't say her name," James said. Anger like he never felt before coursing through his veins, but it fell on deaf ears.

Harry's eyes left his daughter's lifeless body to look at Scorpius. If he weren't holding his only daughter's body in his arms, he would've been startled. Scorpius looked like a devastated little boy.

His face was red and splotchy, and he was sobbing loudly as a child, clutching onto Lily's hand. The gold bracelet that Lily had been wearing for months dangled around her wrist, and Harry's heart burned inside of him. Scorpius' cries for Lily sounded muted, the feeling of the wind felt far away. Lily, his Lily, his only Lily, was dead.

With his daughter firmly in his arms Harry stood, but Scorpius clung on to her hand like he was a child lost without his mother.

"Let go of her," Harry heard James practically screech, but Scorpius didn't let go.

How could this be, how could this be?

James tackled Scorpius who was already on his knees. Scorpius fingers were forced away from Lily's hand as his head hit the ground with a loud thud. He saw James laying into him, fist after fist, punch after punch, but he didn't feel it.

"Kill me," he whispered. If there was no Lily, there was no life left for him. "Kill me," he said louder. He watched as James pulled his fist up one more time and punched him square in the face. He thought of Lily as everything went black.

 _A/N: Ahhh! I know, I feel that way to and I know what's coming next! As I have finished writing this story, I'm working as quickly as possible to get it posted for you lovely readers. But as you read, tell me what you think!_


	27. Chapter 27

It was several hours later when Scorpius came to. For a moment he had just laid there eyes closed, his head throbbing and body sore, but then his thoughts came rushing back to him, Lily was dead. The thought seized him; he felt his heart tense and stomach tighten.

Scorpius' eyes flew open and he found he was in a cell. Rolling off the cot he had been laying on he found a toilet and vomited into it. He couldn't help the tears that ran down his face that persisted even when the contents of his stomach had been emptied.

" _How could this be?"_ He had thought over and over again. A world without Lily didn't seem possible. Nothing felt real; he was suspended in a twisted reality, his mind playing tricks on him. Lily couldn't be dead, she couldn't be.

Scorpius had sat against the cell's wall for hours, not thinking or feeling. He didn't want to, the thought of Lily being gone destroyed him too much. What did he have to live for if not her? He couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened. The previous day's events played on repeat in his mind; she had been fine, they were leaving the ministry. Where had it all gone so horribly wrong?

A door down the hall opened and closed, and a gentle breeze lifted some dust off of the ground floor, blowing in his direction. It was the flash of red that caught his eye, pulling him out of his stupor. He leaned forward to inspect the dust more closely, and his heart ached when he saw a strand of Lily's red hair.

He looked around suddenly, having not realized he was in the same cell as Lily had been. He felt rage consume him. Not like the cursed rage he had felt so many times before, but a pure, white-hot anger at the injustice.

Scorpius stood and started ripping the room a part, kicking the bed and toilet, punching the wall.

How had this happened? Why was Lily dead? It wasn't fair, it didn't make sense. How could he go on in life without her? He wanted to die; he couldn't live in the world if Lily Potter wasn't alive to share it with him.

Scorpius began sobbing. His cries of outrage and grief coming from his soul. His body shook with sobs, until he cried himself to sleep.

Teddy's body was heavy with grief. It had been just over a day since Lily had died, and it still felt completely unreal to him.

He had spent the previous night at Harry and Ginny's, the entire family grief stricken, sick and in shock. He would never forget the look on Harry's face, so grim and so pale. Albus had been so sick, vomiting up in grief that he had spent most of the night in the toilet. James had stood at the fireplace's mantle, a sour look on his face. He was green from sickness, red from anger and white from shock.

Ginny had been a crumpled mess, sobbing. Hermione and Ron had sat on either side of her all night, holding her up, them too in tears. Rose's face had been red from crying, and she sat in the corner by herself, knees tucked into her chest. Every time she stopped crying she would start only moments later. Teddy had found Hugo alone in the kitchen, staring blankly out the window in shock.

"What happened?" Teddy had asked Harry quietly. Harry just stared at his hands, unable to speak. Teddy was consumed with grief to the point where he thought he would burst; he couldn't even comprehend how Harry must've felt.

"She was just, gone," Harry had said several moments later. Teddy could see him replay the event over and over in his mind.

"It was him!" James yelled. He punched a glass jar that was resting on the mantle. It crashed against his touch, bloodying his knuckles. Teddy looked at him cautiously.

"Scor-," Teddy had begun, but James cut him off with a look that could kill.

"Don't say his name," James seethed. "I'll kill him. I will rip his head off. HE DID THIS!" James screamed even louder, his body beginning to wrack with sobs. "He killed Lily. I know he did."

Without warning James rounded on his mother.

"You let him in here! You invited him in here! You encouraged this!" he continued to yell.

Ginny sobbed hard, not able to look at her son. Hermione brought Ginny's head close to her chest and Ron squeezed her hand.

"James," Teddy cautioned. But James ignored him.

"It's your fault!" James yelled.

"James, stop," Teddy had said louder.

"You could've stopped this! It's your fault!" he yelled over and over again. It was only Teddy jumping up and grabbing him that brought silence.

"Enough!" Teddy yelled, shaking James' shoulders. "This is not your mother's fault, this is not your fault," he had said looking him dead in the eye. "This is not Scorpius' fault either."

The last thing Teddy had expected was for James to slug him in the face. The punch took him off guard, making his head spin.

"You!" James spat as he spoke. "I thought you were my brother! I thought you were my _family!"_ James yelled.

"I _am_ your family," Teddy insisted. Had the situation been different, he would've been hurt. "But I am _his_ family, too." He knew he was playing with fire as he said it. "That's what Lily was trying to get you to see. You hate blindly for no reason."

"He killed her!" James yelled about to unleash on him again. Everyone else in the room had been too stunned or grief stricken to really comprehend what was going on.

"How? You saw the way he looked at her, how happy she made him. You can't tell me that he knowingly had anything to do with what happened. You are angry and looking for someone to blame."

"It. Was. Him." James practically grunted.

"James," Harry's voice seemed stronger than he looked. James looked to Harry and their eyes communicated for both of them. After a few moments James had turned on his heel and left the room. They heard the kitchen door slam a few moments later.

To keep from collapsing in grief, Teddy had tended to everyone that night. He could barely look at Ginny because he saw too much of Lily in her, but he sat with her silently as tears poured down her cheeks, taking turns with Ron who would excuse himself every so often to go to the bathroom to cry.

Teddy had gone to the ministry with Harry and Albus the next day when they were summoned. There was a muted feeling to the normally boisterous Ministry. Teddy had made sure that his family hadn't seen the papers, but the news lines everywhere that morning were about Lily's death, and naturally the whole wizarding community was saddened.

Teddy was surprised to have found James in Harry's office when they arrived. He looked more worse for wear than Harry or Albus, both who were still too shell shocked to have changed clothes or taken showers.

"Harry, boys," Silas Whitehorn, the Minster of Magic said approaching them. He wore dark navy robes and wore a solemn expression on his face. He stopped just short of them, arms raised caught in the indecision to embrace them or let them be.

"Minister," Teddy said nodding. He would speak for them if they could not themselves.

"I cannot even begin to express my sincerest condolences to you on your loss. I can't imagine the grief you must be feeling right now," he said wringing his hands together. All three Potters had their eyes downcast, and Teddy knew they didn't need any more reminders of their grief.

"Thank you, sir," Teddy said quietly. "You called us down here?"

"Um, yes," the Minster said awkwardly. "First I want to start off by saying that the witch who orchestrated Lily's," he watched as the family winced at her name. " _Her_ arrest has been dealt with. As we've known, Harry, remnants of once-Voldemort supporters did join the auror force, however we could have never suspected them to turn against us like this. We've pulled everyone who had any death-eater relations and have put them on probation until we can best determine who is fit for the team."

The boys stood there with blank expressions on their faces. When Whitehorn saw he was not getting a reaction, he continued.

"Also, early this morning a elderly witch by the name of Matil, erm, turned herself in to Magical Law enforcement officers."

"For?" Teddy asked.

"As an accomplice to the death of Ms. Potter," he said quietly. The words reverberated off Teddy, Harry, James and Albus, foreign to their ears.

"What?" Teddy asked confused.

"Ministry officials immediately sequestered her. She has been tight lipped so far, but we didn't want to sit on this information any longer. Harry, as head of the Auror department, you can authorize the use of force if necessary," the Minister suggested.

Harry brought his gaze up to the Minister, steeling himself.

"Let me see her," he said. The Minister seemed surprised at this reaction.

"Of course," he said and began to head in the direction from which he came. The boys followed him, marching in silence.

"Now I will warn you, her appearance is rather unassuming. However your department's already pulled a background on her and needless to say she has quite a past," The minister said as they approached the door to an interrogation room. Teddy had seen enough muggle TV to know that the wizarding version was much nicer. Muggle interrogation rooms were dark and cold, with uncomfortable tables and chairs. This room was warm, a fire crackling in the fireplace – despite the fact that it _was_ summer – and a hand carved wooden table with comfortable arm chairs surrounding it.

Matil sat there quietly as Aurors spoke to her in harsh tones, throwing files onto the table and pointing at her wildly.

"You'll leave us no choice, wench," one of the aurors began.

"Cottingswood," Harry said sharply, the young man stood up straight.

"Sir," Cottingswood and the other Auror replied. They moved to the side, hesitant to make another move or sound.

Harry approached the old witch, examining her. She looked to be ancient, and from a different time by the way she was dressed. Her hair rolled up neatly on top of her head. She was clearly blind, and very frail.

"You ought to teach your staff some manners, Mr. Potter," the witch said, her hands folded over one another on top of the table. She had perfect posture in the armchair she was sitting in.

Harry remained silent as he stood near her, the fingers of his right hand pressing into the table.

"You turned yourself in, M'am. Do you have something to confess?" Harry asked cutting to the chase. He didn't have the energy for games anymore.

The room watched as Matil turned her head to look at him, as if she could see.

"As I kindly told the gentlemen before, I will only speak to the Malfoy boy." She turned her head back to where she had been looking before, dead ahead. James scoffed.

"Scorpius is here?" Teddy had asked. In the course of events, he hadn't even considered where he Scorpius would've gone.

"We didn't want to, erm, release him without your permission," The Minister said to Harry when all the Potters looked at him.

Teddy watched as Harry's eyes traveled from the Minister, to James, to Albus and finally rest on him.

"Bring him here," Harry said quietly to Teddy. James threw his hands up in disgust and he saw Albus straighten in anger. Teddy only nodded and headed in the direction he knew the holding cells were.

His heart was heavy when he opened the door to the room. The room was unoccupied by a guard, and all the cells were empty save for the one on the end.

Teddy's footsteps echoed in the room, it was eerily silent. He gulped louder than he meant to, and stopped just short of the occupied cell, steeling himself.

"Scorpius?" he asked, shocked to take in the sight before him.

Scorpius was sprawled out on the disheveled bed, and the cell was a mess. The toilet was kicked in, and blankets and pillows were askew. Bloody marks were spread out along the wall from where Scorpius had clearly punched it.

Scorpius right hand was resting on the bed; it was also bloodied, bruised and looked bent out of shape. In Scorpius' left hand were a few strands of hair that Teddy watched him stare at.

Scorpius looked like he was in a different world. His hair was mussed up, his face blotchy and eyes red. It startled Teddy to see how vulnerable he looked.

"Scorpius," Teddy said, but Scorpius didn't turn to look at him. "Scorpius?" he tried again with no reaction.

Teddy pulled out his wand and unlocked the cell door. He approached Scorpius slowly; afraid he'd startle him into an unpleasant action.

"Scorp?" he asked again quietly. Teddy kneeled down so that he was almost eye level with Scorpius.

"Cousin?" he asked again taking Scorpius battered hand into his. He watched Scorpius' gaze turn from the strand of red hair to him.

"Teddy?" he asked. It was clear that his grief had sunk him to an entire level altogether.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. He watched Scorpius take him in, process who he was in relation to everything he knew.

"Is she really gone?" Scorpius asked, his lip quivering. Teddy choked on a sob at the question and the sight. He couldn't voice it himself, so he nodded.

Teddy watched as Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. A tear tricked down from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry," Teddy managed to whisper, quickly wiping away a tear. Despite how sad the Potter family was, how sad the wizarding world was, Teddy knew no one was as sad as Scorpius Malfoy.

"Come here," Teddy said. He pushed himself up so he could sit next to Scorpius on the bed. Still holding on to his battered hand, he tried to heal it with a spell. He watched as Scorpius went back to looking at the strands of hair in his hand.

"Scorpius," Teddy said again after taking a moment to compose himself. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

Scorpius didn't respond, he didn't hear, he didn't care.

"Please, she will only talk to you," Teddy asked again. "It's about Lily."

"Lily?" Scorpius asked turning to look at Teddy.

"Yes, her name is Matil-," Teddy was beginning to explain but Scorpius jumped up, as if he was a different man than he had been a second ago.

"What did you say?" he asked. The deeply sadden look was still on his face, but his voice was much stronger.

"Matil?" Teddy asked, confused.

"No, no, no, no, no," Scorpius said his hands racing to his head, he pulled at his hair. "It's my fault, it's my fault."

"Calm down," Teddy said, seriously worried for Scorpius. "You don't know what you're talking about," he continued reassuringly.

"Where is she?" Scorpius asked quickly.

"I'll take you to her," Teddy replied standing. He was worried what would happen to Scorpius if he stayed in the cell much longer.

The boys walked quickly down the hallway, Scorpius' head in his hands at certain points. When they reached the door Teddy put his hand on the handle, pausing for a moment.

"Harry and the boys are in there," he warned Scorpius, realizing he should've said something sooner. But Scorpius disregarded him and pushed through the door.

"What do you know?" Scorpius almost shouted at Matil from across the room. Everyone watched as the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"How do you feel?" she asked Scorpius cryptically. James looked ready to murder the witch after he was done with Scorpius first.

"You," Scorpius said. In one sweeping motion he had removed her from the chair and held her up against the wall. The Aurors in the room went to make a move, but Harry put out his hand to stop them.

"Some habits are hard to resist," Matil said almost playfully. For a witch as old as she looked, she was wittier than Teddy expected her to be.

"This isn't the curse," Scorpius spat. "This is all me." The room watched as he tightened his grip on her, though she looked unfazed.

"I still don't see what she saw in you, fated or not," Matil said, Scorpius' brow stitched in confusion. "I told your mother the best thing to do was kill you then, the stupid girl. She was worse than _you_. Willing to let an innocent die so you could live."

Scorpius' gripped tightened, the room was tense.

"What are you talking about?"

"Put. Me. Down." She ordered. The room watched as Scorpius struggled internally. After a moment he put her down, but stayed on her as she made her way back to her seat, fixing the collar of her dress, muttering under her breath.

"She was a foolish girl, really. But it's ill to speak of the dead in such ways," Matil began.

"Astoria?" Harry asked sternly. Veins on the side of his brow popped slightly.

"Lily." Matil said it in such a way, like they were old friends.

"Don't call my sister a fool!" Albus said approaching the table she sat at. It was the first time he had spoken since the day before.

"To fall in love with a cursed boy?" Matil asked. She turned to look at Scorpius who stood across from Albus, body leaning over the table. "It _is_ quite foolish. What good could come from it? But then I suppose she didn't have a choice."

"He forced her to love him?" James said taking a step forward so he was next to his brother. He was eager for the truth. Matil cackled.

"Forced her? He did all but run to protect her from himself," she said. The words struck Scorpius hard; it was as if Matil had been at Hogwarts watching the whole thing.

Both Harry and Teddy took steps forward, Harry next to his son and Teddy next to his cousin.

"Lily knew," Matil continued. "Knew about the curse, about what it turned him into. Knew it better than he did," Matil said.

Everyone's knuckles turned white as they clenched their hands into fists. "She also knew she would be the one to save him."

"Save me?" Scorpius asked. The sensation he had felt momentarily the day before came rushing back to him in a memory. For that moment, he had felt unburdened, he had felt bliss. He would never feel it again; nothing could clog the gaping hole in his heart.

"Do you not realize, young Malfoy? Your father's curse is broken. You are free."

The words echoed throughout the room, foreign to everyone's ears.

"That's impossible," James said, his voice shaking. "The curse was incurable."

"Indeed," Matil responded, turning to face him. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Then how?" Harry asked, he was frustrated, he was sad.

"The night Draco placed a curse on Scorpius, anything he was born with was erased. His personality, his traits, replaced with the gifts of Draco and Lucius Malfoy bestowed on him, using a dark ancient magic they did not understand. When Astoria brought him to me, he radiated evil," Matil brought her hands to her chest, recalling holding Scorpius as a baby.

"It would've been better to kill him, but she refused and implored. I couldn't undo what Draco had done, but there was one small hope for him. Scorpius and Lily's love was predestined, written in the same stars that Draco used to corrupt and curse. In using that star magic, Draco solidified this fact."

Matil looked around to everyone in the room. Everyone wore looks of confusion and suspense on their faces. She grew frustrated with their limited understanding.

"In cursing his only son, Draco made sure that he would be loved," Matil said raising her voice louder. "Giving him the gift to love ensured that he would be able to return this affection. And it's only in true love that he could be cured. Mr. Potter, I thought you surely would've realized that."

Everyone's eyes flew to Harry.

"Lily's presence strengthened Scorpius, gave him the ability to fight. But with each triumph over the curse, it consumed her, eating her away from the inside." Matil looked back to Scorpius. "When you came to visit me in December, she already knew. I gave her the chance to leave but she refused it."

Scorpius slammed his hand down on the table, startling everyone.

"I would've never let her," he yelled. "I would've sooner died."

"She knew that. She rather you have the chance to be free without the curse, than to live without you in the world. Foolish, no?" Matil asked looking back to Albus.

"Why didn't you tell me? It wasn't her choice to make!" Scorpius yelled again.

"In fact, Mr. Malfoy, it was her choice and her choice alone. I cautioned _Astoria_ against this, warned her how selfish it would be, that it wouldn't be protecting you. But I gave Lily a _chance_. She could've left that winter's day, you could've parted ways, but she refused. She loved you more than you deserved, and to the point where she was foolhardy, but she loved you."

"I don't believe you," James said sternly.

"Believe what you want, Mr. Potter. But you're blinder than I if you can't see that your sister loved this boy more than life itself. Clearly, or she'd still be alive."

The words hit everyone harshly, making their blood boil. No one in the room, in the world wanted Lily to be dead, let alone dead for Scorpius' sake.

"I hold you _responsible_ ," James spat at Scorpius. "You killed her."

The room watched as Scorpius fists clenched and unclenched.

"I would rather it was me instead of her more than you could imagine." There was a shift in the room; Scorpius could feel it in himself. Just a day ago, a response like this would have been unfathomable for him.

"I should kill you," James said, his grip on his wand tightening.

"I asked you to already."

Teddy watched as James brought his wand up, a curse forming on his lips.

"James, don't," Teddy said stepping in front of Scorpius. James raised his eyebrows.

"Get out of the way, he want's to be dead. He deserves it."

"Think about what you're doing, about what you're saying. You are grieving." He watched as James' brow stitched in anger. "This isn't what Lily would have wanted, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You heard the witch, she was foolish. A little foolish girl who should have never been involved with him in the first place." James' grip on his wand tightened. He looked past Teddy at Scorpius. "If you had stayed away, if you had kept hidden like you have all your life, Lily would be alive."

"You think I don't know that?" Scorpius replied in anger, but he was angry with himself. "James, I would do anything to bring her back, anything," Scorpius began to cry.

"You don't deserve to shed any tears," James said continuing to fume at the ears. "You don't deserve the moments you shared with her. You don't deserve her."

"James," Harry said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Scorpius let the tears fall freely.

"You turned her against us, you made her a liar, it's your fault that she's dead."

The words hung in the air. Everyone too saddened and too shocked to respond.

"So angry, Mr. Potter," Matil said, cutting through the tension in the room. "But was Mr. Malfoy really the one to turn her against you? Are you sure _you_ are blameless in that act?"

Before anyone could realize what happened James through a hex at Matil, but she was too clever. She rebounded it with a flick of her hand, and James began to choke on his tongue. She cackled as the room turned to look at James who had fallen to his knees.

" _Reducio_ ," Albus said pointing his wand at his brother's throat. They were all watching helpless and James began to turn blue with lack of oxygen.

"The counter-curse, now!" Harry ordered at Matil, who sat there with an evil smile on her lips, unrelenting.

"You should teach your children better manners, Mr. Potter," she replied coolly. Teddy was on the ground next to James, sticking his fingers down James' throat trying to make a passageway for him to breathe.

"Move," Scorpius said and kneeled in front of James. The room watched as James, close to passing out tried to push away from Scorpius. But Scorpius wouldn't let him. Scorpius grabbed the back of James' head to hold him steady, and brought his wand up to his face.

Scorpius muttered counter curses under his breath. Although his curse was broken, his vast knowledge of spells and magical capabilities had remained intact.

Gasping as he regained his breath, James tried to push him away.

"Get off me," He cried, as if Scorpius touch would contaminate him. But Scorpius held on to him for a minute longer, as if able to clearly see for the first time what had been blind to him before.

"Lily loved you. She was angry with you, but she loved you both," he said, at the end of his sentence turning to look at Albus.

"Your sister may be dead," Matil's voice said from her seat. "But her death was not in vain."

The words hit Scorpius hard. He didn't want Lily to be dead because of him, whether he was a better person or not. A world without Lily was not a world for him at all. He put his head in his hands, and let the tears fall. Scorpius was sure he had cried a river already, but knowing he was the reason that Lily was dead, that if he had paid the slightest bit more attention that he could have possibly saved her made him feel worse, not better. Scorpius felt a hand on his shoulder squeeze it lightly.

"Come on, cousin," Teddy said, his voice hollow. Scorpius turned to look at him, unsure of what he meant. Teddy helped Scorpius stand, and placed an arm around his shoulders. Nodding at Harry, he directed him out the door, down the hall, through the lobby and outside of the ministry.

"Ted," Scorpius said as the breeze hit his face. He looked to the corner where he had first realized what happened to Lily the day before.

"You'll come home with me for now. My place isn't big, but you shouldn't be alone."

Teddy couldn't bring Lily back, but he wanted to live in her memory. He had never had a problem with Lily and Scorpius, and if he could be the only one to show him kindness at his worst, he would be.


	28. Chapter 28

Teddy's apartment looked exactly like what one would expect it to. Mismatched furniture was complimented with an excess of knick-knacks throughout every room. The apartment was messy and slightly unorganized, and there was a thin layer of dust coating a majority of the rooms' surfaces.

Teddy had shown Scorpius the couch after they returned from the ministry, and he had not move from it since then. Rather, Scorpius had lain down, his face facing the couch's back.

He had been touched that Teddy had invited him, but Scorpius wanted to be alone. He had never been much for company to begin with, and at a time when he felt like dying all he really wanted was solitude.

Teddy had taken to tiptoeing around the apartment, unsure of whether Scorpius was sleeping or not – something he felt his cousin needed desperately. Teddy had always been a night owl, but that night after being at the ministry he had passed out early and slept more soundly than he should have. When he had woken early the next morning he quietly made his way to the kitchen, peering his head into the living room. The only adjustment Scorpius had made was to take his cloak off, warm in the summer's night air.

Teddy began to quietly fix himself tea, heating the water up with his wand rather than using the kettle. As he began to fix himself toast, there was a frantic tapping at the window.

"Shh," he said as reached for the window. Two owls – the regular daily prophet owl and also Lily's owl – ushered there way indoors. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered to Lily's owl when he saw it getting ready to fly into the other room to Scorpius.

He couldn't help but think the owl looked as sad as he felt. It stuck his leg out and saw the note he was addressed to Scorpius.

"He's sleeping," Teddy whispered again, but he heard Scorpius raise himself into a sitting position in the other room.

"I'm awake," Scorpius' hoarse voice said. He sounded like he was dehydrated.

Teddy didn't even need say anything before the owl came to perch itself near Scorpius. Giving him a moment of privacy to read his note, Teddy took the paper from the other owl who promptly took his leave.

"Good day to you to, sir," Teddy said. He opened the newspaper and the coverage of Lily had continued for another day, however the details of her funeral now took up a majority for the front page. It was to be two days from now, in the same cemetery in Godric's Hollow where Harry's parents were buried and close to all of London's wizarding community was expected to appear, paying their respects to the savior of the wizarding world.

Teddy's eyes fell on the picture of Lily. He had never seen it before, but he could tell it was one the Prophet had taken from a ministry function. Lily smiled and waved, her brother's arms on either side of her. His heart twisted in pain, it wasn't fair that she was gone.

Before he could feel sad any longer he heard a crash from the room Scorpius was in. Turning quickly to see what happened he saw that a decorative bowl Teddy's grandmother gave him as a house-warming present was in pieces in the floor.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Scorpius said. He was red in the face from anger, and his arm was still in the air as if he just thrown it.

"It's all right, never liked the thing much anyway," Teddy replied coming into the room. He used his wand to repair it, though it still looked slightly haphazard. "Who was the letter from?"

Scorpius stuck it out to him and fell back onto the couch, rubbing his temples. Edwy, Lily's owl, hopped onto Scorpius' lap, looking to be pet.

Teddy's eyes quickly read the letter.

 **Scorpius – The Daily Prophet is announcing details of Lily's funeral today. The family kindly asks that you respect their wishes and not attend. Enclosed in this note you will find the bracelet you gave Lily, we thought you would like it back in her memory.**

 **Regretfully yours,**

 **Hermione Weasley**

Teddy looked from the letter to Scorpius and to the letter again.

"They don't speak for everyone in the family," he said and walked to the fireplace, throwing the letter into the flames. Anger flared inside him thinking of how the boys got their aunt to write that, knowing the Ginny was still to in grief to be of use to anyone.

"I understand why they hate me," Scorpius said as Teddy turned around to sit with him. Scorpius played with the bracelet in his one hand while petting the owl's head with his other. "I just wish they wouldn't try to act that we weren't important to each other."

"Scorpius," Teddy said and hesitantly put his hand on his back. "I think they hate themselves more."

"I hate myself the most. If I had just stayed away from her, if I hadn't let myself feel the way I felt, she would still be alive." He began crying, and the owl hopped closer to him, trying comfort each other in their respective sadness.

"You heard what that witch said, you were fated. One way or another you would've found each other. I grew up with Lily and she was," the use of past tense made Teddy flinch. " _is_ , and always will be, my little sister. I can say with full authority that Lily never did anything half way. If she loved you, which is so plainly evident, than there was no choice for her to make but the choice she did."

"I hate myself for there ever having to be a choice for her to make." He said, and while Teddy could never comprehend the pain that Scorpius felt, he understood the sentiment.

"It may take decades, but one day they'll come around," he patted his cousin's back.

After a few minutes when Scorpius didn't respond Teddy rose to leave him alone. Scorpius curled into a ball and lay back down on the couch, the owl refusing to leave his side.

"How could she leave us alone, buddy?" he asked petting the owl's head. "Why would she do that?"

Images of Lily flashed through Scorpius' mind. Her warm smile, the way the sunlight reflected off her hair, her beautiful body intertwined in sheets with his. He couldn't help but think back to that morning after Valentine's Day when Lily had woken up, cuddled next to him. His heart had sored at the idea that this was their future, that they could wake up to each other every morning that way, and thinking about it now it made his heart crumble.

Those lazy mornings could never be, Scorpius would spend every morning waking up cold and alone for the rest of his life. That was not a future that he wanted.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at Lily for doing what she did. He knew why she didn't tell him, but he was so mad at himself for not realizing what was going on. Lily was the one thing that made him better, gave him the strength to fight; of course it had to tax her in some way. If he hadn't been so blinded by love, he would've seen this sooner. He could never forgive himself.

Teddy had left Scorpius alone all day and night and into the next morning, feeling that it was better to give him space. But as the day progressed and Scorpius continued to lie there, his sadness driving him into a trance like state, Teddy felt overwhelmed. So he did the only thing he could think when he was overwhelmed, turned to his grandmother for help.

The flames in Teddy's fireplace turned green before Teddy could tell Scorpius that she was coming. Andromeda, who was now in her sixties, roared to life in the living room. She wore a long back dress, and her soft brown hair was piled neatly on her head.

"Really, Ted," she said looking around at the room, it was in a state of disarray, something she could not stand.

"Hi Gran," he said. Typically they would quarrel back and forth about the mess, but she could tell he was not in the mood. Instead, she took several steps forward, her eyes unable to leave the mess, and hugged her grandson.

Teddy hadn't realized how much he needed to be consoled until he felt his grandmother's embrace. He couldn't stop his body from shuddering at the weight of everything that had happened, finally being able to release his grief.

"I know," Andromeda said and repeated, rocking her grandson in her arms. "I miss her too."

Scorpius had sat up as this happened, feeling intrusive to the moment. Not wanting to take away from it he slowly raised himself from the couch and tried to take an unsuspecting step to the door.

"Scorpius," Teddy said pulling away from his grandmother.

"I didn't want to-," he began but was cut off.

"This is your great-aunt, Andromeda, your grandmother's sister. Gran, this is Scorpius Malfoy."

Andromeda took him in, realizing that Scorpius looked much worse for wear than her grandson did.

Scorpius wasn't sure how to respond. "hello" and "so nice to meet you" were too casual for how his heart ached in this moment.

"Hello, dear," she said and took a step forward embracing him as well. "Teddy told me what happened… I'm so sorry for your loss."

At those words Scorpius openly sobbed. No one had offered him any condolences, and not that they had to, but he felt Lily was as much his as she was her family's. Being recognized as a part of Lily's life meant more to him than he realized it would.

"Shh," Andromeda comforted Scorpius patting his back. This made him even more emotional, thinking of how his mother used to comfort him.

"Teddy, why don't you put on the kettle," she said directing her son to the kitchen. "Scorpius, when was the last time you ate?" she asked, pushing him away just slightly so she could look him in the eye.

Scorpius rubbed his eyes, brushing away tears. He shrugged, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he ate, and truly he didn't feel hungry.

"Well that's that. I'm going to make you boys a proper meal. What do you like Scorpius? Sheppard's Pie? Bangers and Mash?" when he didn't respond she smiled, "a little of everything then!"

"Gran makes the best Sheppard's Pie," Teddy said reassuringly to Scorpius, walking out of the kitchen with two teacups in his hands. He handed one to Scorpius who took it, but did not bring it to his lips.

"Come here for a sec," Teddy said walking towards the couch Scorpius had been living on. Scorpius trodded over and sat down, still holding on to his cup of tea. "I just remembered I took this, and I thought you should have it."

Teddy reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out the picture he took of Lily and Scorpius from the night they graduated Hogwarts. The couple was so happy in the picture, smiling and laughing with cake on their noses, Scorpius' eye black from the bludger Hugo had hit at him.

Teddy wasn't sure what Scorpius' reaction would be when he saw it, but was pleased to see him laugh out loud. The reaction took Scorpius off guard, but seeing Lily look so silly, seeing her lean up against him in the picture, it warmed him entirely.

"It's our only picture together," Scorpius confessed to Teddy, his eyes remaining on the picture. In the short time they had been together, they never had been anywhere else where there was a camera.

"Well what a perfect picture to share then, yeah? Lily Potter at her finest, a giant goofball," Teddy said watching Scorpius' smile. His thumb ran up and down the picture's edge. "You know, everyone thought that James and Albus were behind some of the infamous Potter pranks the lot was known for, but it was usually Lily. Everyone thought she was a goody two shoes, and she was the most tricky one out of the group."

Teddy began launching into stories about some of the pranks Lily and her brothers pulled on friends and family. The time they stole Professor Longbottom's wand during herbology lessons, when they enchanted fried frog's legs to come to life at one of Fleur's dinners. Many of these stories were ones Lily had told Scorpius before. It made him smile that in such a short time Lily had shared so much of her life with him, and it also pained him that she would never again have the chance to pull a prank, tell a joke or make someone laugh.

"You were so lucky that you got to have so much time with her," Scorpius said, and he watched Teddy's eyes well up.

"Yeah," he smiled, both men knew that any time either had with her wasn't long enough. "But Lily was more real with you than she ever was with anyone else. That girl showed you the inner most parts of her soul, and that's a side of Lily Potter that I don't think anyone else has been able to see."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to her," Scorpius confessed, he didn't think he would ever be, but seeing her so happy, knowing that she wouldn't be again; it was too much for him.

Both men choked back tears before Teddy responded. "None of us are, but we don't get to make that choice. "

"I just can't," Scorpius replied. They sat there in silence before Andromeda came in to collect them. It was a small apartment, and she couldn't help but listen to their conversations. Herding them into the kitchen, she sat them down and dished out her Sheppard's Pie. As Teddy reached out for his fork, Andromeda stopped him.

"What?" he asked confused. He watched as his grandmother turned around and opened up a cabinet. Facing the table again, she revealed a bottle of firewhisky and three glasses.

"Gran?" Teddy asked, surprised by his grandmother's behavior.

"I think we all could take a little edge off," she said pouring. She handed a glass to both of them before raising hers.

"To Lily," she said and the boys repeated. They clinked their glasses together and quickly drinking the burning liquid.

"Ted, your hair!" Scorpius couldn't help but comment, it had turned from jet black to fire red.

"I can't help it when I drink, mate," Teddy smiled and that elicited a chuckle out of everyone. "Lily always loved when I made faces at the dinner table."

As they ate, they all continued to share stories about Lily. Some made them laugh, others made them cry. Scorpius realized it was nice being able to talk to people about her, to miss her with others who didn't hate him for reasons he couldn't control. He didn't hate himself any less, or feel any less responsible for Lily being gone, but for a little while talking with those close to her made him feel like she was there.

"Scorpius, help me clean up?" Andromeda asked as they finished dinner. Teddy thought it was odd that his grandmother asked his guest instead of him, but assumed she was up to something. He made his exit of the kitchen.

Scorpius rolled up his sleeves and walked to the sink, mimicking Andromeda's actions.

"You know, there was a time in my life where I lost a lot of my loved ones in rapid succession," she said, not knowing how much Scorpius knew of the family's history. "I know what it feels like to be left with no one."

The words hit Scorpius in the chest hard, he really was alone.

"First my husband Ted, Teddy's namesake, was killed. Then my daughter Nymphadora and her husband, Remus, right after they had their son." Scorpius heard her voice crack at the memory.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius apologized. To be the last one standing after everyone was a terrible feeling. He watched as Andromeda closed her eyes and took a breath to compose herself.

"Each person's passing was harder than the last, and I didn't think I could say goodbye to them either." At this he turned to look at his great-aunt. "It's not easy, Merlin knows that, but saying good bye sets you both free. You can't let the grief consume you, that's not what Lily died for."

Scorpius let the words sink in. He didn't want to be free of Lily for a second, he wanted her to consume him as he had her, he wanted Lily to be alive in his arms not just his heart. Saying goodbye meant that what they shared had reached its end.

"My heart won't let me," he confessed, tears brimming his eyes. Andromeda placed her arm around him and squeezed tightly.

"You have to be stronger than that," she whispered. They went back to washing dishes in silence, the words crushing him completely.

It was late when Andromeda was preparing to leave, and sadness was growing as the night settled in.

"Teddy I laid out your good dress robes for tomorrow," Andromeda said and her grandson rolled his eyes. Even in his late twenties his grandmother felt compelled to take care of him. "Scorpius, do you have anything to wear?"

The question took him off guard, and his hand shot to his pocket that still held the bracelet he had given Lily, that the Potter's had taken off of her.

"They asked me not to come," he said, the words hard for him to get out.

"Well you're not going to listen to them, are you?" she asked, surprised that he would. Scorpius looked at his feet, unsure. Andromeda walked over to him and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You belong to be there as much as any of us do. It would be an insult to Lily if you didn't come." She smiled, and with a quick goodbye she flooed home.

"I really think you should, mate. Tomorrow's not about Harry and the boys, it's about remembering and saying goodbye to Lily. She would want you there," Teddy said, still angry with his family for asking Scorpius not to attend.

Scorpius nodded and retired to the couch, lost in thought as Teddy went to his bedroom.

Scorpius didn't want to say goodbye to Lily, he wanted her to be alive. Seeing her dead had already nearly killed him, tomorrow would be his undoing. He wasn't sure if he could deal with the pain of that, and then cause even more pain for Lily's family who so clearly didn't want him there. The thought was almost too much to bear.

"There you are, Edwy," Scorpius said as the owl flew through the open window and perched on the couch arm Scorpius laid his head on. The owl cooed softly and began to preen.

Scorpius brought the picture Teddy had given him up near his head, and fell asleep watching the image of Lily kiss him on his image's cheek, his heart clenching at the sight.

 _All of a sudden Scorpius was in Diagon Alley and it was crowded. His heart was sore, but he didn't know why, and he walked without purpose down the street. Children ran from stall to store, in between his legs, and wizards and witches bumped into him uttering apologies._

" _Oi!" Scorpius heard a voice say behind him as someone tugged on his cloak. He whipped around to see who it was._

" _Lily?" he asked, and the reality that she was gone came racing back to him instantaneously. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her, picking her up and spinning her around. He felt her giggle against his lips and he squeezed her tightly, not believing that he was with her again._

" _You're hard to get ahold of! I was chasing you for minutes!" she replied and brushed some hair out of his face, taking him in. She brought her nose to his and nuzzled against it._

" _Lily, are you?" he couldn't say the word; being with her was too good to be true and he didn't want anything to spoil it. Her eyes grew sad and she nodded. "But is this real." She avoided the second question._

" _Don't be angry with me," she said as he placed her on the ground. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and he brought his lips to the top of her head. "I would make the same choice again if I needed too."_

" _How do I live without you?" he asked holding her tight. This felt so real, having her in his arms, he couldn't live without her._

" _You just do. You're free from the curse now, go do amazing things."_

" _Free without you means nothing to me! Lily, you're my everything."_

" _We'll be together again," she said looking up at him. "Ours is the kind of love that_ saves _." Lily kissed him hard on the lips, nibbling on his bottom one so that it drew blood. "To remember me by in the mean time." She winked and started to back away._

" _Lily?" Scorpius asked, confused. His finger rushed up to his mouth and he saw a blood droplet on it._

" _Ask Teddy to wear his hair pink for me? Like that day at Shell Cottage."_

" _What?" Scorpius asked confused._

" _He'll know," she smiled. She continued to back away slowly, and bright light growing around her. "And bring me my bracelet!"_

" _Lily!" Scorpius cried, as the light grew brighter around her._

" _I love you, Scorp."_

Scorpius woke with a jolt, sitting up straight. The sun shone brightly into the living room, and his heart raced. Had he just really been with Lily?


	29. Chapter 29

Jumping up from the couch, Scorpius ran to the mirror to look at his mouth. There was a bite size mark on his lip that was still wet with fresh blood and he dabbed it gently. His head spun.

What he had just experienced felt so real, was it possible that he really was with Lily. The idea thrilled him and devastated him at the same time.

He replayed the dream over in his head. What were the words that she had said?

"Have you decided if you are you coming, mate?" Teddy asked walking into the room. He had a toothbrush in one hand and was fixing his tie with the other. His hair was dark black and his face looked solemn.

"Lily would want you to wear your hair pink, like that day at Shell Cottage," Scorpius said looking at him. Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know that? Did she tell you about that day?" Teddy turned pink with embarrassment. The reaction made Scorpius' head spin even more.

"No…" Scorpius trailed off. The realization hit him hard; it had to have been Lily he was with, not just a dream version of her.

Scorpius didn't even realize that Teddy tucked away down the hall to avoid any questions he would ask, but Scorpius' questions had nothing to do with hair color and embarrassing stories.

With conviction he hadn't possessed since before Lily's death, Scorpius grabbed the photo and the bracelet and apparated to his apartment. He wracked his brain trying to remember every word Lily had said in his dream: " _Ours is the kind of love that saves."_ The words hit his brain hard, and he repeated them over and over again.

Scorpius hadn't brought all his books with him when he moved into his apartment on Diagon Alley, but he remembered bringing a dream dictionary that his mother used to use. He tore his apartment into two trying to find it, and once he did quickly began scanning through it.

"L" for love, "D" for death. All the initials and symbols he could think of that would help him bring meaning to the dream. It was the way in which she said it in the dream, simple as a fact, intriguing as a mystery that made him hopeful at the idea of maybe their love was strong enough for him to save her. At the very least if there was a chance, he had to try.

He looked at the clock and it was already 10:30, only thirty minutes till Lily's funeral began.

Throwing the dream dictionary aside – it was not very helpful – he washed up and dressed in black. Leaving his apartment in a hurry, he grabbed Lily's bracelet and rushed out the door. If there was one person who would have the answers, he knew who it would be.

Racing down the street to Knockturn Alley, Scorpius ran as fast as he could. Matil was the key to all of this, only she could help him with the answers he sought. On some level, Scorpius realized it was foolish to think that his love could save Lily, but he had to try, anything was better than saying goodbye.

"Matil" he yelled out of breath. He slammed the heel of his hand on her door. "Open up!" he slammed on it again with no response. He brought his hand to the door handle to test if it was open, and when it wouldn't budge he brought out his wand.

Stepping across the threshold, the house was dark and lifeless. He meandered through the rooms, looking for a sign of anyone or anything, but the house had been empty for days. Returning to the room he had originally entered he fell to the floor in desperation.

This was it, this was the end. Soon Lily would be buried, and any hope he had at saving her vanished. He cried on the floor of the dark room, entirely alone.

It was sunny in Godric's Hollow the day of Lily's funeral, and people found that ironic and heartwarming. On the saddest day any of them had known, the sun shone brightest, but it shone for the brightest witch they ever knew.

The Potter family stood next to Lily's body, receiving the throngs of people coming to pay their respects. Mechanically they shook hands, and thanked people for their condolences, but their grief and anger had them on another planet.

Ginny kept glancing over at her daughter's body. They had dressed her in a white robe, and laid her down so that her hair folded out neatly beneath her. It wasn't right that it was Lily laying on the stone slab, Ginny would have given anything to trade places with her daughter. She started crying as she fixed her daughter's robe, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Come on, dear," Molly whimpered at her daughter, taking her by the arms and guiding her to a seat.

"Oh mum," Ginny whispered to her mother resting her head against her shoulder. "How do I go on?" Losing Fred had been hard for the whole family, but Ginny had never understood how hard it was for her mother until right now.

"You go on for Harry and the boys," Molly said giving her a squeeze. Ginny hated herself for it, but she partially blamed her husband and sons for her daughter's death. Not completely, but enough that it made her sick. Even if they hadn't contributed to what killed her directly, they hadn't helped driving Lily away because of her relationship with Scorpius.

Ginny had found out that they convinced Hermione to send a note to Scorpius not to come, but she had been too upset to fight back. Scorpius had as much right to be there as any of them, it's what Lily would want, but she hoped that he knew that she didn't blame him.

As the line dwindled down, the Minister of Magic took to the podium to deliver the address. Those closest to Lily were too devastated by her loss to be able to deliver any kind of speech or eulogy, and Minister Whitehorn had offered to kindly read notes on the loved ones behalf's.

James had been cool to Teddy when he arrived, but Albus and Harry had welcomed him with more open arms than he had been expecting. He hadn't realized how nervous he had been that he wouldn't be accepted by the Potter's for taking in Scorpius, and was relived that he was still counted as family.

Before the funeral started, Teddy had stood off to the side, taking in the scene when Rose had approached him. Her eyes were almost as red as her hair, and she looked like she had been crying all week.

"Teddy," Rose said, sniffling.

"Hey Rosie," Teddy responded solemnly. He opened his arms to hug her, and she crashed into him.

"I feel like I can't breathe," she said sobbing into him, he stroked her hair gently.

"I know, I know," he comforted her. She continued to cry.

"The last time we talked we argued, I called her a fool. She died thinking I was mad at her."

"Lily knew that being with Scorpius would make people mad," he said not letting go of Rose. "But she knew people would be mad because they _loved_ her. Don't think that Lily didn't know you loved her, Rose. She did."

Teddy felt Rose relax in his arms, and he could tell this was the first time she had probably relaxed in days.

"Do you really not blame Scorpius, Teddy?" Rose asked looking up at him so they met each other's gaze.

"I don't," he whispered as he watched her lip trembling. "And one day, James won't either."

"Rose, dad wants you," Hugo said walking over to them. Rose nodded at Teddy and walked in the direction Hugo had come from. Hugo stood there awkwardly for a moment before speaking.

"Is he coming?" Hugo asked, not making eye contact with Teddy.

"I don't know," Teddy said sticking his hands in his pocket. He had expected to Hugo to turn away but he didn't.

"I didn't ask my mum to send that letter," Hugo confessed, and Teddy was surprised.

"James, then?" Hugo nodded.

"I mean… Albus and I were standing there when he asked her to, but I didn't ask her too." Hugo brought his gaze up to Teddy. "I heard Uncle Harry tell my dad what happened with that old witch."

"Do you still blame Scorpius then?" Teddy asked.

"A bit," he replied honestly. "But I know it wasn't his fault, and I know it wasn't hers. I just wish I could tell her that."

"I'm sure she knows," Teddy said comfortingly. The two men nodded at each other before they both walked back to the seat of chairs. Hugo sat next to his sister and Teddy next to his grandmother.

After a few moments, the Minister began talking.

"We are all gathered here today under the worst circumstances imaginable, the tragic ending of a young life," The Minster said, and people could hear sniffles throughout the crowd.

"Where is Scorpius?" Andromeda whispered to her grandson Ted. When Teddy had arrived, Andromeda had had chastised him for having bright bubble gum pink hair, saying it wasn't appropriate to wear to a funeral. But before Teddy could respond that it's what Lily would want – however Scorpius knew that – his grandmother was on him for not knowing where his cousin was.

"I thought he was coming," he said, casually craning his neck to see if Scorpius was anywhere in the massive crowd that had gathered, but he didn't see him. He lowered his head, sad and angry for his cousin. He was glad to know that some of the family was coming around, but he wished they never sent the letter in the first place.

Scorpius had apparated to Godric's Hollow and realizing that he was already late, slowly walked down the country lane. As many times as he had visited her at her house, they had never taken to walking about. Wishing she was there with him now, he pictured all of the story's Lily told him about growing up in Godric's Hollow; climbing in the apple trees, playing quidditch in the orchards with her brothers. It wasn't right that she was gone.

Andromeda's words from the night before rung in his ears, that saying goodbye to Lily would set him free and he shook his head. He didn't want to be free of Lily Potter. The moments he realized that she was dead, that she was gone, and that she was never coming back were the moments where his own death seemed the only alternative. Scorpius knew that if he said goodbye to Lily that day, he would have to accept that she was truly gone, and he couldn't do that.

Scorpius' feet brought him to the entrance of the cemetery much quicker than he realized or wanted, and he stood there steeling himself. Looking at the crowds of people who had gathered to pay their respects, the sheer size of the audience overwhelmed him. His mother's funeral had been small, ten people including him. It had been on a dreary day, and only few words were proffered on her passing. Scorpius had been embarrassed to show his grief then, today though he didn't care who saw.

"So he appears," a voice stated from his right. He turned quickly to find Matil standing underneath the shade of a maple tree. She looked even smaller standing next to such a large tree, and despite the warmth of the day she had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Matil" he said stepping closer to her, his heart soared with hope. "I was looking for you."

"I know, and I don't have the answers you are looking for." She let the words hang in the air.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask," but Scorpius knew that wasn't true, Matil knew all.

"Love is the most powerful magic there is Mr. Malfoy," she said clutching onto her cane. "But it always comes with a cost. In dying to protect her son, Lily's grandmother saved Harry. In dying to break the curse, Lily saved you," Matil said referencing the power needed to enact love-produced magic. "Sacrifice is the ultimate act of love."

"She came to me last night," he said kicking a pebble with his shoe. "She was so _real_."

"You're tethering her here. You need to let her go, you need to say goodbye."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," he looked up at the witch, tears in his eyes.

"We rarely are ever ready to say goodbye to the ones we love." She let the words hang in the air and Scorpius took a deep breath. "Your mother chose a fate worse for you than your father, and for that I am sorry. But be grateful for the time you had with Lily, be grateful that she set you free. And in return, find the strength to say goodbye and you'll release her."

Scorpius' lip quivered and he turned to face the funeral. Without another word, he began his march down the long pathway, and stood in the back listening to the Minister of Magic speak about Lily Potter, his one true love.

He listened to the Minister's words, the stories that the family had asked him to share before concluding with his own.

"I only had the pleasure of meeting Lily a handful of times, and never was there such an intelligent, vivacious young girl with such potential. It saddens me deeply that I find myself standing here today, remarking on her too short life. From hearing so many of the stories that Lily's friends and family had to share, it is clear to me that Lily Potter made this world better for having lived in it, and I hope I speak for her when I ask that we strive to live each day like Lily would, happy, kind and free."

Scorpius quietly sobbed.

"I now invite everyone to pay their final respects and say good bye to the girl, gone too young and before her time, Lily Potter."

Soft, sad music began to play, and the crowd sat in silence as Lily's immediate family rose from their seats and each grabbed a white lily flower. Scorpius watched as Albus approached his sister's body and placed the flower down. Leaning over her, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, and Scorpius watched him flick away a tear. James followed Albus, and while he was much more stony face, Scorpius could see how deeply saddened he was. Harry, with his hand on the small of Ginny's back followed their sons. Scorpius watched as Harry removed his glasses to wipe away tears, and the crowd sobbed along with Ginny who could barely keep her composure. Ginny took extra time in saying goodbye to her daughter, fixing her hair and kissing her forehead before she found the courage to step away.

Scorpius watched as row after row rose to pay their final respects. In a matter of minutes the lilies that were being placed around her began cascading to the ground with the sheer quantity that were being bestowed.

Scorpius wanted to leave. Realizing that his time to say goodbye was coming, he felt as though he'd rather run to the other side of the country.

Before he could run the other way though, Scorpius' feet were moving in the direction of Lily. Everything inside him slowed down, but the world around him sped up. Tears fell from his eyes as his heart clenched in a pain he had never experienced before.

His stomach dropped as he realized this was the last time he was ever going to _see_ Lily, and he thought he would heave on the ground where he stood.

"Scorpius," Ginny whimpered when she saw that he was the last person in line. The crowd who had come to say goodbye to Lily began to dissipate throughout the cemetery, leaving only family members standing on either side of Lily's body.

Scorpius stopped several feet short of Lily, and a guttural yell escaped him. He couldn't see anything but Lily, but that cry of pain had most of Lily's family crying harder, as it spoke the pain they were all experiencing.

Scorpius feet remained planted on the ground as he sobbed in agony, his hand pulling at his hair. He was caught between knowing he needed to take another step forward and being completely unable to move. He hadn't expected to be in more pain now than he had been, but it felt like there were daggers being stabbed in every part of his body.

"It's okay, mate," Hugo said gulping away his tears. He took a hesitant step forward to approach Scorpius, and wrapped an arm around him in a side embrace so that they were both facing Lily.

The sobs from the family grew louder, and even James had to choke back tears.

Seeing that Scorpius still couldn't bring his foot forward, Albus stepped out to, and stood on Scorpius' other side.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Albus choked out and hugged Scorpius. Scorpius didn't return the hug, not that he didn't want to, but because he physically couldn't. "I'm so sorry," Albus repeated.

The words seemed distant to Scorpius, but they somehow had connected with him causing him to take a step forward, leaving Hugo and Albus behind him.

Reaching Lily's body he crumped against the marble slab she laid upon.

"Lily," he whispered through tears. They splashed against her robe, and the flowers. He shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet, the diamonds dancing in the sunlight.

Lily looked beautiful and radiant. Her face was fuller than it had been in recent months, and her hair brighter than Scorpius had ever seen it. Her beauty was truly breathtaking.

Scorpius' hand reached out for hers, and the coldness of her body shocked him, sending him another reminder that she was gone. Shaking with grief, Scorpius gently clasped the bracelet around her wrist and kissed her hand before placing it back with the other.

He sobbed as his gaze turned to her face.

"I didn't deserve you, your kindness, or your love," his voice quivered as he spoke. He brushed some hair out of her face as he always had, and let his hand caress her cheek. "I'm so sorry that my love couldn't save you."

Scorpius bent down so that his face was inches above hers.

"But I hope it can free you. Goodbye, Lily," he whispered so that only she could hear. He placed one last gentle kiss on her lips, lingering to remember this moment almost as much as he wished he could forget it.

Scorpius kneeled so that his head rested on the cool marble, looking at her. He closed his eyes and pictured her laughing, pictured them hugging, pictured her happy. His heart ached for her, but his tears were happy remembering her.

Scorpius felt a hand on his back, and it was Ginny. She squeezed his shoulder and knelt next to him as the family looked on, sharing in the collective grief.

Scorpius felt a gentle, warm breeze blow over them. It caused Lily's hair to stir, rising and then falling around her.

He raised his head only slightly and blinked at what he thought he saw. Color began to creep into Lily's cheeks, turning them rosy, as they always had been. He stood up, no one else seemed to be seeing what he was, and he thought his grief had driven him over the edge.

"Lily?" he whispered, unsure of what was happening.

"Lily!" Scorpius heard Teddy shout, and he felt him take a step closer. Scorpius watched as Lily chest rose with breath, and her eyes fluttered open, finding Scorpius'.

"I told you we'd be together again," she smiled at him. Scorpius heard people gasp with shock, and Ginny began sobbing, unable to pull herself up.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked, unsure if he was dreaming again, he couldn't bare the thought that this wasn't real almost as much as he couldn't believe that it was happening. "Are you?" he asked as he had in his dream the night before.

But instead of sad eyes, Lily's shone brightly and nodded.

"I'm alive," she breathed out gently. Scorpius put his arms underneath her and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought her lips to his.

"I love you," she said, and her eyes glowed green with joy and happiness. Both Scorpius and Lily were free.


	30. Chapter 30

"Lily!" Hugo shouted and bum rushed Scorpius and Lily who had all but forgotten they weren't alone. Scorpius placed her down and Hugo wrapped his arms around her.

"Lily I'm so sorry," Hugo openly sobbed into her neck and she returned his embrace. Scorpius watched as Lily smiled; finally she had been able to convince him that Scorpius wasn't such a bad guy.

One by one family rushed Lily hugging her and crying. No one understood what happened, but at the moment no one particularly cared. Scorpius stood next to Lily, silently promising himself that he would never let her out of his sight again.

"Dad," Lily breathed as Harry picked her up in a hug.

"Lily, I thought," Harry sobbed into his daughter.

"I saw them, Dad. Your parents, and Sirius," she pulled her head away just far away enough that she was able to connect her gaze with Teddy's. "And Remus. He wanted me to tell you he likes when you wear your hair pink too, like your mom did."

Teddy looked at his grandmother who brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"I saw Uncle Fred, too." Lily looked at her Uncle George with sad, solemn eyes. "He wants you to know, it wasn't your fault."

George crumpled into his wife, Angelina and Lily looked away to give him a moment of privacy.

"Grandmom and Granddad send their love," she said looking back at her father, whose eyes welled with tears for so many reasons. "And they're still with you, always."

Harry had no words; he just hugged his daughter tightly. When he let go, both James and Albus embraced her. Scorpius watched as the three of them communicated without words in a way only siblings could, and his heart swelled with happiness.

"I'm sorry, mom," Lily said when her brother's let go of her. She approached her mother, who still lay in a crumpled mess, unable to comprehend what happened.

"Oh, Lily," Ginny said. Lily sat next to her mother and let herself be enveloped. Rose joined them, and it became a sea of red hair and tears.

"I thought you were gone," Ginny said caressing her daughter's face.

"I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere," Lily said, and her gaze traveled from her mother to Scorpius. They smiled at each other warmly.

"But how," Rose asked. Like her mother, she was always one of the first to seek out the logic in the situation.

"Love is the most powerful magic there is," Matil's voice spoke, causing everyone to look in the direction from which it came. She stood in the aisle, taking in the scene in front of her.

"Did you bring her back?" James asked taking a step towards the witch.

"No Mr. Potter, you have young Scorpius to thank for that." Her lips gave a tight smile. James turned to look at Scorpius who looked equally dumbfounded.

"But how?" Scorpius asked. He moved a step closer to Lily and took her hand; she squeezed it tightly and answered for Matil.

"True Love's kiss." Lily leaned into Scorpius and kissed him passionately, almost so much so that people felt the need to look away at the intimacy of the moment.

"It's a tad more complicated than that," Matil proffered after a moment. "Love-magic requires a sacrifice. In saying goodbye to Lily, Scorpius gave up his hope for a future with Lily in order to free her. Instead, his sacrifice was great enough that it brought her back." She turned her gaze to James. "That, Mr. Potter, is the power of star-written love."

Lily broke her kiss from Scorpius and brought her forehead to his.

"Promise you won't ever leave me again?" he asked, his arms securely around her body.

"I promise," she replied.

They both watched as James approached them, and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you," James said to Scorpius. There would be a lot of healing that had to take place, but in this moment, they could tell that James was happy to have his sister back, and that was all that mattered.

Scorpius grasped his hand firmly and shook it. Reaching back out for Lily, he draped his arm around her, and she tucked her head into him. They began walking away from the gravesite, down the path that took them out of the cemetery.

"I saw your mom, too you know," Lily said looking up at him as they continued to walk. "She apologized for being selfish, for not listening to Matil. For hurting you so badly."

"She allowed me to live and to love you, that's nothing to apologize for." He squeezed Lily tightly. "I love you forever, Reds."

"I love you for longer," she said and sighed happily.

Scorpius placed a kiss on her head as they continued to walk down the lane to her house in a perfect silence. In that moment both Scorpius and Lily knew sheer bliss, were exited for the future they had in store together, and knew that all was well.

 _Le Fin_

 _A/N: So that's it folks! Did you love it? Hate it? I hope that since you reached the end that you did enjoy it, and you're happy with their little Happily Ever After._ T _hank you for all who reviewed, it really means a lot. I have a few new Scorlily ideas percolating in my head, so let me know if you'd like to read another one!_


End file.
